I'm with child
by miissBuffy
Summary: This year Dawn Summers has turned up at Grimmauld Place. She has got a secret. What will her Uncle Severus and godfather Remus say. But most of all what will her affect be on Hogwarts. Don't own, rated T
1. Fights with family and explanations

**A.N: I don't own anything**

**This is set after season 7 final and after Harry potter and the goblet of fire. Angel will be in this story later, much later.**

**So let me explain, Buffy went to help Angel, but they are not together as they are good friends. That goes for Spike as well. Also Cordelia didn't have that affair thing with Connor. Cordelia became half demon so she could still be a seer and started a relationship with Angel. Connor started to get along with Angel and they now have a father/son relationship. Wesley, Fred and Anya died.**  
**I don't follow the comics.**

**Pairings: Dawn/ not saying at the minute, Harry/ Ginny, Ron/ Hermione, more later.**

**I will be following some of the book and movie and some other bits i will just plain wing it.**

**This is about 6 weeks after the fight in L.A and the day before Harry's hearing.**

* * *

**Date: 11th August. **

Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place an hour ago and had already shouted at his friends as a result of the lack of news over the summer and also due to his court case that was tomorrow morning.

Inside his body jealousy had developed towards his friends as they had been together over the summer while he was stuck at the Dursleys. He could not believe that he had gotten in trouble over the fact that he saved him and his cousin from the dark creatures that are Dementors. Like his life wasn't difficult enough. On top of the nightmares of Cedric dying and Voldemort he now might get expelled from Hogwarts.

After Fred and George had popped in to say 'hello' he found himself round the stairs with them, Hermione, Ron and Ginny as they listened to the meeting below with the twins' Extendable Ears.

* * *

**KITCHEN**

In the gloomy, cold kitchen a heated argument was beginning between two people. Both were ignoring the fact they were in a meeting.

"Look I WANT to be in the order. I am 17 years old, I can make up my own mind and decisions. So why can't I join?"

"You just said so. You're 17, you're too young, you are not joining and that's FINAL!" Severus Snape yelled to his niece in a voice that declared all arguments were finished. Well, that was to everyone except Dawn.

Dawn stood a few steps away from him, hands on hips, dressed in a black summer dress that complimented her dark brown hair.

"Firstly, jeez Buffy much, I came here to get away from that attitude; where everyone treats me like a child. And secondly you can't tell me what to do!" Dawn said, nose flaring.

"I can tell you what to do I'm your uncle, your family, you ungrateful little brat." Severus's temper was getting past danger point.

"Family? When's family ever mattered to the Snapes'. Where were you when your sister, my mum, died? huh? No where! So don't get on your high fickin' horse with me, Snape!" Dawn hissed, emphasising her uncle's name to show him that she didn't include him as family.

She knew that her remark would get a reaction as she could almost feel the anger rolling off him, but she didn't expect him to slap her.

As the slap echoed it brought shock to the faces of the order, including Snape. Snape had regretted the action as soon as he had done it. He couldn't believe how instinctive and easy it was to go back to his old ways. Even to hurt his own family.

Everyone was snapped back to reality when growling sounds could be heard from not only Sirius Black, but from Remus Lupin as well. His normally calm nature was switched to angry beast as both Lupin and Black prepared to threaten Snape. But as they were about to walk towards the enemy Dawn beat them to it.

Dawn had been frozen still with her hand raised to her cheek, whilst livid thoughts circled her mind. With rage rising up inside of her Dawn pulled back her closed fist and hit Snape squarely on the chin.

The amount of force used in that one punch made Severus stumbled backwards a few feet. There was a staring contest between uncle and niece as their eyes met; one set of eyes fuming mad, whilst the other set was filled with sorrow and apologies.

Dawn suddenly stormed out of the room with her uncle calling out to her.

"Dawn," Snape cried desperately as he took a step forwards. Unfortunately for Snape he was forced to stop by a furious Lupin, who had the emotions of a wolf on his face.

"I think you better go before me and Sirius continue what Dawn started," Remus hissed as he used the last amount of self-control to keep himself from punching Snape.

Snape took a moment to look between his ex-classmates before reluctantly leaving the house.

**STAIRWELL**

Ignoring the cries behind her Dawn ran up the stairs on route to her bedroom when suddenly her path was blocked by a bunch of guilty looking children. Dawn couldn't care less at the minute about them; all she wanted was some privacy where she could cry peacefully.

"Move!" Dawn demanded with a snarl.

It took a moment for the words to register in their minds before they complied and moved to one side.

After Dawn exited the stairwell the group started talking.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ronald language!" Hermione warned.

"Hermione, I don't think now is the time," Harry told Hermione, but continued when a fiery glare was aimed at him. "I-I-I I mean, who was that?"

Hermione was about to counteract when a voice from below answered Harry's question.

"That would be my goddaughter," Lupin said as the curious teenagers looked down; they almost missed the words he spoke at the prospect of getting caught.

As the children mumbled out excuses after excuses of what they were doing there, they finally realized what he said.

"Wait your goddaughter!" everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

"But isn't she related to Snape?" Ron bluntly asked, receiving an elbow in the ribs from Hermione.

"Come in the kitchen and I will explain."

After a couple of minutes of Harry greeting his godfather, Sirius, everyone was seated around a long table set in the middle of the room. Most of the order had departed after Snape and all that was left now was Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Right the first thing I should explain is how I became Dawn's godfather," Remus Lupin said. "It began when Joyce, Dawn's mother, started at Hogwarts 2 years after Severus did. Even though Joyce was a Snape, she was different; she had a kind, caring personality. That personality got her a place in Ravenclaw, causing her to be the black sheep of the family."

"Over the school years me and Joyce became good friends. We even went out for a little while. Because we were so close she became friends with the Marauders and Lily. But being the cast out of her family became too much for her, so she left the wizarding world for America," Remus explained.

Remus paused slightly before continuing,

"There she met a muggle called Hank Summers and together they had two children. Buffy, who's the oldest, and Dawn. Joyce visited regularly when they were younger and they even met you Harry."

The last comment caused every eye to look at Harry with mouths hung open in wonder and confusion. Harry was the most puzzled by the statement.

"I met them?" Harry asked.

"Yes just before…before the incident," Remus replied, eyes filled with enough sadness to cause heartbreak.

Remus took a brief moment to look at Sirius before he continued with a sigh,

"That's how Dawn knows Snape. When Joyce would visit us in England she had a chance to make up with her brother and took the opportunity. So when Joyce and Snape made peace with each other they tried to visit as often as possible."

"But Dawn hates Snape," Hermione observed, not completely understanding the situation.

"Who bloody wouldn't!" Ron smirked, causing giggles from everyone, except Hermione and the adults; although Sirius had to try very hard not to laugh.

One firm look from Mrs. Weasley stopped the laughter abruptly, so Lupin could answer Hermione's question.

"Well, a couple of years ago Joyce had a brain tumor. She had an operation to try to save her, but that resulted in her death and left Buffy to cope with the funeral, house and Dawn with no family help. Help only came from close friends. Buffy and Dawn now hold a grudge to the few family members left who could have helped in their time of need."

"Where was their father?" Harry asked, intrigued by the fact he might have a new connection to his parents.

"Spain," a voice casually answered from the doorway.

The contents of the room whipped their heads round to see Dawn standing there with puffy, red eyes and a sore hand-mark on her left cheek.

"Well, that was the last report. He ran away with his secretary," Dawn said as if it was an every day occurrence.

Mrs. Weasley actually gasped with sincere sympathy. This caused Dawn to smile slightly at the woman.

"Don't worry we've gotten used to it, trust me," Dawn said, trying to act cool as she leaned against the door frame.

Unfortunately Remus had noticed that her eyes were still glassy from her crying session.

Remus got up from the table and made his way to Dawn. He pulled her sharply into a tight hug, showing all his emotions in that one piece of affection.

"Woah!" Dawn exclaimed, not expecting the action from her godfather.

Remus Lupin was the Giles type of a person; he loved reading, had knowledge and always got uncomfortable around girly moments. He did show emotion, but it was normally in a controlled manner.

"I'm ok, you know," Dawn informed her godfather as she felt the love and concern rolling off him.

Remus pulled back slightly to stare into her face, checking to see that she wasn't lying. Dawn was lying, but she had gotten use to the men in her life leaving and disappointing her by now. She would get over it soon.

"Mmm-hmm," Remus replied, still not convinced.

Remus cherished his goddaughters dearly and wished them no harm; unfortunately harm was basically Buffy's job. This meant that Dawn got into trouble quite a lot.

"Oh come on uncle Remus, you know the thing about Summers' women. When we fall we get right back up again," Dawn commented to her godfather, making his eyes twinkle just a little.


	2. Pranks, fainting and secrets out

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

**Pretend Dawn has always been a witch.**

* * *

"Oh come on uncle Remus, you know the thing about Summers' women. When we fall we get right back up again," Dawn commented to her godfather, making his eyes twinkle just a little.

Beyond her godfather's shoulder she saw everyone staring at her. A small blush crept up her neck as she noticed the attention she was receivng.

"Erm...hello," Dawn greeted awkwardly, "As you heard I'm Dawn Summers."

A uncomfortable silence filled the air as no-one spoke a word in response to Dawn's greeting.

"I sure have a way of making a good first impression, don't I?" Dawn said as a way to break the ice.

"You can say that again!" Sirius said, humour clearly in his voice, "You always did."

"Are you talking about the toilet incident again? It was an accident!" Dawn exclaimed, huffing.

"You made it sing," Remus stated as he laughed.

"Brilliant," Fred and George simultaneously whispered, sharing a look with each other that was filled with ideas.

Unfortunately they didn't whisper low enough as their mother looked at them with a sharp, strict look.

"Don't even think about it boys!"

"But mum!" they cried out.

"No, you're already in enough trouble as it is," Mrs. Weasley warned them.

"I'll tell your guys about it later," Dawn whispered as she winked at the them.

"Dawn!" Remus cautioned as he noticed the looks of admiration she was receiving from the twins.

"What?" Dawn said innocently with big wide eyes.

"Don't try that look."

"What about if I pout?" Dawn asked cheekily.

"Dawn!"

"Alright, jeez chill man. I mean anyone would think I caused trouble," Dawn said to her godfather, who just stared at her. "What I don't cause that much trouble!"

"What about the time with those ducks?" Sirius asked with his eyes filled with playfulness.

"Oh they deserved it!" Dawn defended, hands on hips.

"Ducks?" Harry asked puzzled at the whole situation.

"Don't ask," Remus groaned, putting his face in his hands as he remembered the occasion.

As Harry entered the conversation it brought Dawn's attention to him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter. How you doing kiddo?" Dawn asked, ruffling his hair.

Harry was bewildered by the exchange. It rarely happened that someone was so forward with him and she didn't seem stunned by his scar or celebrity status.

"F-fine I guess. You remember me?"

"No, I just like embarrassing people when I can. You see I am normally the youngest in my house, so it's nice to have someone younger than me to do this sort of stuff with," Dawn explained.

Dawn looked around the table and saw many faces that were still unknown to her.

"So who are you all?" Dawn bluntly asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone, where are my manners?" Remus said. "This is Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, their children Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Then there's Hermione Granger, Nymphadora Tonks aka Tonks, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt," Remus introduced, pointing at everyone.

* * *

At dinner time everyone was sat around the kitchen table conversing with each other, but Dawn noticed that most of the attention was being directed at her. Well everyone except Moody, who was standing near the fireplace, and Mrs. Weasley, who was cooking the meal.

"So are you a squib?" Ron asked directly, not considering Dawn's feelings.

"Ronald!" Hermione and Molly scolded.

Ron flinched as his reddening face reacted instinctively to the shout. Deciding to save him from embarrassment Dawn replied,

"No it's ok, it's a fair question, I mean I've never gone to Hogwarts. No I'm not a squib; I am actually able to do wandless magic."

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed, stunned at the response given.

"That's really impressive," Hermione said, truly impressed and even a bit jealous.

"It is?" Harry asked, clueless as to why it was important.

"Yes Harry! Only a couple of natural-born wizards can do it," Hermione expressed, her voice getting higher at every word.

Harry was puzzled by this fact; obviously growing in the muggle world had some effect on him. Seeing his look Dawn said,

"Harry, don't worry it's not that important. I mean it's just that my mum refused to let me be a part of the wizarding world. Which of course included Hogwarts. So when I started developing my magic I had to learn to control it without a wand. Over the years I just picked it up," Dawn explained, smiling at Harry. "Also I'm not that good at it."

Remus scoffed at that statement.

"Toilet," Sirius said in a sing-song voice, causing Dawn to stick her tongue out at him.

"I was two years old, when are you going to let it go?" Dawn sulked.

"Never," Sirius voice rang out.

Dawn turned to Harry, pouting and asked,

"Could you please control him or at least have him on a collar?"

The room was suddenly filled with laughter as everyone giggled at Dawn's statement. Even Harry, who had been depressed since the end of term, managed to release of few chuckles.

Dawn just seem to have this essence about her that made you feel better, happy, and completely opposite to a Dementor's victim. She had this bubbly, mischievous personality which would be a perfect match for the twins. He had a feeling they could cause extreme trouble together.

"So what about Buffy?" Harry asked, now confident enough to act on his own thoughts.

"Oh she can't do magic. Never could, never will. But I think that may be because she was meant to be the slayer," Dawn replied calmly, causing mayhem to erupt.

"The slayer?" the teenagers, except Harry, cried out.

"Your sister's the slayer?" Tonks asked flabbergasted.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing," Arthur said, stunned at Dawn's comment.

"Oops, you didn't tell them, did you?" Dawn cringed as she asked Remus.

"No, I was about to tell them when you came in the room," Remus informed, shaking his head.

"I can't believe your sister is the vampire slayer," Ron said.

"Well, technically she's just one out of many slayers now. But that's because of a spell that was performed," Dawn replied.

"What's a slayer?" Harry asked confused.

"A slayer is a chosen young female granted with mystical powers that derive from the essence of a pure-demon, which gives her superhuman senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, and healing, so she can fight against the forces of darkness," Alastor Moody explained.

"It's wicked!" the twins said.

"So Dawn what brings you here?" Hermione asked, curious as to why the sister of a slayer would come to England.

"About 6 weeks ago there was a war in L.A that made Buffy think about my safety and life in her presence. She came to the conclusion that I had far too much experience relating to the world of the slayer for my age. So after we won the fight Buffy decided to send me away. It was to give me a chance of a normal life that wouldn't be effected by her status as the slayer."

"So I boarded a plane and arrived here about 2 hours ago to everyone's surprise. Once I heard about Harry's situation I wanted to help, but then Snape intervened and you know the story from there," Dawn sighed sadly; her eyes were distant as if she was remembering something.

* * *

(A.N Most of this next scene is from the movie, I just wanted to set the scene)

After the talk Dawn went to her room saying she didn't want to eat as she felt sick. The discussion in the kitchen differed from Quidditch to Tonks changing her appearance, but then the subject got onto Harry's meeting at the Ministry.

"It's really very peculiar. It seems that your hearing at the ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot," Arthur said.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry questioned, puzzled.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough," Moody said as Remus showed Harry a Daily Prophet.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using all of his powers, including his influence at the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius informed as he saw Harry's eyes fill with betray and confusion.

"Why?"

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Lupin answered.

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore…"

"Exactly the point – Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. Now, the last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing the terrifying truth," Lupin explained.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command – not just witches and wizards, but all manner of Dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same, but gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in…" Sirius said, treating Harry like an equally.

"Ahem…" Arthur coughed.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something…."

"Sirius…" Moody warned.

"…Something he didn't have last time…" Sirius continued as if he wasn't interrupted.

"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry asked, interested in Voldemart's plans.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy! You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straightaway," Molly shouted with concern as she put away the newspaper.

"Good! I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight!" Harry counteracted to which Sirius winked back, bringing a smile to Harry's face.

* * *

In her room Dawn sat on her bed in thought as she remembered the mistake she and him committed. She thought that if she joked and acted normal she would forget about it, but her mind kept replaying the same memory. The night of the incident on the eve of the fight.

_Flashback (6 weeks ago)_

Together they were on the bed kissing passionately. He pulled back, looking affectionately into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, we could die tomorrow and I would like to experience this act of love with you," Dawn whispered, sealing the deal with a light kiss.

From there the passion kept growing until they lost all their clothes and he finally entered her, causing her to lose her virginity.

END OF FLASHBACK

Of course after the fight she was still alive. She hated Buffy. But it wasn't her fault, she didn't know about it, she didn't know about the fact she was away from the man that she loved. Buffy was just doing what she thought was right, keeping her out of harms way. Maybe it's for the best; maybe he didn't love her and was just taking advantage of her. Maybe it's for the better to be away him and keep her condition a secret, so she didn't destroy his life like it had hers.

These thoughts circled in her brain as she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Harry abruptly woke up at 5am the next morning with nerves in his stomach as he dreaded his court case. Finally rising from bed at noticing his clean clothing at the bottom, Harry tried to suppress the thoughts of misery entering his mind as he got dressed. Once he was changed he crept from the room he was sharing with Ron, who was fast asleep with his mouth hung open.

As Harry made his way down the kitchen he past the bathroom and heard sounds of someone being sick coming from within. As his concern built up he knocked on the door and called out to the person,

"Are you ok?"

After a few second he heard the person inside flush the toilet and shuffle towards the door in a rush.

"Dawn?" Harry questioned with a tone of surprise as the person in the bathroom was revealed.

Dawn's face showed anxiety, fear and had the expression of a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"H-Harry w-what are you doing u-up?" Dawn stuttered tensely.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry replied, looking down.

Harry completely forgot all about Dawn being sick as the thought of being expelled crossed his mind.

Realisation appeared in Dawn's eyes as she remembered about Harry's court case. She could obviously see how much it was troubling him as she put her arm round Harry's shoulders and guided him down the stairs a moment later.

"Come on kiddo, lets get something to calm those nerves," Dawn said motherly, but all the time her mind was saying,

_'Thank god! That was too close, I'm glad he didn't continue questioning me!'_

* * *

A while later both teenagers sat at the large kitchen table drinking cups of hot chocolate that Dawn had prepared. As a peaceful silence filled the air in the room Harry's mind wondered to thoughts of Dawn. Dawn appeared to be a kind, caring person and, although she had a mischievous side, she also had a motherly nature that was similar to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Dawn suddenly spoke.

"It will be okay, you know," Dawn stated confidentially.

"How'd you know that?" Harry almost snapped.

"Because there will always be people who love you and will get you through anything that happens," Dawn replied, ignoring his tone.

He had no time to think about what she had wisely said as a creak from the doorway interrupted them.

"What are you two doing up?" a tired looking Sirius asked as they turned their heads towards him.

"Couldn't sleep," Dawn simply said.

* * *

After Harry left Dawn begun making her journey back to bed when Tonks arrived at the house intending to say 'hello'. Unfortunately, Tonks being her usual clumsy self knocked over a umbrella stand that was located near the door. At the loud crash the portrait of Sirius's mother woke up and started screeching,

"Filth! Scrum! By-products of dirt and vileness..."

The woman in the painting, who was drooling from sleep and had yellow skin, was screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw Dawn and suddenly stopped.

"Oh hello dear, how are you?" Mrs. Black asked kindly, all traces of the evil woman before gone.

"Erm... fine, I guess," Dawn replied, stunned by the woman's change in heart.

By this time everyone in the house had woken up and was staring at Dawn in bewilderment. Once out of their shock Mrs. Weasley and Remus took the distraction as a opportunity to close the curtains surrounding the portrait.

"Ok what was that?" Dawn asked puzzled by what had happen a moment ago.

"That was my mother," Sirius explained.

"No not that. I mean why does she like me?"

"Oh because you're a Snape," Sirius said, a sneer on his face as he looked at the portrait.

"Oh gee, thanks!" Dawn exclaimed, hands on hips.

"Dawn, not like that. I just mean that dear old mum always liked the Snapes' for their loyalty to Voldemort," Sirius explained, most of the people flinching at the name.

"Like that makes me feel better!" Dawn pouted.

"Dawn..." Sirius struggled to find words to make her understand.

"Only kidding, I know what you mean!" Dawn chuckled at Sirius's glare. "So why she up there anyway? I thought you hated her?"

"I think she liked the idea of torturing me beyond the grave, so she put a permanent sticking curse on her painting."

"Interesting," Dawn said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Remus Lupin knew that look anywhere; it was the look of trouble and was the sign of chaos.

"Dawn, don't even think of it!" Remus notified his goddaughter.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything, uncle Remus," Dawn innocent said, but the wink she threw the twins as she left to get changed was anything but innocent.

* * *

Giving up the idea of sleep Dawn decided to get dressed in a white summer dress with matching leggings. As she explored the house to free herself from boredom Fred and George apparated in front of her, making her jump and clutch her heart.

"Now I see why your mother shouts at you for doing that. She was right just because you're allowed to use magic now doesn't mean you have to do everything the magic way," Dawn said as she mock-glared at them.

"Then what is the point…"

"…of turning 17…"

"…if we can't do things like pranks…"

"…with magic 24/7," the Twins took it in turns to say.

"Because sometimes the muggle way is the best way," Dawn declared, the look from earlier twinkling at them.

"What did you have in mind?" Fred and George simultaneously asked, intrigued in what the female version of them had planned.

* * *

Before mid-afternoon Harry had arrived back from the Ministry saying he had won the court case and could return to Hogwarts. This caused massive chaos in the house as Fred, George and Ginny started singing at the top of their voices,

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF!"

They kept repeating it to the extent that Mrs. Weasley couldn't bare it anymore and threaten to ground them if they continued.

"See I told you it would be okay," Dawn said to a beaming Harry.

"Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Harry, you'll learn that I'm always right. Well except that time with the monkey, but it wasn't my fault. It was just bad judgement," Dawn declared, pouting.

"Oh and since you got off, I'm going to tell you not to sit at the end of the table," Dawn warned him.

"Why?" Harry asked warily.

"Just trust me," Dawn cried out as she left the room.

* * *

For dinner Mrs. Weasley had decided to make a full roast dinner as a celebration for Harry. Just as Dawn had told him he didn't seat at the far end, but watched as Dawn guided Sirius to the seat while the Twins tried to cover their laughter at the suspicious look Sirius gave her.

Half-way during the meal, which Dawn had little of, Harry found out what was so funny as Sirius tried to get up from his chair for some bread. To his surprise he found himself stuck to his chair and his eyes immediately fell to Fred, George and Dawn.

"What did you do?" Sirius bellowed out at the three laughing teenagers, who had begun high-fiving each other.

"Oh it's the most..."

"...wonderful invention..."

"...ever..."

"Dawn!" Sirius yelled, cutting into the twin's speech.

"It was super glue," Dawn giggled out.

"Well, lucky I have a counteract spell for that," Sirius smirked, whispering a spell so he became free from the chair.

"RUN!" Dawn ordered.

The twins didn't have to think twice as they followed Dawn out the room with Sirius chasing.

Expecting Dawn to be making her way up the stairs Fred, George and Sirius were quite surprised to see her at the very bottom step standing still.

All laughter stopped as they saw Dawn sway a little.

"Dawn, are you ok?"

Dawn had begun running towards the stairs when she suddenly became dizzy and felt sick. She had to stop as the world started to spin.

"I think I'm... going...to...faint," Dawn whispered as the corners of her mind grew dark until she felt it take over and fell unconscious.

Fred and George just barely caught her in time as she begun to fall to the ground at a rapid rate.

"Someone quick get Poppy!" Sirius shouted out to anyone who could hear as he kneeled down next to her.

The population of the kitchen came out to see what was causing the sudden commotion and gasped at the sight. All the adults went into overdrive at one glance; Remus picked up his goddaughter and carried Dawn to her room with Sirius quickly following, Arthur went to get Poppy, and Molly went to look for any handy medical supplies.

The adults seemed to know what their part or role was in this situation for the greater good of any individual. It was their experience of the last wizarding war and the last order's plan to help anyone who had been hurt by Voldemort.

After a couple of minutes Arthur had returned with Poppy, who was in dying need of seeing her patient. She was always stern, but was always kind to her patients, no matter whom.

* * *

Outside Dawn's room in the corridor it felt and looked like a hospital waiting room. This was the result of Remus pacing up and down the hall, whilst Sirius and the children followed him with their eyes as they sat up against the wall, waiting anxiously for news from Poppy.

After what seem like a decade Poppy stepped out of the room. Immediately everyone stood up as Remus stopped pacing.

"What are you doing here? Anyway she will be fine, just tired. She is asleep at the moment, so you can come back later when she has woken!" Poppy sternly ordered the children, who reluctantly did as they were told, knowing it was no use arguing with the school nurse.

"Poppy, what's really the matter?" Lupin asked concerned as he interpretted the nurse's look. She was keeping something from the children, something she didn't want them to find out.

"Let's talk in private."

* * *

As soon as Dawn stirred awake she felt a presence to the side of her. She turned her head to the right and saw her godfather on a chair, fast asleep.

As Dawn looked around the room from her bed she noticed the dark light illuminating the space and wondered how she had lost so much time. A sudden flash of memories entered her thoughts as she remembered the events from late afternoon. With questions floating around her mind she decided it was time to wake her godfather.

When she put her hand on his upper arm he jolted awake, resulting in her to giggle despite her painful headache. As Remus heard her laughter he immediately calmed down and turned all his attention to her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Remus asked, linked hands with her.

"I'm fine for a girl who fainted," Dawn voiced croaked out.

"Here have some water." Remus handed Dawn a cup from her bedside table.

"Thanks. So what happened to me? Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes you're going to be fine. Poppy said that you fainted because your blood sugar levels fluctuated. But that's normal in cases like this, when your body is getting use to the new condition," Remus said, emphasizing the final word.

"New condition? What condition? I mean the only new… oh my god, you know," Dawn exclaimed, realization hitting her eyes as she decoded his message.

"Oh yes I know Dawn," Remus replied, but his voice not unkind.

"I-I-I I'm so sssorry," Dawn stuttered as tears overflowed her eyes, turning her into a blubbing mess. If he wasn't there he wouldn't have believed how quickly her outburst was.

"Oh Dawn, no don't cry," Remus whispered, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Come here," Remus said as he pulled her onto his lap for a hug.

"Why a-aren't you m-mad at me," Dawn whispered.

Dawn didn't understand why he wasn't shouting at her, telling her she was stupid. That's how she felt inside.

"Why should I be?"

"Why? Why? Because I messed up like alway. Because I'm the screw up of the family. Because I'm PREGNANT!" she yelled, angry with herself.

"Shh, Shh," Remus cooed, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

Remus decided that the discussion he had planned while she was asleep could wait until morning. He didn't what her to distress the baby. 'The baby.' Those words sounded so foreign to him. He could not believe that his goddaughter was pregnant. He was anger and disappointed when Poppy first told him, but when he saw Dawn break down he realized that she was just a scared little girl. A scared little girl who needed all the support she could get.

So for now all he did was rock her backwards and forwards as she fell into a deep sleep, sobbing her heart out.


	3. Waking up, Dumbledore and secrets out

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

Pretend Dawn has always been a witch. Thanks for the many reviews. I know people want to know who the father is but I will not be revealing that bit for a while so Dawn can go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Dawn woke up to the sunrise in her face with the feel of a body next to her. She opened her eyes to identify that the person she was cuddling up to was Remus. For a moment Dawn laid there, enjoying the comfort, warmth and safety she felt. She knew it wouldn't last. Soon he would wake up and start the interrogation process.

At the thought of her baby Dawn's hands went automatically to her stomach as if to protect her unborn child from the dangers of the world.

She stared at her godfather and noticed that he looked rugged, tired, and aged. Dawn's mind sprung to the date as she realized that it was the full moon in a couple of days. He didn't need her stress and problems on top of his own.

She silently moved off the bed and crept towards the door. Before she left, she took a moment to look back to see Remus stir slightly, but then roll over and fall back to sleep.

* * *

As Sirius heard movement downstairs, he put on his dressing grown with the intent to investigate. He sensed someone in the kitchen; the person smelt like lavender and cherries.

_'Dawn.'_

Sirius gentle pushed the door open to find his predictions to be right; Dawn was sat with her back towards the door as she stared face down into a cup of warm milk.

"Hey Dawn," Sirius greeted her calmly.

Dawn startled out of her thoughts at the sudden voice in the room.

"Oh hey," Dawn solemnly whispered, looking at him for a second before returning her head to the previous position.

Sirius sighed, moving opposite the teenager as he spotted sadness in those young eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Sirius said, causing Dawn to snort in disbelief.

"So I'm guessing that you know about my 'condition'," Dawn replied, continuing at Sirius's nod. "Then you know that somewhere along the line, there will be trouble, but not just for me, but for other people."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, puzzled at Dawn's statement.

"I mean, Remus doesn't need this problem on top of..." Dawn paused, finding it hard to locate a word.

"...his illness." Dawn decided on a phrase, but still not comfortable with it.

Sirius's eyes went wide with shock. He was not expecting her to answer the question with that particular response. He knew that Dawn was always concerned about other people's health. Especially her godfather's. She wanted him to have a normal life, where he wasn't treated differently.

"Dawn, it's not your fault whether his 'illness' gets better or worse," Sirius strongly responded.

"It's NOT your fault. He has his good months and his bad months. Just like everyone else. He loves you Dawn and nothing you do will change that," Sirius added at Dawn's protest.

"Aren't you supposed to be all with the yell-y or telling me how disappointed you are with me?" Dawn asked, stunned by his wisdom.

"Dawn, I've learnt from my life that you have to just live with what gets thrown at you. It's not the worst thing that could have happened to you. Plus, I think you will be a great mom," Sirius finished with a smile.

Dawn slowly beamed back as she felt her heart grow with warmth at Sirius's words.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Sirius replied.

"What are you two doing?" Remus's sleepy voice asked from the entrance of the room.

"Planning the world's biggest prank," Sirius childishly replied, a manic grin on his face.

"You know I think I prefer her saying it. At least with Dawn I know for sure she is telling the truth. With you I am always on edge," Remus replied, causing the two troublemakers to smirk.

"That's why I said it, Moony," Sirius said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

As Remus descended into Sirius's vacant seat, he coughed nervously into the awkward silence.

"D-Dawn I-I wanted...I mean..." Remus struggled out.

"Uncle Remus, Sirius has covered this already. Let's skip straight to the 'I love you's," Dawn said confidently, which she didn't feel internally.

All she wanted to do was bypass the incoming pregnancy lecture and curl up under her covers until Dawn thought it was safe to surface.

"Dawn I do love you, but I need to ask these questions. Who is the father?" Remus asked, knowing his niece was trying to flee from the situation.

"Please I don't want to talk about it," Dawn pleaded.

"Dawn I have to..." Remus begun explaining, but was interrupted,

"No I don't want to talk about it!" Dawn firmly said.

"Doesn't he deserve to know," Remus reasoned logically.

"No I don't what to tell him. Or Buffy!" Dawn ordered.

"Why?" Remus questioned, confusion clear in his voice.

Remus couldn't understand what was going through that youthful mind. If he was the father of that baby, he would like to be informed.

"Because...I'm not ready yet. Not ready for the disappointment. Not ready for the rejection. It was a mistake. Yes, I loved the father, but I thought I was going to die. I'm not ready to be a parent. More importantly, he's not ready either. He still has a life; I can't take that away from him. Not yet," Dawn sobbed out as tears ran down her cheeks.

Remus's heart broke as he listened to Dawn's explanation. How could he not be heartbroken? He had thought the same once upon a time; when he was bitten by that werewolf. The thoughts that ran through his head as he sat in the infirmary. The idea of his family turning their backs on him, the idea that he wasn't ready for this type of lifestyle. Even though he knew it was wrong, Remus couldn't turn his back on family.

"Okay, I'll keep it a secret from Buffy," Remus hesitantly told Dawn. "But there is one thing you must promise me. You must tell them the truth before the birth of the child."

"I will, I promise. Thank you so much, uncle Remus," Dawn squealed with shock and delight as she hugged him.

As she released Remus, Dawn wiped away the tears with her hands.

"Sorry, must be my hormones. At least this pregnancy has brought one good thing; I get an excuse for my tantrums now."

Remus laughter was the only reply Dawn got as her uncle's worry eased away at light still presence inside of her.

* * *

After her discussion with Remus Dawn wandered up to her room, but her mission for sleep was put on pause as she spotted an old man on the bed. He was tall and thin with silver hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, buckled boots and half-moon glasses that made his bright blue eyes sparkle. Compared to him, Dawn felt undressed in her baby pink pyjamas and fluffy white slippers.

Dawn recognized him as Professor Dumbledore from the brief order meeting the other day. He hadn't been there when her actually uncle had slapped her as he was called away for business before the incident.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked, shocked to see him in her bedroom.

"Hello Miss Summers, I wanted to acquire information on your well-being," Dumbledore replied, rising from the bed.

"Oh, erm, I'm fine, I guess," Dawn said as she assessed the situation before her.

'_Surely he could have asked me that later on in the day? There's no way he came here to see how I am doing. Got to be something else,' _Dawn thought.

"That's good Miss Summers…."

"Please, call me Dawn," Dawn intervened.

"Dawn. I was wondering if you would be honoured to join Hogwarts this year as a student?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me, a student, what? Why?" Dawn replied, stunned by Dumbledore's question.

"When you became of age I sent a letter regarding your attendance to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, your mother turned it down. Since you didn't attend then I wanted to offer you a chance to develop your magic before you start your new stage of life," Dumbledore explained.

She was confused at the meaning of Dumbledore's last sentence until she followed his glance towards her stomach.

"Oh right," Dawn whispered as she gazed downwards in shame.

"Dawn, don't be ashamed, birth is a gift. You're a wonderful person, who will do a magnificent job at being a mother," Dumbledore comforted Dawn, receiving a grin in return.

"Thank you. And I will accept your offer. I'd love to learn the ability to perform a wider range of magic," Dawn said.

"Excellent. There are a few things I have to do before I leave..."

* * *

Before he could leave, Dumbledore had to apply some tests on Dawn to figure out what year Dawn would be placed in. The tests were surprisingly short, all Dumbledore had to do was point his wand at her to assess Dawn's level of magic skills. With the information easily transferred to his wand, Dumbledore was able to inform Dawn of the results straight away.

"Unfortunately, Dawn you are only up to fourth year standards due to your lack of knowledge. This would mean you would have to enter the fifth year," Dumbledore told her.

Although the headmaster seemed upset by the news, Dawn was not sad as she had expected the results to be lower then average.

Dawn was not shaken by her lack of magic as the only reason she had powers was because of the key; the monks wanted Dawn to be able to defend herself if needed. But the problem was she wasn't any good. Not like Willow.

Of course no-one in the wizarding world, including Remus and Severus, knew she was the key. Dawn wanted it to stay that way as well, so she could be treated as normal as possible.

In addition, after she found out that Buffy was brought back from heaven Dawn decided to stop developing her magic. She only used it when anyone was in life-threatening danger. But now Dawn was older she couldn't turn down this sort of opportunity. It was a once in a life time experience.

"Oh I don't mind," Dawn simply stated. "What else is on your mind, professor?" Dawn added as she noticed a twinkling in his eyes.

"I was wondering while you're at Hogwarts can you watch over Harry?"

"Of course I can, but why?" Dawn questioned, puzzled by the man's behaviour.

"I don't want young Harry to fall behind, become isolated, after Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. I'm concerned about his welfare. I believe that if Harry had someone to communicate with he may feel better," Dumbledore answered.

"Ok professor, I will look out for him," Dawn replied, receiving a pleasant smile in return.

"Oh thank you, Dawn. That's something I can stop worrying about. Now before I go, I have to inform a guardian of yours," Dumbledore told her.

"Could you ask Remus? Please?" she said quickly.

Dawn didn't like the idea of Dumbledore asking her uncle Severus for permission with her hatred for him still strong. And Buffy was ruled out for safety reasons. She couldn't risk Dumbledore letting it slip to her sister about the pregnancy.

When Dumbledore accepted her proposal and left to locate Remus, Dawn laid down on the bed in one motion as she tried to take everything that had just happened in.

* * *

Remus was in shock. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had accepted Dawn into Hogwarts. Although he knew Joyce's reasons for not allowing Dawn to attend as a child, he thought it was a huge disappointment. If he would've had any say on the matter Dawn would be completing her seventh year now.

Unfortunately, Remus didn't have the right to interfere with a mother's choice for her child and kept silent. And even though it was only until the baby was born, Dawn still got the chance to experience the many wonders of Hogwarts.

As he climbed the stairs to Dawn's room, Remus heard her on the phone, pacing in annoyance.

"Buffy. Buffy. BUFFY!" Dawn screamed into the mobile. "I'll be fine, I promise. I'll be surrounded by people who can protect me. Plus it's an amazing opportunity for me…What? I love you too...yes I'll be careful and I'll contact you every day."

When Dawn hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, Remus knocked and entered the room.

"Hey," Dawn greeted as she turned to see her uncle.

"Hello. Congratulations, I am so proud of you," Remus said as he hugged her.

"Well at least someone is," Dawn mumbled sadly, sighing against his chest.

Remus leaned away from Dawn to look at her fully. He saw miserable in her eyes.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah. She said she wasn't pleased about the idea. But after many arguments, I somehow managed to stop her from coming with me. I told Buffy I had to discover myself. I mean, having my sister accompanying me would've been a real bummer," Dawn explained.

"So you didn't tell her about the baby?" Remus asked, already knowing the answer.

"No I didn't. I will when I'm ready," Dawn huffed out; irritated he had brought the subject up again.

Dawn should be happy at a time like this. She was going to a magic school, a MAGIC school, for crying out loud. She should be thrilled that she stopped her sister from coming to England.

If Buffy wasn't pleased about her going to Hogwarts, just imagine what she would do if she found out she was having a child. It wasn't a good idea to anger a slayer, even if she was a blood relative.

As they both sat down on the bed, Remus tried to explain himself. He didn't mean to annoy her.

"Dawn, I had to ask. I know I agreed not to tell Buffy, but there are people you have to tell," Remus said.

Of course Dawn knew. She had to tell the others. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. If she was attending school with them every day, they would soon notice that her stomach started developing and connect the signs to pregnancy. They'd find out one way or the other.

* * *

As everyone entered the kitchen one by one, they saw Dawn situated at the table side by side with Remus, holding hands. At the sight of Dawn questions flew towards her at every angle as the children gathered round her.

"How are you?"

"What happened?"

"Are you ok?"

"When'd you wake up?"

As Dawn begun to feel closed in, she was saved by Mrs. Weasley.

"Children, give Dawn some room to breathe!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Thank you Mrs. W," Dawn replied.

As the children gave Dawn some breathing space and reluctantly sat down at the table, Dawn stood up and cleared her throat.

"Erm, I actually have something to tell you guys about what happened last night," Dawn said, looking at the room.

Now that she was about to expose her secret, it seemed more nerve-racking and she was hesitant to continue until Remus squeezed her hand gently in comfort.

The members in the room paid more attention to Dawn as they saw the anxiety cross her face.

"The reason for me fainting...is..." Dawn paused, only continuing when she received a nod from both Sirius and Remus.

"I'm pregnant," Dawn said hurriedly as the motto 'quick like a plaster' ran through her mind.

The shock on the faces, the silence in the room, the drops in jaws, was such a sight that if Dawn wasn't worried she would have laughed.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley, who dropped the vase with a gigantic CRASH!

* * *

**A.N: I had real trouble with this chapter. I don't like it but it has to be done. Next chapter I will summarize Dawn's summer at the house. Her pregnancy.**


	4. The summer and Diagon Alley

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

**Pretend Dawn has always been a witch. Thanks for the many reviews. I know people want to know who the father is but I will not be revealing that bit for a while so dawn can go to Hogwarts.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm pregnant," Dawn hurriedly said to get it over with. She thought that it was best to do it fast like pulling off a plaster to lessen the pain.

The shock on the faces, the silence in the room, the drops of mouths from Dawn's information was such a sight that if Dawn wasn't worried she would have laughed.

If you dropped a pin on the floor it would be heard.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley, who dropped the vase with a gigantic CRASH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Date: 13th August

"Huh? Not the response I was hoping for, but I suppose it's better than some reactions I could have got," Dawn said awkwardly, trying to break the tension in the room.

Unfortunately, all that happened was for people to blink, expressions similiar to a goldfish.

"Okay," Dawn said, expanding the word.

She turned to look at Remus and Sirius, who just shrugged at her as they did not know what to do themselves. She could hardly blame them, it's not like they had done anything like this before.

At the long-lasting silence Dawn coughed nervously and turned her attention to the broken vase.

"You know you should clean that up or I could repair it if necessary," Dawn said just for something to say.

As Dawn lifted her hand to perform the magic spell something flashed in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley raced over to Dawn, waving her hand as she said,

"No, no, no, you can't do that, not in your condition!"

Dawn was so shocked by the quick change of emotion, from stunned to her maternal nature, that she just let Mrs. Weasley push her gently on to a chair.

"Arthur, don't just sit there, get the girl a drink of water!" Mrs. Weasley ordered her husband.

"Yes dear," Mr. Weasley quietly obeyed her, hiding his amusement like Remus and Sirius, who had to cough to cover their laughter.

"Mrs. Weasley I am going to have to do magic some time, I mean I am going to Hogwarts," Dawn told her, forgetting about the fact that they didn't know about Dumbledore's visit.

"What?" everyone, except Sirius and Remus, cried out.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that part, didn't I?" Dawn cringed at the fact that she said something so stupid. But on the other hand she was kind of glad she said it as the room seemed to forget about her secret she revealed.

"Yes!" The children shouted as Mr. Weasley placed a glass of water in front of her and then both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at the table, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, just this morning Dumbledore came to me and offered me a chance to develop my magic for a year," Dawn explained as the children's faces showed confusion, excitement and joy.

The confusion came from Ron. His emotions came clearer as he asked Dawn the next question,

"Why just a year?"

Dawn thought he was so innocent that it was cute.

Dawn just pointed at her stomach and then he blush as realization crossed his face.

The twins were the ones most excited about Dawn coming to Hogwarts, probably more than Dawn.

"So you are coming to Hogwarts?" Dawn nodded at Fred's question, a little puzzled.

"You're going to be in our year?" George asked, than the twins glanced at each other.

That's when Dawn finally got what they were getting at. There was mischief behind their eyes as they thought up brilliant prank plans. She thought it was sweet in a way that even though she was pregnant they still treated her the same way.

"Erm...actually guys, I won't be in your year but the fifth year," Dawn said, sad for the first time about not going into her normal year.

"What? Why?" the twins asked disappointed.

"Not up to that level of magic, unfortunately," Dawn said, sighing.

"Oh," was all the twins whispered back to her, frowns set on their faces.

"Oh that's brilliant," said Hermione in a chirpy voice.

At her statement everyone looked at her with strange looks. She blushed, bright red, at the attention and explained her unusual outburst.

"Not...It's just...that if you're in my year than I will be able to help tutor you, get you ready for Hogwarts," Hermione stuttered out.

To Hermione's relief, Dawn smiled at her.

"Oh Hermione, you're, like, a life saver," Dawn exclaimed getting up from the chair and pulling Hermione out of her chair to hug her. As Dawn released Hermione she continued talking,

"I will be so grateful, I am not that good at magic already, but with a wand...It will be a disaster." Dawn shudder at the thought of her learning magic with a wand.

"Toilet," Sirius sang to Dawn.

Dawn was about to retaliate but Mrs. Weasley beat her to it.

"Sirius, leave her alone!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, resulting Sirius to sulk.

Dawn smirked at him and thought,

'Huh? There may be a few advantages of me being pregnant. Especially if it gets me out of trouble, which I seem to always be in.'

Dawn thought Mrs. Weasley would have hated her or disapproved of her being pregnant but it looked like after the shock was over, she was going to protect her instead. It was probably because she was a mother and could relate to what Dawn was going through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, which Mrs. Weasley made sure Dawn ate something healthy, the twins and Dawn were having a hushed discussion in the corner of the kitchen, while Mrs. Weasley magically repaired the vase with the incantation 'Reparo'.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, aka 'the trio', were all talking together about Dawn; her baby, what's she was like and her coming to Hogwarts. They all seemed to like her, but something was bothering Harry, it was clear when he excused himself off to his room.

"Skiving snack boxes..." Fred and George were trying to explain what they dealt at Hogwarts. Dawn had talked to them over breakfast and said that even though she was in a different year it didn't mean they couldn't pull pranks together. That soon got a smile on their faces.

As Dawn saw Harry leave, it reminded her that Dumbledore wanted her to keep an eye on him.

"Excuse me a minute, guys," Dawn interrupted the twins and begun to walk after Harry.

Hermione and Ron were about to follow Harry when Dawn stopped them and said,

"Its okay you two, I'll go check on him."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks of uncertainty, wanting to protect their friend. Dawn decoded the looks and said,

"I promise I will not harm him."

Sniggers came from Remus and Sirius, who were playing cards.

"Unless it's by accident," Sirius chuckled out. At the stare from his goddaughter Remus tried to stop laughing, but failed miserably.

Dawn huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not that clumsy!" Dawn said, annoyed.

"Uh-huh," Remus and Sirius replied to Dawn.

Dawn shrieked and stormed out as laughter could be heard as she climbed the stairs to Ron and Harry's room.

All the way up there she was muttering,

"Jeez, they are like children. On their own they are okay, but together it's like hell has broke loose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry could be found in his room, sulking in the darkness as his curtains were closed. He kept thinking the same thing over and over again. He was in a bad mood since Dawn's discussion. He had to pause his thoughts as knocking on his door could be heard.

He sighed thinking that his best friends had come to check on him.

He rose from his bed and opened the door, but he was surprised to see Dawn behind his door.

"Uh..." Harry had no idea what to say.

"Hey, can I come in? The kitchen is like a mad house," Dawn said, half smiling, half angry at the remembrance of what happened downstairs.

"Oh, yeah, come on in," Harry said, stepping out the way and allowing Dawn inside.

"You know you shouldn't just let anyone in," Dawn warned as she sat down on Harry's bed.

"What'd you mean?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"Oh just something left from my childhood about not inviting vampires in," Dawn said as Harry sat beside her, who was a little uncomfortable about being next to a girl, even if she was older and carrying a baby.

"Oh okay," Harry whispered, wondering what she was doing here. After a few moments of silence Harry couldn't take it anymore and curiosity won over.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you being Broody Mcbroody? That's, like, Angel's job," Dawn asked, confusing Harry. "What's wrong?" Dawn rephrased her question.

Harry sighed.

"It's nothing...it's just..." Harry was hesitant in answering Dawn. He didn't know if she would understand and didn't want to burden her.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. What's up?"

"It's just...Dumbledore. He seems to be ignoring me," Harry explained his depression.

"How is he ignoring you?" Dawn wanted to know the whole situation before giving him some advice.

"Well at the ministry meeting, he came through for me, but he didn't even talk or look at me. And then he came to you this morning, but didn't come to see me," Harry told Dawn his feelings.

Dawn had been listening thoughtful as Harry explained himself. After he finished speaking Dawn took her time before answering him. He obviously looked up to Dumbledore and was feeling unloved.

"Harry, Dumbledore is a headmaster, he was probably just busy. But he does care for you," Dawn replied, she wanted to be kind, but truthfully as she could be.

She, herself, thought the professor was up to something, but didn't say anything as it could throw him over the edge with everything else he is dealing with.

Harry scoffed.

"Yeah right! He's been so keen to keep me in the dark. Away from all my friends and family, and kept all news about Voldemort a secret. Yeah he really cares!" Harry snapped at Dawn.

Harry had been the same with his friends. Snapping at them for no reason. But the difference was that Dawn didn't react, just kept her face plain.

Dawn wasn't surprised by his outburst as she had been the same way when she found out she was the key, but Harry had been through worst.

"Harry, of course he cares. Why would he have started the order or helped you out at the meeting if he didn't care? Huh? He could have just let you get expelled from Hogwarts or let you rot in jail. He could have even handed you over to Voldemort. But he didn't because he cares for you," Dawn replied, her voice calm and steady.

As Dawn's words went into his mind Harry suddenly felt highly ungrateful and childish about the situation.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled, looking down ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you if you need me," Dawn said, smiling at Harry, who returned the smile.

Dawn's smile was quickly replaced by a frown.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No, I'm going to be sick." And with that said, Dawn ran out of the room in a hurry, heading for the toilet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The rest of the summer was spent differently than Dawn's summers with Buffy and the Scoobies. They would normally go shopping, hunting, and research or just relax. Okay, Dawn did do some relaxing and shopping, but she also studied with Hermione and Ginny, so she could catch up with the others. She had learnt the theory side of everything, but because she wouldn't be getting her wand until the end of the summer holidays she had to practice the spells wandless. Unfortunately, she was not very good at potions, nearly as bad as Neville, or charms, the other subjects she was average at.

She called Buffy every once in a while, just to tell her she was still alive and what she had been doing. Buffy still wasn't happy about Dawn's decision, but said she had to let her grow up. Dawn had a feeling Giles had spoken to Buffy and convinced her that it was a good idea. Buffy wasn't the only one that was contacting Dawn either; Snape had sent her letters, which Dawn destroyed, and had tried to visit, but Dawn just locked herself in her room. After a numerous of attempts, Snape finally got the idea and left Dawn alone, deciding that Dawn would come to him when she was ready.

Dawn still hadn't told Buffy or her uncle about her being pregnant. She hadn't even told Snape about her going to Hogwarts. She had persuaded Dumbledore to not tell him, that she would tell him when she was ready.

Dawn hadn't told her uncle because she wanted to surprise him about her studying at Hogwarts and the pregnancy. She discussed it with the twins and they came up with a plan for the first day of school, so they could get revenge on her uncle. She suspected that Dumbledore knew what she was up to due to the twinkle in his eyes and the small smirk he gave her when he agreed to not tell Snape.

Dawn had gotten close to everyone over the summer, but she had especially grown close to the twins and Harry. Everyone seemed to have accepted Dawn and her pregnancy. Well mostly, they found it hard to cope when Dawn had slight mood swings, which had developed early, and also when Dawn and Mrs. Weasley would discuss what being pregnant was like over meals.

Dawn would always remember one conversation her and Mrs. Weasley were having over breakfast one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback.

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Dawn were round the kitchen table in the morning time. Everyone was eating except Dawn, who was reading one of the pregnancy books she had brought.

"Dawn dear, you really should eat something," Mrs. Weasley said to Dawn.

Dawn looked up from her book and replied,

"Mrs. W, I would if I could, I mean the food you prepared looks great, but if I eat anything I'm going to be sick."

"I understand dear, but please try something at least. Also your morning sickness should subside by the twelfth week," Mrs. Weasley informed Dawn, who smiled at the fact.

To please Mrs. Weasley, Dawn picked up a banana and ate it at a slow pace, while going back to reading her book.

"Huh," Dawn exclaimed as a piece of information caught her interest in the book.

"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, intrigued at what the girl, she thought as her own daughter, was thinking.

"It says here that women around 6 months pregnant get horny," Dawn explained.

The result in Dawn sharing her thoughts was for Harry and Remus to choke on the juice they were drinking as everyone was stunned and blushing. They just stared at Dawn in horror. Dawn started laughing at their faces and soon enough all the females at the table did as well.

END OF FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Weasley had formed a bond between her and Dawn. She liked Dawn and the fact she could pass her wisdom and knowledge onto someone. She had been shocked at first that someone so young could be pregnant, but then she remembered what Severus had done to her and decided to help her as best as she could. She wanted to protect Dawn as much as she did with Harry.

She could see the bond between Dawn and her sons, Fred and George. They seemed to get along due to their excitement in pulling pranks. Together the three of them would cause havoc. Hermione and Ginny liked Dawn based on the girl talks they would have at night. At first they were uncomfortable about Dawn being pregnant, but soon came use to it and liked having another girl in their group.

The trio had grown to enjoy Dawn's company. With her sense of humor and weirdness she was fun to be around. Harry had got use to the conversations they would have about his experiences and the comfort she would offer him.

Remus was just glad to have her around again. To have his family close. Although he missed her, he didn't miss her scheming. He once found himself locked in a closet with Tonks. Dawn claimed that there was unresolved sexual tension they needed to sort out. After half an hour of awkward conversation Sirius found them and let them out, while laughing his head off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Date: Sunday 31st August

Dawn was 9 weeks pregnant; mood swings were activate and she was craving for food whilst her waistline was thickening. She was sat in the kitchen eating pickles dipped in chocolate sauce. She had always had a unique eating behavior, but this was just strange and weirdly she couldn't get enough.

Today she was getting her Hogwarts letter. She would be getting her wand and books today as well. She could finally practice her magic properly. She wanted to get her wand earlier, but Mr. Ollivander was on holiday, so she decided to wait until she got her letter and he was back before shopping.

There was a little tap at the window. She turned in her seat to see a snow owl situated outside. She cautiously walked to the window and opened it. The owl screeched a little and stuck out its leg, where seven letters were attached with string. Dawn hesitantly took the letters from the owl and as soon as it was free, it flew off.

Dawn still was wary about owls delivering mail, even though Buffy and Dawn had owls coming to the house when they were younger from Uncle Remus. She thought it was due to the fact that she got attacked by one when she was younger. Well the owl bit her finger, but it was a tragic time for her.

The envelopes were thick and heavy and made out of a yellowy parchment with the address written in emerald green. Dawn flicked through the letters until she found hers.

With trembling hands, she turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a big, letter H. When she opened the envelope, the letter read;

Dear Miss Summers,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all  
necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

After she read the letter, she found the book list and looked through that as well. She felt tears building up in her eyes and running down her cheeks. She was so happy and her hormones made her cry with joy.

Remus chose that moment to enter the room. At one glance at his goddaughter standing in the middle of the room crying, he was hugging her in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine. My Hogwarts letter came today," Dawn explained as Remus held her at arm's length, checking her for injuries.

"What? Why were you crying?" Remus questioned, puzzled. Getting her Hogwarts letter should be an exciting time.

"These are happy tears," Dawn replied, but continued when Remus gave her a strange look. "What? I'm pregnant."

"Dawn, you've got to stop using that excuse," Remus chuckled out.

"Why? It got me out of cleaning this house," Dawn replied.

"Ah, so that's why Fred and George were mad at you when you got to go shopping, while they were cleaning. You persuaded Molly that cleaning was bad for the baby," Remus said.

"Well, if they wanted to get out of it, they should have got pregnant. And the dust is awful for the baby's health," Dawn said innocently.

Remus looked at Dawn pointedly.

"What it is!" Dawn declared, hands on hips.

"Uh-huh, sure," Remus said, smiling at her antics.

Changing the subject, Dawn asked Remus if they were going to Diagon Alley. She had never been there, but had heard all about it from Hermione and couldn't wait.

"Yes, we are," Remus replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch Remus and Dawn departed from Grimmauld Place and made their way to Diagon Alley. Dawn was bouncing with excitement until they stopped at a tiny, grubby-looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone around them seemed to not be able to see it. Dawn looked at their destination and her excitement deflated.

"Impressive," Dawn sarcastically said.

"It's not the outside that matters, but the inside," Remus said, intelligently.

"Pretty wise for you, isn't it?" Dawn cheekily replied.

"I was a teacher, you know," Remus said, annoyed slightly at his goddaughter's comment.

"Don't I know it. You hassle me too much on homework to not be," Dawn said, smiling.

"Come on," Remus huffed out, grabbing hold of Dawn's hand and pulling her inside.

When Dawn entered the very dark and shabby pub, she saw a small crowd populated with old, creepy people. Behind the bar was an old man, who was quite bald and was named Tom.

"Uh-huh, what's so special about this place?" Dawn questioned, still not getting why they were in this place.

"It's the entrance to Diagon Alley," Remus explained to a clueless Dawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Leaky cauldron, Remus was tapping a few bricks on the wall. The bricks begun to move magically, forming an opening to walk through.

"Wow," Dawn whispered, completely amazed at what had happened before her eyes.

She wouldn't have believe it if she hadn't seen it herself, even though she lived in Sunnydale.

Dawn was astounded by the wonderful selection of magic shops, which were lit by the afternoon sun. She know understood why Diagon Alley was very famous amongst wizards and witches.

"Remarkable isn't it," Remus said, smiling at his goddaughters reaction.

"Remarkable doesn't even start to describe it," Dawn replied, still enchanted by the Alley.

Remus chuckled out as he walked through the gap in the wall,

"Come on you."

After a moment of more staring Dawn followed Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dawn walked down Diagon Alley she spun a few times, feeling like she was in heaven. People walked past her quickly and stared at her oddly, wondering what she was doing, but she didn't care as it reminded her of something from the movies.

She had already been shopping for about 2 hours with Remus's money and had gotten her books, cauldron, telescope and a set of crystal phials, but she still couldn't get over the fact that she was in such a magically land.

"Right Dawn, all you need is..." Remus said, looking to his side for Dawn, but found her missing. He stopped walking and turned to see Dawn spinning a few feet away.

He sighed, trying to keep calm and his blush from embarrassment to a minimal.

"Dawn, could you please concentrate? You've been doing that every time you exit a shop."

Dawn stopped spinning and giggled at Remus's face. She knew he didn't want to shout at her in front of a crowd of people and was trying to keep his emotions in control, but she could see a sliver of anger in his eyes.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Remus asked.

"Me? Never!" Dawn exclaimed innocently, trying and failing to hide her amusement.

"Oh, very funny Dawn," Remus said, mood rising at her laughter.

"I'm sorry, just having fun. So what's next?" Dawn asked, linking arms with him.

She could tell his patience was on thin ice and decided it wasn't best if she continued with her antics.

Remus frowned slightly at her change in subject, but let it slip and looked down at the list in his hands.

"School uniform," Remus simply stated, guiding Dawn to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion'.

"Oh why do I have to get a uniform? They are so ugly and...boarding school like," Dawn whined.

"Dawn, Hogwarts is a boarding school," Remus said, his smile returning slightly due to Dawn's behavior.

"What about if I designed my own uniform?" Dawn asked, trying to bargain with Remus once outside the shop.

Dawn knew she was making a fuss and that she couldn't make a uniform before tomorrow, but she had never worn a uniform and was glad she didn't have to in Sunnydale.

"No! Now go," Remus ordered, pushing her towards the door.

Dawn groaned and pouted as she reluctantly moved inside the shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dawn entered the shop she saw a short witch, dressed in mauve, who smiled at her welcomingly. Her smile widened as she spotted Remus.

"Remus, haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing here?"

"Hello Madam Malkin, just brought my goddaughter shopping for Hogwarts," Remus explained, smiling at the witch.

Madam Malkin glanced at Dawn and they introduced themselves.

"Aren't you a bit old to just start Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin questioned, puzzled.

"Let's just say, I'm like a guest student," Dawn replied, mysteriously.

Madam Malkin decides not to push the girl for a more detailed answer, but get straight down to business.

"Well, then let's get you fitted for some robes," Madam Malkin said, leading Dawn to a stool to stand on.

Once on the stool Madam Malkin slipped on a long robe and began to pin it to the right length as Remus sat down on a chair in the corner.

While she got measured Dawn had time to collect her thoughts.

'I wonder if Hogwarts is just as awesome as Diagon Alley. I hope so. What will the other students think of my baby? Hang on I am a Summers, I shouldn't care what people think. Stuff them! Stuff them? Oh my gosh that was so British,' Dawn thought with a smile.

Remus was observing her and noticed the sudden joyfulness on her face. He questioned her with an eyebrow raised.

Dawn just shrugged and shook her head, continuing with her thoughts.

'I've been here less than a month and I'm already talking like Giles. Oh the Scoobies are going to have a field day with this. Hmm, I wonder if I could get some pickles and chocolate when I have finished shopping. I still don't understand why pickles and chocolate, I always hated pickles. Stupid craving!' Dawn thoughts were paused as realization and slight panic crossed her face.

Concern began to set in the pit of Remus's stomach at the emotions he saw in Dawn's eyes.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Remus asked worriedly, causing Madam Malkin to stop and look at her customer.

"I completely forgot. What am I going to do when I start to get bigger?" Dawn told her godfather.

"Oh dear," Remus whispered. He too had forgotten about her condition until she mentioned it.

Suddenly his face brightens with an idea and further explained his expression to his puzzled goddaughter.

"Maybe Madam Malkin could make your uniform expandable. Madam Malkin do you have a flexible material or spell for Dawn's robes?" Remus asked Madam Malkin, taking control of the situation.

"Erm, yes dear I have. But I don't understand why I should. Why will Dawn get bigger?" Madam Malkin questioned, confused.

Remus and Dawn looked at each other and sighed, thinking 'let's get this over with.'

"I'm pregnant," Dawn said at the same time Remus said,

"She's pregnant."

Madam Malkin was stunned at the statement she heard. She was old fashioned and believed in being married before making love. She couldn't believe that the goddaughter of good old Remus Lupin was having a child in her teens.

"You're done. Step down from the stool and pick up your specially made uniforms in an hour," Madam Malkin said, her tone going from kind and gentle to noble and business-like.

Dawn stood there for a couple of seconds, gob smacked with the way she was being treated. She was about to voice her thoughts, just like she had been taught by Cordelia and Faith, when a hand covered her mouth as soon as she had started to speak.

"Thank you, Madam Malkin," Remus said, forcing himself to smile as he pulled his angry goddaughter backwards and out the door.

Remus couldn't believe the attitude towards Dawn from a woman that had accepted him as a werewolf, but he had to keep in control of his emotions so he could be an example for Dawn.

Once outside the shop Remus removed his hand from Dawn's mouth and she immediately began talking, her voice filled with fury.

"What a complete donkey's butt. I mean honestly you would have thought I crawled out of a sewer or worse I was a idiotic demon, not that all demons are idiots, but most, I think that if we gave her a stick she would have poked me with it, what a bit-"

"Yes, thank you Dawn," Remus said, interrupting her rant.

When Dawn glared at him he continued,

"What about if we go get your wand now, then we will be done," Remus smiled, hopeful that he had successfully distracted her from the scene moments ago.

"Fine!" Dawn pouted, stamping off to the left, even thought her heart had started to flicker with happiness of finally getting her wand.

After walking a few feet, she realized that she had no idea where she was going.

"Erm, where is it?" Dawn asked her godfather, who hadn't left his spot from outside the shop.

Remus just pointed to the right with a small smirk of his face.

"Oh, shut up!" Dawn snapped, doing a good impression of Giles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they had reached Ollivanders Dawn's anger had decreased and she now found herself in a tiny, narrow and shabby shop, where the walls were lined from floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes.

"Could have cleaned up a bit," Dawn whispered, commenting on the dust covered surfaces.

"Dawn!"

"What! He's a wizard; he could do a spell of something to charm the objects to clean, like in sleeping beauty. It's quite easy, I mean even I could do it," Dawn explained to Remus with a look of disgust as she spotted cobwebs in the corners.

"Good afternoon," a soft voice spoke, causing Dawn to jump.

Dawn turned to see an old man standing behind the counter at the end. He had wide, pale eyes that shone like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"H-Hello," Dawn stuttered out, wondering how long he had been there and how he moved so quietly without the aid of vampire skills. 'Unless he is a vampire.'

Remus was having fun with how Dawn had reaction to Mr. Ollivander and was hiding his amused smile behind his hand. He, too, had jumped the first time he came to his shop, but he was now experienced enough to not respond to Mr. Ollivander's entrances.

"Ah yes, yes, yes. Dawn Summers, I hoped I would see you a couple of years ago, but now is as good as any other time. I see so much of your mother in you," Ollivander spoke, eyes not blinking, which Dawn felt creepy about.

"Erm...thank you," Dawn awkwardly said, glancing at her amused godfather.

"Ah Remus, Remus Lupin. How are you, dear boy? Still setting paper on fire by accident?" Mr. Ollivander asked when he finally seemed to notice Remus.

"N-No, I got control of that," Remus replied, ashamed and shifting from feet to feet as Dawn stared at him with a smirk.

Before Dawn got a chance to hassle Remus over the recent piece of information, Remus changed the subject.

"Maybe we can start the process of matching a wand for Dawn?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. Well now, Miss. Summers, which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander questioned as he pulled out a long tape measure from his pocket.

"Erm, my right arm I suppose," Dawn replied slowly, never really thinking about her wand arm before.

"Hold out your arm," Mr. Ollivander ordered, immediately measuring Dawn's arm and body as soon as she held it out.

Thinking he had enough measurements, Mr. Ollivander stopped measuring and replaced the tape measure in his pocket while he flitted through the shelves, taking down boxes.

"Right then, Miss. Summers. Nine inches. Cherry. Dragon heartstring. Just take it and give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander said, passing the wand to Dawn.

As Dawn begun to wave the wand, she felt it wasn't right for her and was proven correct as boxes from the shelves came flying off.

"Hmm, perhaps not," Mr. Ollivander commented, snatching the wand back.

It was disaster after another disaster from then on as vases to boxes exploded, that was until Mr. Ollivander handed her a ten and a half inch, willow, and unicorn hair wand.

As soon as she touched the wand she felt her body glow with warmth as a tingle sensation entered through her fingers. She aimed the wand above her head and swished it around; the result was a bright green light swirling round her body, so she felt like she was floating on air.

As the sensation stopped she found that Remus was clapping and whooping unprofessionally, while Mr. Ollivander was staring at Dawn in wonder and thought.

As Dawn came down from her happiness she saw Mr. Ollivander's facial expression and she asked curiously,

"What?"

Mr. Ollivander faced Dawn, forgetting about Remus and paying her all the attention.

"The wand that has chosen you is outstanding for defense against the dark arts, probably similar to Harry Potter's wand. It seems that this wand has a connection with the power within," Mr. Ollivander said, puzzling Remus and Dawn as they shared a look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Madam Malkin's shop, where inside Remus was collecting her clothes as Dawn refused to enter, she stood thinking about what had happened at Ollivander's.

'What did he mean by 'the power within' ?.'

When they left the shop Remus claimed that Mr. Ollivander must be getting mad in his old age as he couldn't see Dawn being that good at defense against the dark arts with her past record of magic. Remus meant it as a joke and obviously didn't believe any word Mr. Ollivander said, but it didn't stop her from being fearful.

As she thought about it for a few moments, she finally had an idea about what it could be about.

'The power within. Of course, the key! Did that mean the key's powers were enhancing at last. I am going to be all powerful? Well I'm not going to worry about anything until the time comes up and I show this so called power. Right?'

Dawn's thought train was cut as Remus exited the shop and they started making their way back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I wrote so many different situations for Diagon Alley, where Harry went as well, but I thought that was being guarded, so he wouldn't be able to go out. I tried it with everyone but Harry, and then thought they wouldn't like to leave Harry on his own. So I came to conclusion it should be just a happy family moment for Dawn and Remus.**

**I know I promised the start of Hogwarts, but this chapter was so long that I couldn't be bothered to.**


	5. Onward to Hogwartsencounter with prince

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything **

**Pretend Dawn has always been a witch. Thanks for the many reviews. I know people want to know who the father is but I will not be revealing that bit for a while so dawn can go to Hogwarts.**

**Sorry it's late but I did a whole chapter, then it deleted. Also had exams, university etc**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was deep in thought, moving her food from side to side, and thinking about what Mr. Ollivander had said. She knew that she said she wasn't going to think about it, but how could she not. Last time the key was involved in her life it killed Buffy.

She was pulled out of her depression as she saw something that was happening around the table. How could she have been so stupid? This had been happening all summer and she was now just realizing what it meant.

Ginny had been staring at Harry longingly, which he was oblivious too, and Hermione and Ron had been glancing at the other, but missing each other every time, like in the movies. It was obvious that Ginny fancied Harry, and Ron and Hermione fancied each other.

By the end of year she would have them all together, including Remus and Tonks. Remus deserved to be happy with everything that has happened in his life. She knew that they liked each other; they were just too shy to admit. Maybe she could lock them in a cupboard again.

'Boy, this was going to be fun,' Dawn thought with a smirk.

Dawn suddenly let out a squeal as fingers attacked her side in a tickling manner. She turned to her right to see her attacker was her uncle Remus.

"What?" Dawn asked as she saw a smile on Remus's smile. "Why did you do that for?"

"Well I saw you smirk and thought it would be best if I distracted you from your thoughts of evil," Remus said, failing to act serious.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her godfather and replied,

"I was not thinking evil thoughts." Everyone stared at her, disbelieving her. "I wasn't!" Dawn huffed and glared at them.

Dawn knew that she would break out with the truth from their staring if they didn't stop, so she decided to lie quietly.

"Just thinking about what to pack, like my mobile phone, iPod...that sort of stuff."

The table was silent for second before Harry, Remus and Sirius started laughing, while the Weasley's looked puzzled and Hermione angry.

"What? What's so funny?"

But Dawn didn't get an answer just got more laughter. Dawn turned to Hermione, raising her eyebrow for an answer.

"Dawn, electronic objects don't work at Hogwarts" Hermione stated.

"What?" Dawn shouted in horror.

"Honestly Dawn, did you read the handbook I gave you?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer already.

"Was it is the rules section because I didn't read that bit," Dawn said, but when Hermione tutted she defended herself by saying, "What? It didn't seem important."

When the table calmed down she asked Remus,

"So if I can not use my mobile then how do I communicate with you?"

"Dawn, you will have to use owls," Remus answered with a smirk.

Horror and fear spread over Dawn's face as she heard her godfather.

"Oh yeah, little Dawnie's afraid of owls," Sirius stated, sniggering.

"Shut up! It was only because one bit me when I was little!" Dawn said, sending Sirius a death glare.

"So Dawn you are afraid of owls?" The twins said with matching grins.

'Oh bugger' Dawn thought, knowing the twins were going to use these piece of information to prank her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1st September

Remus woke with proud and sadness in his heart at the fact that his goddaughter was going to Hogwarts. He would miss her pranking ways and bubbly personality, he just knew it.

As he walked up to Dawn's room, the door just ajar and he called hear Dawn speaking on the phone.

"Buffy, it's not funny. You know I hate owls. STOP LAUGHING! Oh you ARE so evil. Look I have got to go and try and zip up my suitcases, I will send you a letter if I get over my fear. Love you too, be careful and happy hunting."

When Dawn hung up the phone, Remus entered and found three large suitcases on the bed, overfilled with clothes.

"Dawn you do realize you will be back at Christmas?" Remus asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but remember I am girl and pregnant with different maternity clothes. Now stop talking and help me close them!" Dawn demanded, pointing at the suitcases.

Remus sighed and started on the task. After what seemed like hours they had the suitcases closed and downstairs, where everyone was saying goodbye to Remus and Sirius. Remus could not come because he was a werewolf and Sirius a wanted criminal.

Dawn started to sob her heart out and clung to both of them tightly because of her hormones. It took 10 minutes for Dawn to be forcible removed from the house and to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dawn entered the wall to platform nine and three-quarters, she became less reluctant and more in awe of the platform. The platform had an atmosphere that lifted the spirits of everyone on it. The platform was crowded with wizarding children, carrying enormous trunks and caged owls, which were all going towards a scarlet steam train. As Dawn stared in amazement, Fred and George quickly said 'goodbye' and pulled Dawn towards a friend.

Dawn came back to reality and found herself in front of a black boy with dreadlocks, who Dawn knew was called Lee Jordan from the photos the twins showed her.

She already liked Lee Jordan from the stories she has heard about him and knew they would be instant friends.

"Lee, we would like to introduce you to Dawn," Fred and George said.

Lee stuck out his hand, which Dawn shook, and greeted her.

"Hello Dawn, I have heard a lot about you."

"Hey, all good things I hope?" Dawn asked glancing at the twins.

"Well to me it seemed good, but to over people possible not," Lee answered, making Dawn laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn spent her time on the train with the twins and Lee talking about the sort of hell they could release together on to the students of Hogwarts. In return for Lee telling Dawn some secrets, Dawn thought that she should tell Lee about the pregnancy, her sister and Snape. Dawn knew that if the twins trusted him so could she.

Lee took the news quite well, bit shocked at first but he soon relaxed again. What shocked him the most was that 'a lovely lady like her could come from evil'.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Dawn was bouncing in her seat with excitement at the fact that she was nearly at Hogwarts. But her excitement soon stop when she hear Harry, Ron and Hermione arguing with a familiar white blond teenager with Gray and cold eyes.

As she neared the group she saw the teenager had two followers behind him, to make him seem threatening.

"I surprised the Ministry still lets you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can I heard there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry, making Harry lunge for him, but was held back by Ron.

As Dawn approached the group from behind Harry, Dawn could feel the twins and Lee following her.

Dawn was angry at the words that Draco had said to Harry, especially with Draco's past, but kept calm as she spoke.

"That's not nice Draco. I'm sure that there's more chance you have a cell, not Harry."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw Dawn behind his enemies. She had a hand on Potter's shoulder to calm him down.

"D-D-Dawn," Draco stuttered, which surprised all watching as the prince of Slytherin never stuttered.

"Hello Draco, surprised to see me? Well I must be going. Keep out of trouble," Dawn said, whilst walking past Draco, but not before patting Draco's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review**


	6. The Sorting and revenge

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was silence on the platform as the students tried to take what just happened in. No one has ever talked to Draco Malfoy like that and never left him speechless, afraid and embarrassed. They didn't know who this new older student was, but they looked at her with appreciation.

The students were brought back to reality when Draco glared at the stares he was getting and shouted,

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? MOVE!"

Draco walked away quickly with Crabbe and Goyle running after him as he tried to hide his blushing cheeks.

Students started gathering their belongings, whispering to each other as the twins, Lee, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran after Dawn. They were going to demand answers from Dawn, but stopped at the scene in front of them.

Dawn was at the front of a carriage stroking and talking to thin air, looking ready to pinch someone's cheeks like most grandmas. Dawn's behaviour was confusing to everyone but Harry, who was shocked at the fact that the thin air was really a black winged horse.

Harry looked further up the path to Hogwarts to see all the carriages being pulled by these creatures.

"Dawn, are sure you should be touching that thing?" Harry asked, worried for Dawn's safety.

Dawn stopped what she was doing to look up the confused faces of her friends, except Harry.

"I am sure these creatures aren't dangerous, because if they were evil do you they would be near children? I think not," Dawn told Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked, puzzled and slightly worried like everyone else who had watched the interaction.

"You mean you can't see them?" Harry questioned.

"See what?"

"That, pulling the carriage," Harry explained pointing at the creature.

"There nothing pulling the carriage, it's pulling its self like normal," Hermione said, looking concerned at Harry and Dawn.

Harry was about to answer when Dawn interrupted by calmly saying,

"Oh well, let's get going."

Dawn started to get in the carriage, wanting desperately to begin her year at Hogwarts, when she was stopped with a roll of questions.

"That's all you going to say? Aren't you a little afraid of the fact we can see them when others can't?"

"More importantly Dawn, how do you know Malfoy enough to terrify him?"

The last questions were from the twins, obviously they thought that Dawn see an invisible object wasn't nearly as important as Dawn nearly making Draco Malfoy wet his pants.

"Firstly, Harry, in Sunnydale you learn after years of living there to expect the unexpected and move on. Anyway I'm sure it will be explained later," Dawn answered waving the matter of.

Before Harry could answer Dawn turned to the rest of the group.

"And I know Draco because his Snape's godson, so when me and Buffy use to visit Snape, Draco was often there. The reason why Draco is so afraid of me is probably because I know all his secrets, which could ruin his status in the wizarding world," Dawn explained, refusing to say uncle and Snape in the same sentence.

The group were speechless at Dawn's explanation, but were unfrozen as Dawn got in a carriage and her loyal lapdogs, Lee and the twins, raced after her and climbed beside her.

The 'trio' was left behind to hear the twins ask Dawn to tell them about Draco embarrassing moments when he was little, to which Dawn laughed and refuse to say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was constantly asked about Draco and why she was talking and stroking to thin air minutes before, but refused to answer until she knew the full facts about the creature herself. She didn't want to punish Draco with stories about him until he fully deserved it and because she could remember the Draco he was when they grew up together, the 'real' Draco.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she stood in front of Hogwarts castle, which was standing high and mighty. She was in awe as Lee and the twins directed her into the entrance hall, which was a large, cavernous room, lit by torches, with ceiling so high it was barely visible and wide marble staircase opposite the front doors.

Just as she finished taking the entrance hall in a woman with white hair in a tight bun with beady eyes, which were framed by glasses, came towards them.

"Ah, there you are, we have been waiting for you. You were supposed to come with the other first years in the boat, why did you not?" Professor McGonagall asked in a strict voice which made dawn nervous.

"Oh, I erm didn't know..." Dawn started but Lee came to her rescue.

"Professor McGonagall, it was our fault not Dawn's as we completely forgot. We would have been reminded if Hagrid had shouted, but we didn't hear him..."

"That's quite enough. Go the great hall now!" Professor McGonagall instructed.

The boys saluted the professor with a cheeky grin and wished Dawn luck, before following the rest of the students through some double doors on her right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor McGonagall guided her into a small room to the left-hand side, which was filled with small children all nervous and wondering why someone so old was with them. As professor McGonagall explained the sorting ceremony, Dawn begun to feel nervous herself. The nervous were replaced a little by excitement as the professor led them into the great hall, because she knew that revenge on Snape was soon to come.

The great hall was a vast chamber with an enchanted ceiling that mirrors the sky outside and floating candles. There were four long tables for the four houses (Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and next to the far wall, Gryffindor) and at the top of the room the teachers sat at a High Table, which was raised.

She tried to stay to the back, head down, so Snape would not recognise her, but she was frightened the plan was ruined when the room started to fill with whispers and people pointing. She sneaked a glance at Snape to find that he was not at all interested in the ceremony as he himself had his head down, drinking.

Dawn looked over at the Gryffindor table quickly and threw a wink at the twins, which was returned, and then put her head again.

Once at the top of the room, in front of the table, Dawn saw a stool which had on a hat which looked battered and old, patched, frayed, and extremely dirty.

Professor McGonagall started the ceremony calling names from a piece of parchment and directing them with to the hat. Dawn could not quite believe that was the hat that was going to sort her into a house.

Dawn had started with patience, waiting for her name to be called, but grew frustrated as the desire for revenge on her uncle increased.

Finally Professor McGonagall looked at her list then at her. Dawn knew it was her time and just bit back a smile as her inner self screamed with delight and evil.

"Snape, Dawn" Professor McGonagall stated.

Instantly Professor Snape's head snapped up to stare at Dawn in shock and disbelieve, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as gasps went through the room.

Dawn proceeded to the stool, with her head high, in a now silent great hall, except for the sniggers from the twins. Dawn caught the eye of the headmaster and knew a 100 percent that Dumbledore had known her plan in the summer and the reasons behind it as his twinkling eyes and a little smile were confirmation.

As soon as Dawn put the hat it immediately spoke, which shocked Dawn even though everyone had told her about it. She just couldn't believe a hat could talk.

'Ah the key or should I say Dawn summers has finally arrived at Hogwarts. It's an honour to be in your presence.'

'Erm, thanks...I think,' Dawn whispered.

'You have a great force inside you and the house will be important to connect it, make it stronger.'

'Force inside me? Basically what Mr Ollivander said. What's so important about the key now? It's done its purpose!" Dawn thought to herself, angry at both statements about the key.

'The place for you is...'

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted out.

The students were shocked that someone related to Snape could be placed in Gryffindor, which was known for courage. The silence was shattered by the twins and Lee standing up on their seats, cheering madly. They glared at the other students at the table until they slowly began to clap their hands.

Dawn bounced off the stool and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, but not before she turned to Snape and waved with a devious grin, making him snarl a little.

Dawn sat in between Fred and George with Lee opposite and she high-fived them as she felt people staring at her, but could not do anything about it now as the sorting ceremony was still continuing.

"That was brilliant, Dawn..."

"...did you see Snape's face when they called you name?" Fred and George asked.

"I know, it was awesome payback. Thanks guys for giving me the idea," Dawn said, hugging the twins.

"Wait a minute, you planned that?" Ron whispered down to them, receiving nods .

"How is using Snape's name payback?" Harry asked quietly, confused.

"Think about it Harry, Snape has a reputation here for being mean and cold, and it's very important to him. If he's reputation was ruined by a niece who is sweet, kind and creates mischief, he would not be able to control students and spread fear like normal. It also helps that I am pregnant," Dawn whispered back, making sure no-one else could hear.

A smirk appeared on Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's face as the thought of Snape being destroyed, but Hermione didn't shared that thought as she tutted and frowned, gaining Dawn's attention.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's not like you like Snape anyway, have a bit of fun," Dawn whispered to her.

Hermione was about to reply when Dumbledore stood as the sorting ceremony had finished and everyone turned their attention to him, giving Dawn a break from the uncomfortable stares.

"Good evening children. This year we have an older student joining us," Dumbledore stated, looking at Dawn as did everyone else, "Dawn Snape, could you please stand."

Dawn glared at Dumbledore, but reluctantly standing up, whispering, "Like they don't know who that is."

"Dawn will be joining us for a year to study magic, she will be in the fifth year. I am sure you will make her welcome to Hogwarts. Let's give her a round of applause," Dumbledore instructed.

Dawn blushed as applause bounced off the walls, even if they were half-hearted from all the tables.

"Can I sit now?" Dawn asked Dumbledore rudely, making people gasp.

The wizards and witches were waiting for Dumbledore to tell Dawn off, but all he did was nod with a smile on his face.

"I swear that was punishment for not coming to Hogwarts earlier in life," Dawn whispered to her friends angrily, causing them to laugh as she buried her face in George's shoulder, while Fred rubbed her back to calm her down and the redness in her face to disappear.

Dumbledore continued his speech as Dawn got in control of her emotions,

"We have two changes in the staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking over Care of Magic Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I am sure you will all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you..."

Dumbledore was interrupted by Professor Umbridge, who was overly dressed in pink, coughed for attention.

The whole room was still, in shock at the fact the headmaster was interrupted for the first time in their school years.

As Umbridge stood from her chair to approach towards the front of the platform, where Dumbledore was, Harry informed the group that umbridge was at his hearing with the ministry and worked for Fudge.

Dawn threw umbridge a glare, watching her with suspicion as umbridge begun her own speech with a strange smile, almost forced and unnatural.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends."

'Bright, happy faces? Not from where I am looking,' Dawn thought as she observed the bored, sad faces of her fellow students.

"Not likely," The twins said, commenting on the phrase 'be good friends', resulting in Dawn laughing.

Umbridge turned to stare at the three with a look of authority on her face, so Dawn turned her laughter into coughing as Fred and George patted her back, making the act seem genuine.

Umbridge paused for moment before continuing,

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

When she finished there was another silence as the students stared blankly at her, before Dumbledore quickly started to clap, making a few students clap.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most illuminating."

"Do you think illuminating means to Dumbledore dull, boring and lies? Because that's what I thought." Dawn said, getting giggles from people close by who heard.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked, ignoring Dawn's comment.

Hermione answered gravely,

"It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

"This isn't good is it?" Dawn questioned and Hermione shook her head, "Didn't think so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review**

**I know not a lot happened, but couldn't think. Hoping that for an interaction between Dawn and snape and/or Umbridge**


	7. Seamus and wake up calls

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

Seamus may be a bit OOC but he is just angry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone through the windows of a dormitory, lighting up a room. The room contained five four poster beds, all with deep-red velvet curtains and one of the beds held two occupants: one male and one female.

The light flicked on to the female's face, slowly waking her up from a deep sleep. As the woman stretched her body, she leisurely opened her eyes to find herself next to Harry Potter. The woman of course was Dawn Summers - well Snape in Hogwarts.

Harry looked so peaceful in his sleep now compared to when she found him asleep late last night. She looked at the other wizards in the fifth year male dormitory, they were all fast asleep as well; Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and finally the reason she was here, Seamus Finnigan.

It all happened after dinner last night...

_Flashback_

_Dawn was taking her time to the Gryffindor tower, even though she was the first to rush out of the great hall to avoid her uncle. She wasn't a coward; she just didn't want her special night ruined by arguing._

_She was dawdling along the corridor in order to observe the magical things around her like the moving staircases and the portraits, which made her whisper out 'wow' every now and then._

_When they finally did reached the Gryffindor tower everyone, minus Harry, Hermione, Lee and the Weasley's as they were all with Dawn, were already inside._

_As soon as the fat lady opened her painting Dawn saw a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs and a fireplace. The common room was full of students updating their friends of their summer holidays, but when the group entered and spotted Harry the room immediately quieted._

_Harry felt uncomfortable with the awkward silence and the glares he was getting, so he tried to break it by talking to some friends. As he walked up to two fellow students everyone followed his movement, watching for danger._

_Dawn could feel her hormones kicking into anger mode at the way Harry was being treated, but told herself not to lose her temper on the first night. She grabbed the closest hands, which were Hermione's and Ginny's, and held them tight to try and calm down. Hermione and Ginny squeezed back as they saw the look on Dawn's face._

_"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry asked gently._

_"Alright, better then Seamus's anyway," Dean answered_

_Seamus stood up from his chair, placing a newspaper furiously down on the table in front of him, and walked to Harry._

_"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus gritted out._

_"Why?" Harry questioned._

_"Let me see..." Seamus begun sarcastically, "because of you! The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry. About Dumbledore as well."_

_"And your mum believes them?" Harry asked._

_"Well, no one was there the night Cedric died and you're just bloody mad!" Seamus shouted, which was a bad mistake as Dawn's temper reached the top level._

_Dawn let go of the girls hands and as she approached Seamus and Harry she heard the girls telling her to stop, but she ignored them as her reasoning had long gone out of the window._

_"Oi, leave Harry alone before my foot finds itself in your butt!" Dawn shouted, glaring at Seamus as he turned round to see her._

_Seamus was shocked for a moment before he responded,_

_"What? Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about you-know-who?"_

_"Yes I do!" Dawn replied, giving him the glare Buffy uses on vampires causing Seamus to flinch, making Dawn feel smug._

_Dawn thought that the argument had ended, so walked around Seamus to comfort Harry and send him to bed, but Seamus spoke up with confidence._

_"Why are you sticking up for Harry anyway? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your fellow death eaters?"_

_Gasps of shock where heard at the comment Seamus made as Dawn's friends were all furious, even Hermione who normally was so in control of her emotions._

_Before Dawn started on Seamus she had to get Harry out of the room, so he could calm down because she didn't want him to get in trouble. If she got in trouble she could use her pregnancy as an excuse like she normally did, plus she could embarrass Snape this way._

_"Harry, go to your room and calm down," Dawn told him, but she saw resistance in his eyes. Dawn stepped closer to Harry and hugged him so she could whisper into his ear._

_"Harry, go I'll be fine. You need to stay out of trouble as the ministry will use anything to get you expelled or make you look insane. I will come and see you later," Dawn murmured, winking at Harry._

_Harry gave one more look around the room, before bolting up the stairs to his dormitory._

_As soon as he was gone Dawn spun around rapidly, facing a now nervous Seamus as he saw the Snape like glare aimed right at him._

_"What did you say about me?" Dawn questioned, strangely calm._

_When no answer came Dawn repeated the question. No answer came again, just Seamus stuttering._

_"That's what I thought! Don't you ever say that about me or Harry," Dawn informed, about a step away from Seamus._

_Hermione and Ginny had seen how close Dawn was to Seamus, as well as the look in Dawn's eyes, and knew they had get her out of here before she lost control, even though they thought what Seamus said was way out of order._

_"Dawn come on let me show you to your room," Hermione whispered, pulling gently on Dawn's arm while Ginny grabbed the other arm._

_Dawn looked at her friends' pleading faces and gave up on the fight, even though she didn't want to._

_"You are so lucky that I love my friends," Dawn whispered coldly, pointing at Seamus._

_As Dawn was lead up the stairs she heard Ron, Fred, George and Lee warn Seamus not to mess with Dawn._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Dawn was sitting on a bed in the dormitory, which had three other beds, eating her chocolate she brought with her to try and calm herself down._

_Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the bed too, watching Dawn's anger wash away._

_"I think I may have over reacted a little bit," Dawn confessed, sighing as she fell back on to her pillows._

_"You did a bit Dawn, but Seamus should not have said those things," Hermione replied, rubbing Dawn's hand in comfort._

_"I know. This wasn't the way I wanted by first day to go," Dawn said, tears starting to run down her face._

_"Oh Dawn, don't worry about it, no one would blame you. Plus your pregnant, isn't that the excuse you always use," Ginny cheekily said, making them all laugh._

_"Thanks you guys, you're the best," Dawn said, pulling them down to hug the two of them._

_"You're welcome," Hermione and Ginny said at the same time, freakishly like Fred and George, causing them to burst out laughing._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_After the girls made Dawn feel better they stayed up late gossiping, but when Ginny left for her room and the other girls in her room where asleep, she crept out of bed in her rabbit pyjamas._

_She was now tip-toeing around the boys' side of the tower, trying to find the room Harry slept in._

_She opened a door slightly and stuck her head inside and gave a silent cheer of achievement as she spotted Harry and his other roommates sleeping. She stepped in the room, quietly closing the door and crossing the floor to Harry's bed._

_Her smile didn't last long as she saw Harry moving around in his sleep, moaning the name 'Cedric'. Her heart went for Harry as she realised that Harry was reliving Cedric's murder and Voldemort._

_Dawn knelt on the bed and softly shook Harry's shoulder and whispering his name. After a few moments, Harry responded and shot up into a sitting position, shaking slightly._

_"Harry, Harry, its ok, you're fine," Dawn said reassuring him with an arm round him._

_"D-Dawn, what are you doing here?" Harry asked after he woke up and came to his sense._

_"Didn't I tell you I would come and see you?" Dawn questioned him, smiling._

_"Yeah, but...I didn't think you...I mean...I'm sorry for what Seamus said and dragging you into my problems," Harry apologised, frowning._

_"Hey, don't say sorry, I should have expected someone to say something like when I took Snape's last name. And from now on your problems are my problems. No don't argue, I mean it," Dawn replied, bringing a small smile to Harry face._

_"Thanks Dawn...for everything," Harry said._

_"No prob. Now let's get some sleep so I don't fall asleep in class," Dawn said, hugging Harry before getting under the covers with Harry._

_Harry blushed at Dawn's closeness, but all Dawn did was laugh lightly and turn over._

_"Night Harry."_

_"Night Dawn," Harry whispered happily, knowing that he will have a peaceful sleep for the first time in months because of Dawn's presence._

_End of flashback_

As Dawn thought of the night before she was naturally stroking Harry's hair in a soothing manner like a mother did. At that thought she moved her hands down to her stomach, thinking with a wide smile,

'I'm going to be a mother'.

Excitement was bubbling in her stomach that needed to be let out, so she decided to wake up Ron as Harry needed more sleep and because the way she planning on waking him would be so much fun.

Dawn crept across the room and kneeled on Ron's bed with each leg either side of his body so she was hovering over him. She started to run her finger over his face, tickling him slightly causing him to swat her hand in his sleep.

Dawn giggled softly and continued tickling him, but in the stomach with light touches. Again resulting in swatting. Dawn started to get bored, so she leaned down to Ron's ear and shouted,

"RON! SPIDERS!"

Ron was instantly awoke and shot up as Dawn moved back away from him.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Ron screamed, looking frantically around for any spiders close to him. When he found nothing, but Dawn hovering over him giggling madly, he understood what happened.

"Merlin Dawn, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry Ron, but I was excited and needed something to do," Dawn said, chuckling slightly.

"So you decided to shock me to death. You and my brothers are so alike, no wonder your friends. I have a feeling I am going to get pranked on a lot this year, aren't I?" Ron said groaning at the thought.

Dawn was going to answer when a cough from the left of them interrupted. They both whipped their heads around to see Harry wide awake, eyebrows raised and eyes shining with amazement as he looked at the position they were in.

"Hi Harry, sleep well?" Dawn asked casually, although there was a hint of laughter in her voice as Ron's face reddened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the prank Dawn left Harry and Ron before the other boys woke and found a girl in their room. Screams would probably fill the room if they did wake up, alerting everyone and she really did not want to explain why she was in a 15 year old boy's bed. She still didn't understand how the boys didn't wake up from Ron's screams.

Dawn wondered around the common room to get a proper look at the place she would likely be sending most of time in. The common room had comfortable armchairs, a fireplace, and tables. There was a notice board, for public announcements, and on there was an advent from the twins looking for students who needed 'simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs'.

'Painless' Dawn thought, snorting, 'I don't think so.'

All the twins wanted were some students to experiment their products on. She knew that the only reason that they came back to school was to do 'market research', as they called it, so they would know what products to make when they opened their own joke shop.

When Dawn entered her dormitory she saw that Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were already up and getting changed into their school uniforms. Dawn couldn't believe that they were awake as it was still early morning.

"What are you guys doing up?" Dawn asked, making them jump in surprise.

"Dawn, where were you? Your bed looks like it has not been slept in," Hermione questioned, ignoring Dawn's questions and giving her a stern look.

"Oh...I...I woke up early last night...and...Couldn't sleep so went in the common room, but must have fallen asleep," Dawn replied thinking on the spot and feeling like she was talking to her mother.

"Hmm...Well go and get ready, breakfast will be served soon," Hermione told Dawn, looking at her suspiciously.

"Breakfast will be served soon? But it's only like 7am?" Dawn questioned confused.

"Dawn, breakfast starts at 7.30am so Dumbledore can give any notices before classes start at 8.30am," Hermione informed Dawn.

Dawn tried to digest the information that she had to be dressed in half an hour. She thought that in a magic school she would get a lie-in, I mean she didn't normally get up until 9.

"Oh this sucks. Hermione you might as well go down to breakfast because I won't be ready in ages."

"Are you sure? I could wait, I don't mind what with what happened yesterday," Hermione said, concerned.

"No its okay, and I want to make a grand entrance anyway," Dawn replied, twinkling in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**No it's late but it was long but cut it short and made it two chapters.**


	8. The start of lessons

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was general chatter in the great hall as everyone looked at their schedule's talking about their holidays, but the main subject was Harry Potter as well as Dawn Snape. Apparently the whole school knew about Dawn's argument with Seamus, even the Slytherins.

Harry was having a difficult time as everyone was talking about his 'lies' and the death of Cedric last year. People were also keeping their distance from him in case he attacked them. Harry was stuck listening to Hermione argue with the twins about selling their interventions in school and Ron complaining about his schedule.

Halfway through breakfast running footsteps could be heard approaching the opened doors to the great hall. Everyone was quiet and observed the doors, even the teachers, waiting for the person to appear.

Second later Dawn skidded to a halt at the entrance of the great hall in her newly designed uniform. Most people gasped in shock, horror or approval as Dawn was wearing a pink sweater with a purple collared shirt, some black skinny jeans and black ballet shoes. The sweater was a bit large on Dawn but it was designed that way on purpose, so she could hide the small bump that she had developed.

Dawn smirked at the attention she was getting. She didn't mean to be this late, but she had to dye her clothes and could not get the spell perfect for ages. It worked out for the best though as Dawn made a bigger entrance then she expected because of the delay.

Dawn skipped down the Gryffindor table until she came to her friends and sat next to Harry, smiling broadly at everyone. She glanced at her uncle briefly and saw that he was gawping at her, his eyes revealing that he was upset, angry and stunned all at the same time.

"Hey everyone," Dawn greeted cheerfully, but everyone just stared at her. "What?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Dawn what are you wearing?" Hermione questioned, shocked.

"My own creation, you like?"

"You could get in serious trouble Dawn. Why would you do this?" Hermione asked.

"Because I hate the uniform and this makes me look kind and colourfully. It will make people second guess the 'rumour' they heard about me last night," Dawn explained.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself and just sighed, handing over her schedule that she had collected.

Dawn's schedule

MONDAY : Double Charms, break, double Transfiguration, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, dinner

TUESDAY : History of Magic, break, double potions, lunch, Divination, Double D.A.D.A, dinner

WEDNESDAY : Divination, break, Transfiguration, lunch, Double Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, dinner, Astronomy

THURSDAY : Double Charms, break, double Transfiguration, lunch, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, dinner

FRIDAY: History of Magic, break, double potions, lunch, Divination, Double D.A.D.A, dinner

Dawn looked at the lessons she had today and beamed widely, clapping her hands in delight like a little girl on Christmas day. Harry and Ron stared at her, bewildered by her behaviour as they had the same schedule and did not find anything happy about having Binns, the most boring teacher ever for the first lesson back, then Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day.

"What are so excited about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what's there to clap about when you have History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence against the Dark Arts," Ron questioned with Harry.

"Because I can torture and humiliate Snape and annoy the hell out of Umbridge," Dawn answered their questions, resulting in Harry, Ron, the twins, Lee and Ginny to smirk.

Hermione was not impressed,

"Dawn do you think it's a good idea to annoy a person that works for the ministry?" Hermione asked her, but as Dawn started to reply Hermione cut her off. "You know what? I don't want to know, whatever I say you will do it anyway."

"Aw Hermione you know me so well," Dawn cheekily said, grabbing a bit of toast from Ron's plate.

Ron was about to protest when the bell rung for first lesson. Students gathered up their bags and started to head for the doors.

Dawn had nearly escaped the great hall with her friends, toast in her hand, when Dumbledore voice spread through the room,

"Miss Snape could you stay behind please?"

"Bugger!" Dawn whispered, stopping in the middle of the crowd. People looked back at her, but continued walking to their classes, not wanting to be late and/or get in trouble. She waved her hand at her friends, telling them to go on without her.

Once everyone was gone Dawn took a deep breath and turned around to face Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and, unsurprisingly, Snape.

"Hello, what's up?" Dawn asked with confidence she didn't have and a fake smile. She didn't feel comfortable or her usually self with her uncle around. She felt like he was going to see right through her and find out about her pregnancy.

"What's up? What's up is you are wondering around dressed like that!" Snape shouted, pointing at Dawn's outfit, unable to find a word to describe it. "It's very inappropriate, I demand you to change!"

'Demands? He demands me?' Dawn thought.

The nervous feeling she had towards her uncle had just disappeared and was replaced with anger.

Dawn was about shout her thoughts, but Dumbledore interrupted before she had a chance to open her mouth, obviously seeing the fury in her eyes.

"Severus, it's for the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall, to determine the appropriate action that should be taken, not you," Dumbledore told Snape, nodding his head towards Professor McGonagall.

"She is MY niece!"

"Even so, Dawn is in Gryffindor," Dumbledore calmly stated, ignoring Snape's tone of voice.

The pure rage and frustration that crossed Snape's face that very moment nearly made Dawn stick her tongue out at her uncle; she had to bit her lip to keep herself from doing so.

Dawn turned to Professor McGonagall and waited for the punishment she was going to get.

"Miss Snape, I would like you to change into you proper school uniform and then go back to your classes. This is first and last warning about this, if you do it again I will give you detention. Do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall asked Dawn in a strict voice.

"Yes Professor," Dawn replied in a composed voice, even though she was screaming in glee at how light she was getting off.

She thought that she was going to spend the next month cleaning out pots, like Fred and George told her they had to do frequently.

"That's it?" Snape questioned, not happy with the lack of punishment.

"That's it. Dawn you are dismissed," Professor McGonagall simple replied.

Dawn didn't have to be told twice and rushed out of the hall; she didn't want to stay in a room with her uncle longer then she had to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn had missed her first class due to the fact that it took her twice as long to undye her clothes then it did dying them. She was now dressed in a black sweater, a white collared shirt with a gold and scarlet necktie, and a dark pleated skirt with black tights. Her tie may be wrapped round her neck like a scarf and her robe slung over her shoulder bag, but she still counted it as wearing the boring school uniform.

She was now leaning against the wall outside the History of Magic classroom waiting for Harry, Hermione and Ron to be dismissed.

The other classes had already been dismissed and the students filled the hallway, looking at Dawn as if waiting for her to do something. Dawn ignored them as she waited for the trio.

The door to Professor Binns classroom suddenly opened and out escaped a herd of bored students that looked close to suicide. Dawn got the feeling she had a lucky escape by missing her first lesson.

At the end of the herd was the three people she was looking for and slowly strolled towards them as they headed towards the courtyard for break.

"What took you so long? You missed the whole lesson!" Hermione asked as soon as Dawn was close enough to hear.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to change into this horrible uniform, but I couldn't get the spell right," Dawn replied.

The boys muttered 'lucky you' causing Hermione to glare at them as Dawn giggled silently.

"So how much trouble did you get into?" Harry asked as they entered the courtyard.

"Not much, McGonagall just gave me a warning," Dawn answered calmly as if it didn't matter.

"What? That is so unfair!" Ron complained.

"I know," Dawn replied, winking at Ron.

Dawn looked around the courtyard and spotted the twins and Lee surrounded by a group of first and second years.

"Right there's my fellow troublemakers, I will see you in a little while," Dawn said to the trio, waving 'goodbye' as she skipped towards her other friends.

As she approached her other friends they looked up and excused themselves from the crowd. Dawn greeted them with a hug each, which they returned.

"What's up with the children?" Dawn asked them.

"Oh we are recruiting students," Fred answered, a cheeky smile on the boys faces.

"Recruiting students? Oh yeah, for your experiments," Dawn said, giggling as she remembered the advent.

"Shh, not too loud. We don't want them to hear and run away," George whispered to Dawn.

"Poor children, just young and innocent enough to believe the words you say," Dawn whispered, sighing dramatically.

"Yeah, they're the perfect subjects, seeing as all the rest of the students know what Fred and George are like," Lee said, making Dawn laugh as the twins smirked.

"Oh I just remembered something. While I was in my room getting changed, I thought of a way to get back at Seamus," Dawn informed them with an evil grin.

"Oh really? Let's hear it," The twins demanded, already interested in what Dawn had in store.

"Whatever it is, I'm in. The Irish git deserves anything you give him," Lee said, onboard as well.

"Well it's involves the muggle book 'Charlie and the chocolate factory'," Dawn said, but explained her plan in full detail when she received confused looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group had finished plotting their revenge on Seamus just in time before the bell rung. Dawn had mixed feelings about leaving her friends; she was sad at saying goodbye to them so soon, however happy at the same time because she had potions.

She chose to go on the latter of the two and think of hundreds of ways she could aggravate her uncle as she made her way down to Snape's classroom with Harry, Hermione and Ron. When they arrived outside the classroom most of the students were already there, not wanting to be told off by Snape.

When the students noticed Dawn had had arrived there was complete silence. The students didn't know had to react to her. The Slytherins could not decide between sucking up to her because she was Snape's niece or treating her like dirt because she was in Gryffindor. It was a similar situation with the Gryffindor's; they didn't know whether to be nice to Dawn because she was in their house or hate her because she was related to Snape.

Dawn raised her eyebrow at them, before moving to the back of the line with the others following behind her. When she got to the back some students slide away from Dawn, except a nervous Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor was Neville Longbottom, a brown haired round-faced, short and plump boy. Dawn thought that it was a bit strange that the only one to not flee away from her or Harry, like the other students, was the most panicky person in their year. Then again Gryffindor's are known for their bravery and bravery comes in different types, like an unpopular child never surrendering to peer pressure which is just like Neville.

"Hello, I'm Dawn summers, nice to meet you," Dawn greeted politely.

"H-Hi I-I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville stuttered out, but shook Dawn's hand.

"I know, Ginny told me about you. You're the one not good at potions, right?" Dawn asked causing Neville to blush as several students sniggered.

"Oh don't blush, I only asked because I am properly the worst student ever at potions and was wondering if I could partner with you? Maybe help each other barely pass this class?" Dawn explained to Neville, ignoring the other students.

"Erm...S-Sure I-I guess, but I doubt that y-you could be worse than me," Neville replied, head down and deep red at the aspect of sitting near a girl.

"You just wait and see, Neville," Dawn said, giggling slightly.

When she turned around to the 'golden trio' she saw that they were all looking at her gob smacked with respect shining in their eyes.

"What?"

"Why did you just do that?" Ron asked.

"Because he's the only Gryffindor still loyal to Harry and he didn't move away from us. That's the sort of people I want as friends," Dawn said, smiling at her friends.

They were about to reply when the sound of Snape's dungeon door creaking open stopped them. At the door stood Severus Snape, dressed in black, bringing fear to some students, but mostly Neville.

"Neville, don't be scared," Dawn whispered to him as she noticed him shake a little.

"I-I can't h-help it, Snape always picks on me," Neville whispered back as the students started to enter the classroom.

"That will all change with me in your class," Dawn told Neville confidently, taking hold of Neville's hand to comfort him.

Neville's face was quickly drained of the blush he had to pure white as he saw Snape glare at him. Apparently Snape had caught sight their hand holding and didn't like it one bit. Neville tried to take his hand back, but Dawn just held on tighter and paused for a second to glare at Snape before passing him.

As Dawn stepped in the classroom she saw that the room was divided; on the left were Slytherins and the right Gryffindors. She saw Harry and Ron on the back row, while Hermione was in the front next to a friend. Dawn dragged Neville to the spare table on the back row and sat down next to Harry.

Dawn patted the sit next to her when she saw Neville's reluctance to sit as he looked around the room to see everyone staring at him, muttering to each other.

"Settle down!" Snape said colder then usually and slamming the door behind him, causing complete silence in the room.

Well complete silence until Dawn muttered,

"Jeez, need anger management much?"

Most students gasped and their held their breath, waiting for Snape's reaction, while Hermione turned round in her seat to give her a look that clearly said, 'what are you doing?' similar to the one Harry and Ron had directed at her.

Everyone knew not to talk, unless being spoken to, or misbehave in Snape's lesson as serious consequences would follow whether the situation was big or small. So it was a huge surprise to the students when Snape just took a deep breath before carrying on speaking.

Dawn was truly disappoint in the lack of reaction from her uncle, the only way she knew she had affected him a little was by his nostrils flaring and his frown had deepened. Snape usually took every chance he got to bully the Gryffindors, but it looked like being his niece had a few advantages. The thing was Dawn didn't want any advantages, well not from her uncle anyway; she was just going to have to try harder.

She was so deep in thought about what action she should take to get revenge on Snape that she nearly missed what potion they were going to do. They were going to make a Draught of Peace potion which calmed anxiety and soothed agitation. As Dawn looked at the ingredients and method that Snape had put on the blackboard she saw that her uncle couldn't have picked a more difficult, fiddly potion.

'Great, this is going to be so much fun,' Dawn thought sarcastically. 'There's going to so much mess and chaos after making this potion,' Dawn groaned.

After a few moments a smile crossed her face as she thought of something.

'Hang on...chaos and mess, that's exactly what I need. I don't have to try hard to ruin Snape's reputation like I thought, just be my normal self. Hmm...I wonder if it's really a good thing that I can cause chaos naturally. Oh well,' Dawn thought, shrugging her shoulders.

She glazed at Neville to see him trembling a little, nervous about making the potion and getting in trouble.

"Neville, don't worry, today your potion won't get a look in. My potion will take up too much of Snape's time," Dawn whispered.

"W-Why? Are going to sabotage it?" Neville whispered back.

"Trust me mate she doesn't need sabotage anything when it comes to potions, the potions always end up bad no matter what," Ron whispered as he pasted towards the store cupboard.

"Just do the best you can," Dawn simple said to Neville before skipping to the store cupboard for her ingredients.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly everyone was working on their potions in silence as they tried furiously to get the potion exactly right. A few people were muttering the method to themselves as they went along, Neville included. As for Dawn, she was humming Britney Spears quietly as she followed the method step by step, irritating some people near her.

Apparent from humming Dawn actually behaved, which was very unnatural for her, as she knew that whatever her potion did would be enough commotion for one lesson.

"A light silver vapor should be rising from your potion," Snape informed his students.

Snape's comment caused Dawn to look round the room to see how everyone was getting on. Most of the Slytherins and Hermione had a mist of silver vapor rising, but Ron had green sparks spitting out, Harry had copious amounts of dark grey stream and Neville looked like mixed cement. None of those were worse than Dawn's though as her potion looked like blue jelly, but smelled like bad eggs and rotten fish.

Snape had been strolling around the classroom, rewarding points to the Slytherins and criticizing the Gryffindors and was at Harry's cauldron, looking down at him with an evil smirk. Apparently Harry had forgotten to put in hellebore and was now getting embarrassed by Snape and laughed at by the Slytherins.

Dawn had to do something to distracted Snape before he evaporated Harry's potion, causing Harry to fail. Out the corner of her eye she saw her potion boiling violently and thought on the spot. She shouted "Snape!" just in time for him to turn round and then

BANG

Dawn's potion had exploded and went flying in all directions, but due to Dawn's quick reflexes from Buffy's training she had managed to push her and Neville under the table to avoid the substance. Unfortunately Snape didn't and was now covered in blue slime from head to toe.

There was a moment of silence before the whole of Gryffindor burst out laughing where as the Slytherins were still in shock that something could humiliate their ominous leader, but Dawn spied Draco sniggering behind his hand quietly.

'So the Draco I know is in there somewhere. Maybe deep down, but still. Hmm...add turn Draco good again to my list,' Dawn thought.

"SILENCE! CLASS DISMISSED. EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Snape shouted.

Dawn saw a tint of red on Snape's checks from either embarrassment or anger, maybe a bit of both. She would be angry if she was laughed at after years of being known as a grouchy old man.

At Snape's yell everyone immediately stopped laughing and gathered their bags in a rush to avoid any punishments Snape might decide to give out. As Dawn went to pick out up her bag, Snape turned towards her sharply and growled out,

"Not you!"

"Sorry sir, but I have a prior arrangement which is more important," Dawn simple said back.

"Which is?" Snape snarled out.

"Lunch," Dawn said strangely calm, while grabbing her things.

As she left the room she heard something smash against the dungeon room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unsure about this chapter. Next Umbridge.**


	9. Umbridge

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything **

**Sorry it's late, but I have a job now and university so my stories are at the bottom of my list.**

**Oh just so you know when I say 'the group' from now on that includes Harry, Ron Hermione, the twins, Lee and Ginny.**

'**The golden trio' or 'the trio' include Harry, Ron and Hermione.**

**When Dawn says 'her boys' or 'fellow troublemakers' they will be the twins and Lee.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch at Hogwarts and Snape had not appeared which caused the rumors that were spreading around to amplify. Students were saying things like 'How is Dawn related to Snape if she's rubbish at potions' or '...but Dawn's the total opposite to Snape, She's in Gryffindor!"

'My plan is already starting to work,' Dawn thought with a smirk.

She was in such a happy mood that Hermione's lecture couldn't even bring her down.

"Hermione, I don't know why you are all with the yell-y, I mean you were laughing as well," Dawn pointed out to her.

"Yeah, well...I...I..." Hermione stuttered, failing to think of a comeback.

The group laughed at Hermione as she started to flush at the fact she had been caught making fun of a professor.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione huffed out as she glared at her friends.

"Hermione stop being all 'Giles-like' and have some fun. You're only a teenager once," Dawn pointed out as she made a peanut butter, tuna and pickle sandwich.

As soon as Dawn took a huge bite out of her sandwich her starving stomach was immediately satisfied. Dawn didn't know whether it was her hormones or just her normal weird self that made her moan at the delicious flavors in her mouth.

When Dawn opened her eyes she saw her friends all staring at her, looking ready to be sick.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"That's disgusting! How can you eat that?" Ron asked, repulsed.

"It isn't disgusting! It's like an orgasim for my taste buds, thank you very much," Dawn answered, defending herself.

Dawn's reply left her friends speechless, blushing and staring at her in shock.

Dawn rolled her eyes and thought,

'They have known me for months and they STILL get shocked at the things that come out off my mouth. That was PG compared to what Spike says sometimes.'

"How long have we got to next lesson?" Dawn asked, changing the subject for her friends.

"Not long actually, so we better get going. I still can't believe that you are taking Divination. You should have taken Ancient Runes with me, it's much more interesting than being taught by an old fraud," Hermione told Dawn.

"Oh Professor Trelawney can't be that bad," Dawn said causing the others to shake their heads.

"No she's worse!" Lee stated.

"Oh you're just over exaggerating, I mean Divination sounds like so much fun."

The group shook their heads, but said nothing more on that matter as Dawn would soon realize that she was completely wrong all by herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You'd think after being here for four years that you would have gotten use to climbing up those stairs," Dawn said to Harry and Ron, who were behind her panting hard, as she reached the top of the North Tower.

"How is it that you're not even slightly out of breath," Ron asked wheezy.

"Because I trained with Buffy," Dawn simply stated, while she looked at the silver ladder and trapdoor in the ceiling, which led to Professor Trelawney's classroom where the other Gryffindors were.

'Huh? I wonder how I am meant to get up there when I am heavily pregnant.' Dawn thought.

When Dawn entered the classroom she was amazed at the relaxed and carefree atmosphere in the room, which was caused by spindly little tables, scarves covering lampshades and a low-burning, scented fire.

Dawn's joy unfortunately didn't last long as within a couple of minutes of being in Professor Trelawney's presence she was ready to flee the room. When the bell signaled for 'D.A.D.A' Dawn literally pushed people out of the way to escape the classroom first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was outside the 'D.A.D.A' room waiting alone when she heard familiar sniggering. She turned round to see Harry and Ron laughing as they followed an angry Dawn. Even though Hermione sort of knew what annoyed her friend, she just had to ask.

"So...What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Dawn glared at Hermione's smugness for a moment before sighing and giving her friend the information she wanted.

"Okay so maybe you were right about her. She is, like, a total wacko and could bore Giles to tears. And that's saying something," Dawn said.

"What did she say/do to you?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently I am going to have a baby," Dawn answered heatedly.

"What's wrong with that? It's the truth" Hermione questioned, confused.

"With Draco," Dawn said with gritted teeth.

"Oh" was all Hermione could manage to say before bursting out laughing with Harry and Ron.

Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins chose that moment to walk round the corner, causing 'the trio's' laughter to increase.

"What?" Draco demanded, wanting to know why his enemies found him amusing.

One of his fellow house-mates nervously went up behind him and whispered in his ear the rumor that was spreading around.

"That daft bat said WHAT?" Draco yelled, making the Slytherins take a step back as the other Gryffindors arrived, watching as Draco turned his icy glare on Dawn.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not my fault, I think it is just as gross as you do!" Dawn shouted.

When Draco was about to snap back at her the door opened to the classroom and a quiet, but strict voice said,

"Come in children."

The sound of Professor Umbridge made everyone go silent and hesitantly go inside as they glance at their friends.

As the students entered the room they saw Professor Umbridge standing at her desk, dressed in a pink fluffy suit. Dawn almost wanted to cover her eyes and cry out "Too much pink!".

"Good afternoon, children," said Professor Umbridge with an eerie smile on her face.

"Wow, and I fought vampires were creepy," Dawn muttered as she sat between the boys, making them snort and Hermione glare from her space next to Ron.

"What was that, Miss Snape?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh nothing Professor, just saying how excited I am," Dawn replied, innocently.

"Well next time Miss Snape you will raise you hand before speaking!" Umbridge told Dawn, strictly.

Dawn secretly winked at Harry and grinned at the fact that she had gotten away with it.

'Gullible much?' Dawn thought. 'Maybe she isn't to bad then?'

Dawn spoke or thought too soon as a few minutes later she was proven wrong.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations, more commonly known as "owls". Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be… severe," Professor Umbridge said while magically handing out stacks of books called 'Defensive Magical Theory'.

The students begun flicking through the books with uncertainly, wondering what was in store for them as Umbridge continued to talk. Dawn noticed something that was odd about the books that Hermione pointed out.

Hermione raise her hand and said when Umbridge motioned for her to talk,

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells…"

"Using spells? Ha, ha! Why, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom," Umbridge answered, leaving the students frowning in confusion.

"How can we not use magic? That's the whole point of being at a MAGIC school," Dawn said.

"Hand Miss Snape and you'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge answered.

"Well, what's good about that? If we're going to be attacked, it's not going to be 'risk-free'," Harry said, getting angry at the Professor.

"Students will raise their hands to speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examination which, after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry replied, nearly shouting at Umbridge.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?" Umbridge asked, making Harry's angry rise.

As Harry was about to stand up and shout at Umbridge, Dawn grabbed his hand and forced him to stay seated.

"No Harry! I will sort this out," Dawn whispered to him, then turned to Umbridge and stood up herself.

"You're joking right? What about the lord himself…Voldemort or what I liked to call him, 'Voldie'," Dawn said, making the students murmur and chuckle.

"Now let me make this quite clear. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This…is…a…lie!" Umbridge replied in a sweet voice that sounded strained.

"Oh give over you stupid toad!" Dawn said furiously.

The students gasped, but Dawn couldn't care as she still had so much angry from Divination and it needed to come out.

"You and I both know that Harry wasn't lying. I would know if someone was lying as growing up in Sunnydale teaches you that sort of thing. So if anyone is lying it's the Ministry by taking over the Daily Prophet and covering up the story with bogus rumors. Also how do you explain Cedric Diggory being dead? And don't you DARE say it was an accident!" Dawn ranted, leaving the class in totally silence and Umbridge stammering for words.

"That's exactly what I thought. I'm going, this class is a joke even Cordelia could do better than you, which is saying a lot," Dawn said, picking up her stuff and storming out of the shocked room.

'So my first impression of Umbridge was right, she is evil and if she's looking for a fight, I'll show her a fight!" Dawn thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not great chapter but oh well.**


	10. Payback and detention

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

Woo thank you for all the review and alerts. Love you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn was sitting in the great hall, alone, writing a letter to Remus, having already written a basic letter to Buffy saying she was alive and well.

___Dear Uncle Remus,_

Thought I would tell you how my first day went. I got in a little bit of trouble... okay maybe a lot. Firstly I designed a new uniform, but had to change causing me to miss History of Magic. Although by people's expressions as they left the class it might have been a good thing. Then I ignored Snape and exploded my potion on him. But that was a complete accident. Oh and of course I found out from Professor Trelawney that I am pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. One last thing...I kinda yelled at Umbridge (Who works for the Ministry and is evil) when she said that Harry lied about Voldie being back.

But other than that I have had fun by annoying and shocking people, especially Snape. Talking of annoying people I am pulling a prank tonight, well that is if the twins and Lee have got the potion made. It will be at dinner on a fellow Gryffindor, Seamus, who deserves it.

Did I tell you that I got into Gryffindor? Oh well I am telling you now.

Anyway how are you and the 'dog'?

Love you lots

_Your favourite troublemaker,_

Dawn.

'There, that should do. All I have to do is send it. Hmm...that involves owls. Yuck!' Dawn thought, shuddering.

Dawn was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps walking towards the entrance of the great hall. Dawn turned in her seat to see 'her boys' chatting to each other with big cheeky grins. They seemed too involved with their conversation to notice that Dawn was there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing out of class so early?" Dawn asked, making the boys jump.

"We could ask you the same thing," Lee countered back after a moment of slowing his racing heart.

"Yelled at Umbridge," Dawn simply said, shrugging as if it didn't matter.

The boys grinned at her, saying,

"Cool!"

"Thanks guys. What did you do?" Dawn asked.

"Caused an explosion, so we had to leave the room," George said, smirking with the other boys.

"Awesome, wished I could have been there. So did you make the potion?"

"Of course..."

"...do you really think that..."

"...we would let you down," the twins said.

Dawn smiled at her 'boys', amazed at the fact that just being in their presence for such a small time could calm her temper down from her shouting earlier. Thinking about pulling a prank also made her feel calm.

"Now all you have to do is make sure Seamus drinks this," Lee said pulling out a purple potion from his pocket and giving it to her.

"Cheers guys, you're the best!" Dawn said, hugging each of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was in the great hall talking about Dawn yelling at Umbridge and wondering if Lord Voldemort was actually back, though most people didn't agree that he was.

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them," Harry said in a shaking voice.

Dawn laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and said,

"Harry calm down. They just would rather deny the evidence like Cedric than face up to the fact that a mass murderer is alive again, plus the Ministry's been spreading rumours as well. Look I know it's frustrating, but we have to stay calm about it."

"Calm? What was so calm about you shouting at Umbridge?" Harry asked, shaking slightly.

"Oh Umbridge needed to be put in her place. And it was fun," Dawn said, smirking along with the twins and Ron as Hermione glared.

"If she needed to be put in her place then why couldn't I do it?" Harry asked.

"Harry how many times have I got to tell you? The ministry will use anything to get you expelled and shouting at a person who works for the Ministry isn't a bright idea. I can do it because I am only here for a year, but Hogwarts for you is your whole life, your education. I did it to protect you," Dawn explained.

"You don't have to protect me," Harry hissed at Dawn.

"I know I don't have to, but I WANT to," Dawn said in a loving voice.

Harry went from angry to happy at that comment as he felt so loved and wanted, which was still unnatural for him to feel.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, ashamed that he shouted at Dawn when all she wanted to do was care for him.

"That's okay kiddo. Now I have something that will cheer you up," Dawn replied winking at Lee, who was sitting next to Seamus down the table.

"Dawn what are..." Hermione started but was interrupted by Dawn.

"Shh, just watch," Dawn whispered, pointing secretly down the table.

The group all turned to see Lee pour a purple potion in Seamus's drink, going unnoticed. When Seamus actually drunk his pumpkin juice Dawn and her 'boys' counted down.

"3...2...1"

"AHHHH!" Seamus shouted drawing the whole hall's attention to him as his entire body turned blue quickly, before swelling and expanding like a balloon. Seamus was becoming similar to a large blue ball.

The student's burst out laughing, severing muggle-born people saying,

"That looks like Violet Beauregarde."

"Dawn you didn't?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Why would you accuse me of something like that? But you have to admit he did deserve it," Dawn replied, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn couldn't stop laughing as she left the great hall. She was just replaying the image of Madam Pomfrey rolling Seamus out to the hospital wing. No-one got into trouble for the incident as there was no evidence, but that wasn't going to stop McGonagall investigating.

"Dawn Snape wait a moment please, hee hee," a sickly sweet voice said as Dawn was about to go up the stairs.

Dawn's laughter stopped at the sound of Umbridge. The others stopped as well and were ready to stand up for Dawn, but she didn't want them to get in trouble so motioned them to carry on.

Dawn paused for a second, taking in a deep breath before turning and saying, in a fake happy tone,

"Yes Professor?"

"You have detention in my office for the incident in my classroom earlier," Umbridge said.

"Detention?" Dawn asked.

'Knew I shouldn't have believed that I would get away with it,' Dawn thought.

"Yes Miss Snape, follow me," Umbridge instructed.

"Well this is just great," Dawn muttered sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The surfaces of Umbridge office had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolour kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.

'Urgh girly. Vomit,' Dawn thought.

Dawn spotted a desk in the middle of the room with paper and quills on it.

"Sit down. You're going to do some lines for me today, Miss Snape. I want you to write "I must not tell lies" with my 'special quill'."

'What's so special about her quill? Her quill is just like any other quill. And doing lines, that's hardly a punishment,' Dawn thought as she sat down.

"How many lines exactly?" Dawn asked, trying hard not to be rude.

"Well, let's say...as long as it takes for the message to sink in," umbridge answered in a creepy manner.

'What the...? She's up to something! And there isn't any ink, how am I suppose to do lines? Is she that stupid?'

"What about ink?"

"Oh you won't be needing ink, Miss Snape," Umbridge said.

'Weirdo,' Dawn thought, but begun writing.

After a few moments she felt a stinging on her hand. She turned her hand over and saw the words 'I must not tell lies' on the back of her hand, deep red and bleeding slightly.

Dawn looked up to see Umbridge smiling slightly and a twinkle in her eye. Dawn realised that she was pleased at Dawn's groans of pain and was getting Dawn back for showing her up in class.

'Evil cow!'

"Problem, Miss Snape?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, this is child abuse, I could report you!" Dawn said, gritting her teeth and standing up.

"You could do that, but then you wouldn't want me to give the same punishment to Harry Potter and your other friends," Umbridge replied.

Dawn was speechless. Umbridge was blackmailing her, knowing that her friends were her weakness. All she could do now was sit down, except this and get her back later on.

Umbridge smirked evilly at Dawn as she sat down.

'Smirk now b***h, 'cause you won't be for long'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,' Dawn chanted in her head as she left Umbridge's office. 'I have faced a god, I can get over this...even if my hand hurts like HELL!'

Dawn was so caught up in her thoughts that she walked straight into someone.

"Hey watch where you going!" the person said.

Dawn said nothing, just kept walking with her head down to the floor.

Well that was until the person grabbed her hand and stopped her. Dawn groaned at pressure on her wound.

"Dawn what's wrong?" the person asked, concerned.

Dawn looked up, now recognising that the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy. Dawn was shocked that Draco Malfoy was actually showing concern for more than just himself.

"Draco, what are you doing here? And nothing's wrong," Dawn replied, trying to keep her voice level but failed.

"I had detention with McGonagall. And I know something's wrong when you're not acting like your normal self."

"I haven't hung out with you in years. For all you know I have changed. Nothing's wrong!" Dawn replied back.

"If nothing's wrong then why is your hand bleeding?" Draco asked.

Dawn looked at her hand to see that her hand was actually bleeding and covered it with her sleeve.

"No point doing that now, I've seen it! So who did this to you?" Draco asked.

"None of your business," Dawn hissed.

Something dawned on Draco as he noticed the direction she was coming from.

"Did Umbridge do this to you? I'll kill her!" Draco replied, angry at the fact that someone would do that to his sister.

'Wait sister? Don't think of Dawn as your sister!'

"Don't you dare! I can handle this on my own. Forget about it and got back to being the 'dark prince'," Dawn hissed at him then stomped off towards her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not sure what to do next.**


	11. The morning after

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

Thank you for all the review and alerts.

Stories will be late as university is more important to me. Essays came one after the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dawn entered the common room at eight people were still up doing homework, chatting about Seamus or just hanging out. The twins and Lee were experimenting on their 'workers' with skiving snack boxes to Hermione's annoyance as Harry sat in a dark corner, suffering from a pain in his right temple.

All Dawn wanted was to go up to her room unnoticed by her friends, but unfortunately Fred spotted her and shouted out her name. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her, all wanting to know how detention was with Umbridge, but continued when the twins glared at them.

Her 'boy's' were waving at her to come over, grinning, and inviting her to test their inventions with them. Dawn would have normal loved to, but she just didn't have the heart to tonight. Her heart almost broke as their smiles fell when she said,

"No it's okay guys, I'm just going to go to bed."

"Dawn are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned at her friend's behaviour as she would never turn down something like that.

"Yeah fine, just tired," Dawn answered, fake smiling as she walked to her room, feeling her friends stares on her back.

Once Dawn got to her dormitory she did what all Summers' women do in situations like this, she went in the bathroom and turned the shower on as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn woke up in the morning before anyone else, feeling determined. Determined to be her normal self and not let Umbridge get to her.

Dawn did her normal ritual of being sick then got ready for school, adding a pair of fingerless, black gloves that covered her cuts on her hands.

'Forget about what happened yesterday, bad things always happen on a Tuesday. Today it's Wednesday, a new day,' Dawn thought, breathing deeply in to calm herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she entered the great hall she realised how early she was up as she stared at the empty room. The sun was shining a pink/orange colour through the windows. She was so drawn into the light that she didn't hear someone from behind approaching her.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

The sudden voice made Dawn jump and turn quickly around. She was shocked again to see that it was Draco speaking to her.

"What?" Dawn questioned.

"I asked if you couldn't sleep. I mean it's no surprise that you couldn't sleep after everything that happened," Draco answered.

Dawn sighed heavily.

'I should have known that Draco was not going to instantly forget about it.'

"Nothing happened Draco. I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have dreamt it," Dawn said, beginning to head towards her table.

"Don't give me that Dawn," Draco replied, grabbing hold of Dawn's arm. "You know EXACTLY what I am talking about. You can't run away from this!"

"I'm not running away, just moving on with my life. Why all of a sudden do you care about me?"

"I-I-I don't..." Draco stuttered out.

"If you don't care then leave me alone and let go off my arm," Dawn said, trying to stay calm.

"Dawn..." Draco began, but was interrupted by someone's footsteps towards the great hall.

"This isn't over!" Draco promised before storming in a Slytherin manner to his table.

Dawn sneered at his back, trying to control her urge to tackle him to the floor she took a deep breath and turned her head towards the door in time to see Luna Lovegood enter.

Dawn turned around towards the Gryffindor table to be by herself so that she could calm down before her friends came. What she did not realise was that Luna had followed her until Luna sat down opposite her.

"Hi I'm Luna Lovegood, sorry to bother you but I could not help noticing that you seemed a bit upset," Luna greeted.

'Luna doesn't seem that bad compared to the rumours I have heard, I mean if people think she is crazy they would not like to have meant Anya.'

Dawn sighed heavily at the thought of her dead friend.

"I can go if you like," Luna said at the unresponsive Dawn.

"What? No it's okay, I was just thinking about a past friend. I'm Dawn Snape, but then I guess everyone knows that. What are you doing up this early anyway?" Dawn asked.

"Oh I was hunting for Nargles, they keep stealing my clothes," Luna answered.

'Nargles? Well okay then... I've heard crazier things.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, the golden trio, Ginny and her fellow trouble makers entered the great hall to see something weird; Dawn laughing with Luna as a scowling Draco stared at them from the other side of the room.

"Hey, what are you two talking about" Lee asked.

"Nothing," Dawn and Luna replied at the same time, smirking like the twins normally do.

"Okay then...Creepy. What's the ferret's problem?" Ron asked, nodding towards Draco.

Dawn turned her gaze towards Draco, her smile transforming into a frown as she remembered last night's events. Luna had actually made her forget about all her problems; Dawn could really see her and Luna becoming great friends, sure Luna is weird but so was Dawn.

"Don't know, don't care," Dawn replied coldly, resulting in her friends to frown at her attitude.

"Dawn are you okay?" Hermione asked as people started to enter the great hall.

"Yeah fine, just a bit tired," Dawn replied.

Dawn didn't lie her baby was making her feel tired, sick and like she wanted to cry but knew she should not because it would raise suspicion.

"Are you sure? How did detention go with Professor Umbridge?"

"Yeah it went fine, I am going to send a letter to Remus, I'll see you all later," Dawn said, avoiding any more questions about Umbridge.

"But Dawn you have not had any breakfast," Hermione shouted as Dawn made her way to the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a scary trip to the owlery, where Dawn basically ran in and out in a minute, she had Divination and Professor Trelawney told her again that she was delivering an almighty child with Draco Malfoy.

Dawn was so angry that she started crying, but soon cheered up in Transfiguration when she turned an orange in to a flying fairy, of course she was supposed to transform it into a teacup but a fairy was more fun anyway.

"Hey Dawn, how was your lessons so far?" Fred asked as he, George and Lee sat down at the lunch table with her and the others.

"Well, the same thing that happened yesterday in Divination happened again, but at least I got Tina the fairy here," Dawn answered, showing them a purple small fairy.

"Professor McGonagall let you keep her?" Lee asked.

"Well, she is only going to last for a few more minutes, so she did not mind," Dawn explained.

As Dawn begun eating her egg, cheese and chocolate sandwich, a new craving, her gloved hand started to itch. As she scratched her hand hard she could feel eyes watching her; looking up she saw that Draco and Professor Umbridge were staring at her.

Draco with concern, while Professor Umbridge was smirking at her smugly.

'Oh you stupid cow, I promised I would get revenge and I will. Come on wandless magic don't fail me now!'

Dawn waited for a while for Umbridge to have a conversation with the Professor next to her until she made her move. She lifted up her hand towards the head table, first checking that no one was looking, and made her magic wobbly pick up a jug nearest to Umbridge.

Seconds later the whole hall fell silent as they heard Umbridge scream, they turned to find the Professor covered in pumpkin juice and an empty jug on the floor.

The students were frozen still for a second before they all burst into laughter.

"Dawn what did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Dawn said, smirking.

'It's my time to smile now,' Dawn thought.

"Really? So the jug just floated on its own, did it?"

"Why yes Hermione I suppose it did," Dawn replied.

"But..." Hermione started but was cut off by Harry saying,

"Dawn your hand's bleeding."

Dawn looked down to see blood dripping off her fingers.

'Bugger, I opened the cuts.'

"I must have caught it on something, I will just go to see Poppy," Dawn said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked, worried.

"No, you go to your lessons I will catch up with you later," Dawn replied.

"Dawn we are going to have a serious talk later on," Hermione told Dawn, angrily.

"Yes mother," Dawn replied, cheekily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco watched as Dawn walked out, holding her hand as blood dropped on the floor. Other than her friends no one noticed that she had left as everyone was laughing as a newly wet Umbridge left the hall at the back exit; Umbridge probably went to get clean before lessons started again.

He could not find himself to laugh at the Professor's state; all his emotions were going towards Dawn. He was concerned about his sister, he could not let her continue go on being hurt, he had to do something.

As lunch finished he rushed off after someone he knew would take action, luckily he caught them before they entered their classroom.

"Professor, Professor Snape I have something I need to tell you."


	12. Finding out

****

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts

I have finished uni so i can update more :-)

Wednesday 3rd September continued from previous chapter -

Dawn was sat on her bed thinking about the baby's father. It has been 9 weeks since she conceived her baby and she still could not believe it, also she was still not ready to tell the father or her sister.

'How am i supposed to tell him?' Dawn thought as she cleaned and wrapped her hand up, before putting on her gloves. 'Oh I will have to figure it out later, time for class again'.

* * *

After double Herbology, which went rather well except for Hermione yelling at her for the floating jug incident, she had Care of Magical Creatures. In Herbology Dawn learnt the uses and conditions needed for wolfsbane, which will help her Uncle Remus if she learnt to use it correctly, but she found Care of Magical Creatures more interesting.

Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was taking over Hagrid's class while he was on leave, decided to talk about Thestrals in the forest.

"Thestrals are gentle creatures that are black winged horses. Most importantly, Thestrals are invisible to many people and in fact there are a few around you," Professor Grubbly-Plank said, gaining gasps and cries of denial from most of the class, except a few people like Dawn and Harry.

"What? That's not possible!" Draco shouted at the teacher, resulting in Dawn to roll her eyes.

"Actually Mister Malfoy it is. The only people that are able to see them are people who have seen death," Professor Grubbly-Plank explained, causing Dawn and Harry to look at each other.

"Who can see them?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked and only a few people raised their hands, including Harry, Dawn and surprisingly Neville.

Everyone was not surprised to see Harry raise his hand since he saw Cedric die, but were shocked to see raised hands from Dawn and Neville.

"Now Thestrals control the carriage rides that travel towards the school..." Professor Grubbly-Plank informed the class, but Dawn was not listening as she felt eyes staring at her.

As she looked around the forest she found the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, who looked at Dawn in shock. The look of shock was replaced by concern as their eyes met and Dawn realised why when Draco's eyes moved downwards toward her hand.

Dawn glared in warning for Draco to keep his mouth shut, but did not know that he had already told someone.

* * *

On the walk back towards the castle Dawn tried to avoid Draco as much as possible and succeeded with the help of her friends. Draco had started to approach Dawn at the entrance, but hesitated and chickened out when he saw the twins, Ginny and Lee walking towards her, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Dawn just could not take the risk of talking to Draco in case he let it slip about Dawn's injury and the group found out about Umbridge.

As they approached the Great Hall for dinner the group could hear the sounds of shouting and as they turned the corner they saw that Professor Snape and Umbridge were standing in front of the stairs, arguing.

"What did you say to me?" Umbridge shouted and what Snape said next made her stomach sink.

"I said, 'If you ever harm my niece with your medieval methods again you will regret it!'" Snape said nearly spitting in Umbridge's face.

"Is that a threat?"

"No that's a promise!" Snape snarled, his face getting closer to Umbridge's.

"How dare you! Questioning my methods and threatening me is, in extension, questioning and threatening the Ministry and I will not allow it. Action must be taken!" Umbridge said glaring at Snape one last time before storming off.

"Dawn, what was that about?" Harry asked, causing Dawn's heart beats to increase and Snape to turn to her as he realised he had an audience.

"Oh that? That was nothing Harry, don't worry about it?"

"Nothing? Nothing? That was not nothing, Dawn was basically tortured by Professor Umbridge," Snape snapped angrily at Dawn's calm response.

"Is that true?" Hermione questioned. "Were you tortured?"

"No I was not, it all a lie. Someone's sick idea of a joke," Dawn replied, trying to dig her way out and make them believe her.

"You believe that my own Godson would tell me a lie," Snape said to Dawn, resulting in Dawn to gasp.

"Draco does not know anything!"

"Really Dawn? Then why are you wearing gloves? Why did your hand start to bleed at lunch?" Draco said as he appeared out of the shadows, where he had been watching the scene unnoticed.

"Dawn show me your hand!" Harry demanded, needing to know the truth.

Dawn shook her head and backed away from the group, but Harry followed reaching out for Dawn's left glove with his wand.

"Harry, no please don't," Dawn protested, but Harry continued anyway and whispered a spell.

Suddenly her left glove disappeared along with her bandage and everyone could see the red, angry cuts bleeding a little on Dawn hand.

Everyone gasped and was disgusted at the torture Dawn was put through; especially Snape who did not believe it was that bad. He thought that his Godson was exaggerating; the sight of the cuts made him want to harm Umbridge.

"Dawn why did you not tell us?" Harry asked, angry at his friend for lying about her welfare, especially in her condition.

"Because...because...I was trying to protect you. She said that if I said anything she would do the same to you and I just could not allow that," Dawn explained, trying to get her reasoning across.

"Protect me? Protect me? You suffered to protect me? How many times have I told you that I don't need protecting. I did fine without YOUR protection when I defeated Voldemort in the 1st and 2nd year and I survived without YOUR protection in the graveyard when Cedric died! So why did you think that I would need YOUR protection this year?" Harry yelled at Dawn.

"Harry, please I did it because I care about you and..." Dawn tried to explain, tears in her eyes and her voice breaking.

"Well don't care about me! In fact don't speak to me anymore!" Harry shouted, storming off and leaving a crying Dawn behind, confused about her friend's fierce reaction.

**I know Harry reaction was big, but he is connected to Voldemort and it did say in the book that he felt angry all the time. That and Harry cares about Dawn so he does not want her hurting because of him.**


	13. The aftermath and tensions

A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts

**Sorry it's been too long, but I have had major writer's block, plus I have been working.**

**Harry maybe out of character**

Thursday 4th September 

The following morning at breakfast there was a tense atmosphere, creating awkwardness around the table. Harry was refusing to acknowledge Dawn and moved away from her when she arrived at the table. It brought tears to Dawn's eyes as she saw her 'little brother' avoid her.

Fred and George wrapped their arms around Dawn as water trickled down her cheeks from her eyes.

"Everything would be fine if Draco hadn't said anything. Harry hates me and I don't blame him, I lied to him," Dawn told her friends.

"Everything will sort itself out, I promise…." Lee said, comforting his friend as Ron and Hermione quietly got up and sat opposite Harry at the other end of the table.

"Don't say a word," Harry mumbled, not looking up from his plate.

"How can we not harry! You have to forgive Dawn," Hermione demanded, resulting in Harry sharply looking up at her.

"What? How can you say that? She lied to me!"

"She lied to us too, but we forgave her. Yes she lied, but she did it for right reasons," Hermione replied.

"Yeah to protect me! Everyone is protecting me nowadays, not letting me make my own decision. I have had enough!"

"But Harry, protecting someone isn't a bad thing, sometimes we need to be protected," Ron protested.

"Not when someone gets hurt because of it …just like Cedric," Harry whispered, voice breaking.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said softly, understanding fully why Harry was distancing himself from Dawn.

"Harry tell this to Dawn," Ron said to Harry.

"No!"

"But…."

"No, no buts. Dawn was really hurt and could have affected the baby, which I will not allow to happen again. Do not tell this Dawn!" Harry demanded.

"But…" Hermione and Ron protested.

"No, promise me you won't tell her," Harry said. "Promise me!"

"Okay we promise," Hermione and Ron answered, reluctantly.

Dawn decided to skip dinner and just curl up into bed like she had been doing all day. Dawn started thinking about the stressful day she just had, whilst unconsciously stroking her growing belly.  
Dawn was still being ignored by Harry, no matter what Dawn did to apologize, and Dawn was refusing to pay any attention to her uncle or Draco. She thought back to the incident that happened during and after double 'Charms'.

-_Flashback-_

Dawn had decided that during classes she would give Harry his space and sit near Neville, so he didn't think Dawn was pressuring him to be friends again or think she was bothering him. As everyone set to work, except Dawn who could not concentrate, she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Dawn turned to her left to see that Draco was also not paying attention to the class and staring at Dawn. Her anger spiked up as remember it was his entire fault that she had lost a friend. She turned her 'put-you-on-fire-in-your-sleep' glare on and aimed it at Draco.

After class she had thought about going to talk to Harry, but as Dawn walked towards Harry he saw and stormed away. Ron and Hermione looked between Dawn and Harry, not knowing whom to go to.

"Go to him," Dawn whispered to them, and waved her hand at them when she saw them hesitate.

'If I can not watch over Harry like Dumbledore asked than it's best to have his friends with him to give him support,' Dawn thought.

Dawn sighed heavily and rotated round to walk to her next class, but something stopped her. Draco. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her with pleading eyes. She had never seen him with pleading eyes before, but that still didn't stop her from turning in the opposite way.

'It's his entire fault,' Dawn chanted in her head to keep her from speaking to him.

Dawn gasped as she saw her uncle at the opposite end of the hall, facing her and Draco.

"What is this? Thought if you cornered me that I would talk," Dawn said, angrily.

"Dawn, all we want to do is explain to you why we did it," Severus Snape said in a calm voice.

"No I don't want to talk to either of you. You too caused me to lose a friend, someone who I think of like a little brother. His life at the moment is probably a mess; with Cedric and the horrible rumors. And because of you I can not comfort and support him!" Dawn shouted, tears nearly falling.

As her uncle was about to respond to Dawn Dumbledore chose that very point in time to arrive.

"Is everything alright here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything is fine, Professor. I was just having a chat with my niece," Snape replied to the headmaster.

Dawn saw her chance of escaping and took it.

"Actually Professor I am feeling a bit ill and worn out, so I wondering if I could be excused from today lessons," Dawn asked, innocently.

"Of course you can Miss. Summers. Just concentrate on getting better," Dumbledore said.

-_End of flashback_-

Dawn was brought out of her thoughts by hooting, which was followed by an owl entering the room. The black owl was carrying two letters in its beak and before flying out the window it dropped the pieces of parchment on the bed. Dawn shuddered as she watched it go, her fear still present.

As she began to read the first letter, she realized that it was from Uncle Remus.  
_

Dear Dawn,  
I wish that you wouldn't cause trouble, especially on your first day of lessons. It is important to attend every lesson, even 'history of magic'. I would say to you that you should respect your teachers, but I can understand your annoyance and actions towards Snape and Umbridge. What I will say is, please be careful.

I am glad that you are making friends and having fun with Fred, George and Lee. But as I said before be careful and make sure you do not get into too much trouble.  
The 'dog' and I are fine, well Snuffles is getting frustrated at being locked in the house. Other than that, our investigations are coming along nicely.

How's the baby?

Love you,  
Uncle Remus  
_

Dawn smiled at the words on the piece of parchment, she was so glad that everyone was okay and the order's investigation for Voldemort's weapon was still ongoing.

She turned her attention to her second letter.  
_

Hey Dawnie,  
I am glad that you are alive and well. I know I worry, but it's only because I care and want you safe. I only want you to have a normal life and I know that sending you to Uncle Remus was not giving you a full chance of a normal life, but being with him will be better than in a slayer's world.

He will be able to protect and give you his full attention, which I am not able to do with training slayers and dealing with everything after the war. It will only be temporary, until you finish your education, or when Voldemort becomes too dangerous and a war begins. Contact me if you are in any danger.

I know that at Hogwarts you can develop your magic to defend yourself, which is not what I wanted for you but if you are happy then it is fine by me. Hogwarts, other than being with Remus, is safe away from Voldemort and demons. But from the stories mum told us I can't help but worry and if he does gain full control again contact me immediately.

Love Buffy  
_

Dawn was in tears as she read the letter. Buffy had always tried to give Dawn a life that she never had, but she must have realized that Dawn was never going to get a full normal life. Buffy believed that in the wizarding world with Remus she would be away from demons and monster and wouldn't get as hurt.

Dawn did not have the heart to tell her that monsters existed in this world. Monsters like Umbridge, who had injured her.

* * *

**Hmmm what you think? In the next chapter Harry and Dawn will make up and maybe Draco.**


	14. Quidditch and talks

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts

Saturday 6th September (Morning)

Dawn had been hiding in her room for the past 2 days. She did not go to her lessons yesterday, she could not face anyone; especially Harry and Snape. She did not want to see the look in Harry's eyes as he avoided her, also she did not want to talk to her uncle. Additionally she did not want to see Umbridge looking smug at the fact that she had won over Dawn.

Hermione had provided food for her on Thursday and Friday as Dawn camped up in her room, doing her homework Hermione had collected for her.

"I thought Summers girls did not hide away from problems," A voice suddenly spoke, surprising Dawn.

Dawn quickly sat up from the bed and turned towards the voice.

"Hey Ginny," Dawn spoke softly.

"Why are you hiding away?"

"I'm not hiding away…I'm just…taking a few days off," Dawn answered lamely.

Ginny replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, I am hiding," Dawn sighed.

"You told me that Summers girls were strong and did not give up without a fight. But here you are hiding away from Harry, Umbridge and Snape. The Dawn I know would fight back and avenge Umbridge with pranks," Ginny lectured to Dawn.

'She's right you know, you have become a coward,' Said the voice in Dawn's head.

'I'll show you who's a coward,' Dawn thought back to her conscience.

* * *

Dawn's first action to win back Harry was to attend all his Quidditch matches and practices. Dawn knew that Quidditch was very important to Harry as that was basically all he every talked about over the summer.

Dawn knew that it would not make everything right straight away, but it was a step closer.

Not only did Dawn get to see Harry's first practice for this year, but Fred and George's as well. She was very excited to see Quidditch being played as ever since she was child, where she had learnt about the sport from a book, she had wanted to see a game.

"Oh, I can't wait," Dawn said as she bounced to the Quidditch Pitch with Ginny.

"You are like a child at Christmas," Ginny commented, causing Dawn to stick her tongue out at her.

"Whoa," Dawn gasped in awe as she spotted the pitch.

The pitch looked smooth as velvet and was surrounded with high stands that were decorated differently with each houses colors.

* * *

As Dawn and Ginny made there way into the Gryffindor's stand they found just a couple of people actually watching the practice; including Hermione and Lee.

"Hi guys," Dawn greeted, resulting in them both to spin round in shock.

"Dawn, what are you doing here?" Hermione said.

"What? Not glad to see me," Dawn replied with a mock-pout.

"No it's not that, it's just that you have not been out of you room for days," Lee explained sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Dawn said, looking to the ground in shame.

"Hey, its okay we understand why," Lee told Dawn, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, but I know it was the wrong thing to do. So I decided that I am not going to give up without a fight," Dawn said.

"That's great," Hermione commented to Dawn, pleased to see her friend outside.

"Well I do not deserve the praise, Ginny does. She's the one that got me out of that room," Dawn told them, wrapping her arm round Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione and Lee looked at Ginny in astonishment, knowing that Dawn could be stubborn when she wanted to be.

"All Dawn needed was a reminder of who she is," Ginny replied to the surprised faces.

Before the matter could be discussed anymore the Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch in their uniforms.

"Oh they look so cute in their outfits," Dawn squealed before she spotted a familiar redhead amongst the team. "Wait a minute, is that Ron?"

"Yes, he tried out for the team yesterday. He's the new keeper," Hermione said, smiling.

'Must get them two together,' Dawn thought. 'No bad Dawn. Focus.'

"I missed it," Dawn spoke sadly, feeling guilty.

"Don't feel guilty, Ron did not tell anyone about the tryout. Most of us missed the tryouts as well. I think he was too embarrassed and nervous to tell anyone," Ginny told Dawn.

"Yes, I mean I did not find out about it until this morning at breakfast," Hermione informed Dawn.

Dawn smiled at Hermione for making her feel better about the situation.

"Oh who is that?" Dawn asked, turning her attention back towards the practice.

She had noticed a tall, black girl shouting orders to the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"That's Angelina Johnson, she's chaser and the captain this year," Ginny informed Dawn.

"She also went to the yule ball with Fred," Lee said, causing Dawn to get a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really? That's very interesting," Dawn replied, sharing a look with Lee.

"Dawn, don't muddle in people's love live," Hermione told Dawn in a stern tone.

"Now would I do that?" Dawn replied innocently, before winking at Lee.

* * *

Ron just had his first Quidditch practice, which he found so exhilarating and like nothing he had experienced before, when a blur raced towards him and nearly knocked him on the ground.

He looked at the person that had their legs and arms around him and was shocked to find Dawn's face staring back at him in glee.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, blushing at Dawn's close contact.

"I came to watch the practice, silly. You were so good, no wonder you made keeper," Dawn congratulated Ron.

"Thanks Dawn."

"No problem," Dawn replied.

"Dawn!" Two voices shouted, making her jump off Ron and rotate towards the sound.

"Fred, George!" Dawn screamed as she saw her favourite 'boys' heading her way.

Soon enough she was in a group hug with them as they bounced around in a circle, acting like children.

"We missed you, Dawn," Fred said as he retracted from the hug.

"Yeah it has not been the same without you," George continued, withdrawing from the hug as well.

"Yeah I am sorry about that, but I promise I will make it up to you," Dawn replied, mischief in her eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" The twins asked, smiling widely.

Dawn was going to answer, but out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a small, black haired boy walking towards the changing rooms.

"Harry, wait," Dawn shouted, but the boy continued on his path. "Please!"

Harry movements paused, giving Dawn hope but that quickly vanished when Harry started walking again after a moment.

Dawn had almost forgotten her and Harry's falling out with all the excitement of seeing her friends again and experiencing a Quidditch practice for the first time.

Dawn looked back at her group of friends behind her to see that they had frowns across their faces.

"It's okay, guys. I am not going to give up," Dawn told them with determination, even though her heart hurt.

* * *

Wednesday 10th September (Dawn 10 weeks)

Everyone in the school was still in shock that Umbridge had been appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, allowing her the ability to inspect classes and have powers that enable her to address the 'seriously falling standards' of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts received the news on Monday morning by an article written in the Daily Prophet and the smug smile that Umbridge threw at Dawn told her that this was Umbridge's revenge for her argument with Snape.

She would remember that Monday for the rest of her life.

-_Flashback-_

Dawn turned away from Umbridge's smug face and towards her fellow troublemakers.

"Boys, its payback time," Dawn said mischievously, resulting in the boys to smirk wickedly.

The next few hours went to planning the perfect prank to avenge Umbridge without getting caught.

* * *

Umbridge was making her way to her office before dinner, just to check that her lessons plans for tomorrow, when she noticed that her office door was slightly open.

'Hmm I swear I locked that,' Umbridge thought, but continued her way into the office, thinking nothing of it.

Suddenly as she opened her door a bucket of liquid, which was hidden above the door, fell onto her.  
Umbridge could feel the cold liquid slowly making its way down her face and neck, making her shiver. She touched the side of her face with her index finger and when she removed it the tip of her finger was covered in pink paint.

Her screams could be heard all the way down in the Great Hall, causing Dawn and her boys to secretly high five each other.

Frantic footsteps were heard as Umbridge stormed towards the Great Hall. Hysterically laughter erupted from the students when Umbridge stepped into the entrance. There she was covered from head to toe in bright pink paint and leaving drops of liquid trailing behind her.

"SNAPE!" Umbridge shouted angrily. "DETENTION!"

"Whatever for Professor," Dawn spoke innocently and calm, whilst holding back her laughter.

"For covering me in paint!" Umbridge yelled.

"How do you know I did it?"

"Because you are always behind these incidents," Umbridge spitted out.

"Can you prove it?" Dawn asked, knowing she couldn't.

"No I can not prove it, but I know it was you, you brat," Umbridge said heatedly.

"I'm sorry Professor Umbridge, but without evidence you can not give detention to a student," Dumbledore informed Umbridge, standing up with twinkling eyes.

As Umbridge spitted and stuttered it was Dawn's turn to look smug  
_-End of flashback-_

Her joy for avenging Umbridge was short lived when she spotted Snape, Draco and Harry laughing. When the three of them saw that Dawn was watching Draco and Snape stopped and looked at her sad, while Harry stopped smiling and looked away from her.

Dawn had tried to, on several occasion, speak to Harry, but all he did was ignore her and walk away. She was not disheartened and whenever she saw him she would try again.

* * *

Harry was wondering around the dark forest, feeling the need to get away from people, when he spotted Luna Lovegood feeding the Thestrals barefoot.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Luna greeted in a dreamy tone.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?" Harry questioned, concerned and curious at the same time.

"A bit, but all my shoes seemed to have disappeared. I blame the Nargles," Luna explained, throwing some meat towards the Thestrals.

"If you can see them," Harry started pointing at the Thestrals, "then you must have experienced a death."

"Yes, my mother's. She was an extraordinary witch, but one day one of her experiments went wrong. I was nine," Luna answered.

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely.

"Yes, it was very horrible and I often feel very sad about it. I have my dad though. We both believe you by the way, that he is back, and that the Ministry and the papers are conspiring against you," Luna explained to Harry.

"Well you seem like the only ones who do," Harry sighed.

"I don't think that's true, I think that's what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants you to feel like. Because if you are feeling cut off from everyone, because if you are alone, then you are not as much of a threat," Luna told Harry, who looked like he was thinking over things.

As Harry was about to leave Luna called out and said,

"Harry you do realize that every small argument will seem stupid and silly after the war. Plus you need all the help you can get," Luna wisely said to Harry with a knowing look in her eyes.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room late that night there was only one person in sight and that was Dawn Snape. Dawn was situated in front of the fireplace, which was giving her warmth as she looked at a picture.

The Gryffindor entrance door creaked open, but Dawn did not realize that anyone was in the room with her until a voice spoke.

"Hello Dawn."

Dawn span her head towards the voice and could not believe her eyes. In front of her was Harry Potter.

"Harry…" Dawn whispered in disbelieve.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he sat down beside her, nodding towards the picture in Dawn's hand.

"It's my first baby scan photo," Dawn whispered in amazement as she handed over the picture.

"Whoa," Harry whispered as he saw the black and white outline of Dawn's baby.

"I know, I'm still in shock that that is my baby," Dawn replied as Harry handed back the picture.

"When did you go?"

"This afternoon, Hermione and Ginny came with me. Hermione remembered that at 10 weeks pregnant women could have their first baby scan, so she booked me an appointment with Poppy," Dawn explained.

"Good old Hermione," Harry replied, smiling at Dawn.

Dawn started to smile back, but remembered the status of their friendship and frowned. An awkward silence filled the common room until Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"What? What for?" Dawn asked confused and shocked at Harry apologizing.

"For our fight, it just that I was and still am fed up with being protected all the time. So when I found out that someone had protected me and got hurt I was so angry. That's why I wanted to distance myself from you…so you couldn't get hurt again," Harry explained.

"Harry, I know how you feel, Buffy used to that to me, still does in fact," Dawn replied sighing slightly, not knowing had to continue.

"Harry….Me being hurt had nothing to do with you. It was my decision to let Umbridge cut me and I know I lied about it, I know it was wrong and you have every right to be angry about that, but I did it for the right reasons," Dawn told Harry.

"I know that, but you could have hurt the baby by hurting yourself," Harry replied.

"Harry I would never intentionally risk my baby being hurt, I promise you that. But harry you have to know that all my life I have been regularly hurt and got kidnapped, it's no ones fault and it's never anything major. It's just the way I was brought up. With a slayer in the family you just attract danger; I think it has something to do with our blood," Dawn explained to Harry, trying to get him to understand.

"Cedric…." Harry whispered sadly, tears nearly coming into his eyes.

"Cedric was not your fault; it was Voldemort's fault, NOT yours," Dawn sternly told Harry. "Look Harry. Apart from being with Remus, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, in my world, that I could be pregnant."

"What about from now on we equally protect and support each other like normal siblings would do?" Dawn asked after a moment, hoping that she could be friends with him again.

"Yeah that sounds like a brilliant idea," Harry answered, beaming at the mention of 'siblings'.

Dawn pulled Harry into a massive hug, whispering into his ear that she missed him.

"I missed you too," Harry replied, laying his head on her shoulder.

"So why the sudden change in heart, not that I mind," Dawn asked, curious about Harry's sudden mood change.

"Just something Luna said," Harry answered.

'Note – Must thank Luna,' Dawn thought.

"That reminds me," Harry said, pulling away from Dawn. "Luna said to me that 'every small argument will seem stupid and silly after the war'."

"And?" Dawn said, confused at why Harry was saying this to her.

"Well, maybe you should forgive Draco and Snape. Or at least talk to them," Harry replied to Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"I know that me, Snape and Draco are not the greatest of friends, but they really believed that they were doing the right thing. Just like you did, plus you know how it feels to be ignored," Harry explained, frowning slight as he implied that he had been avoiding her.

Dawn stroked Harry's hand as a way of telling him that he is forgiven and she understands.

"I know that Snape did a horrible thing to you and Buffy in the past, but at least think about forgiving Draco," Harry said.

"I promise I will think about it Harry," Dawn replied to Harry.


	15. Heart to Heart

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

**Spelling mostly redone, need someone to check spelling in chapters **

**Draco is OOC in this chapter **

Thursday 11th September

In the far distance Dawn could hear her name being called, but she refused to follow the voices because of her extreme comfort. As she continued to ignore her surroundings, the voices decided to poke her arm persistently.

Dawn decided to give up and wake up from her deep sleep, grumbling.

"Go away," Dawn moaned, snuggling further into her pillow.

"Dawn, come on wake up," the voice told her.

'Wait a minute, what's Fred doing in my room? Boys are not allowed in our dormitory,' Dawn thought, opening her eyes slowly.

"Uh oh," Dawn whispered as she saw where she was.

Dawn was on the couch in the Gryffindor common room with Harry's chest as her pillow. As she was cuddled up to Harry in her sleep, the twins and Hermione must have woken up early as they were now surrounding the couch, leaning over.

"So what did you do last night?" George cheekily asked, resulting in Hermione to hit him in the stomach.

"George, honestly," Hermione huffed at him, before turning to Dawn and the still asleep Harry. "Did you two make up last night?"

"Yeah, we talked things over and have an agreement to treat each other equally," Dawn said, smiling broadly.

"Really, what changed his mind?" Hermione questioned.

"Apparently Luna spoke to him," Dawn answered as she sat up slowly, trying not to wake up Harry.

"Luna?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Yeah, I was shocked as well," Dawn replied.

A thought crossed Dawn's mind as she noticed the time by the Gryffindor's clock.

"What are you doing up this early?" Dawn asked them.

"Oh I wanted to finish my essay for Astronomy," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it isn't due for another week and we only got it yesterday morning," Dawn replied, shocked at the dedication Hermione had towards her homework.

Due to the fact that the Astronomy teacher had gotten ill, their yesterday evening lesson was cancelled and they were given an essay instead by Professor Dumbledore.

This meant that Dawn had missed 2 lessons of Astronomy, but the first lesson was missed due to the fact that everyone had found out about Dawn's scars.

"I know, but I like to get a head start," Hermione explained to Dawn.

"Geek," Dawn whispered, causing the twins to laugh.

Dawn smiled at them and asked,

"What about you two?"

"Oh, we were thought we would get up early and organise are pranks for today," George told Dawn.

"Oh really what did you have in mind?" Dawn asked, smirking at the twins.

"Dawn!" Hermione scolded.

"What? I just got my friend back, I deserve to celebrate," Dawn said to Hermione, grinning.

Hermione was about to reply, but was interrupted when Harry moved in his sleep. Dawn looked down at Harry as his eyes began to flutter open.

Harry rubbed his eyes, yawning and slowly begun to take in his environment. His blush was activated when he noticed Dawn's proximity and his friends were staring at him.

Dawn giggled at the redness that quickly spread across her friend's face.

"Sleep well Harry?" Fred asked, teasing him.

"Oh leave him alone. It's cute," Dawn said, causing Harry to blush more.

"Right, I better get ready for breakfast," Dawn told them, kissing Harry's cheek as she got up from the couch.

"Hey! What about us? Don't we get a kiss," the twins asked Dawn.

"You would have got one if you didn't tease Harry," Dawn replied, smirking.

Harry's response was to throw the twins a smug smile as Dawn made her way up the girls' staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast the great hall was full of whispers. Nearly everyone was talking about the reunion of Harry Potter and Dawn Snape. Everyone knew that there had been tension between the two for the past week and had wondered what caused the close friends to split. Now they were wondering how they were friends again, all of a sudden.

Dawn rolled her eyes as the whispers and theories swam round the room.

"Why are we always the focus of everyone's conversations?" Dawn asked Harry, eating a honey and cheese sandwich.

"Because people have nothing better to talk about," Harry replied confidently, smiling at Dawn.

"You better be careful Harry, it seems that my 'say what I think' attitude is rubbing on to you. Mind you, Faith and Cordelia will be happy since they rubbed it on to me," Dawn told Harry, grinning back at him.

Dawn laughed at Harry as he stuck his tongue out at her, and replied with her own tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn had finished her breakfast and with everyone around her talking about the classes they had today, she decided to 'people watch'.

She saw every student talking and laughing with their friends. That was until her eyes found a familiar Slytherin classmate. He was not interacting with his friends, just staring down at his empty plate.

As she stared at Draco she thought back to what Harry had said to her. Ever since she had returned to her lessons on Monday, after two days of absence due to 'illness', her uncle and Draco had tried to talk to her constantly. They probably wanted to explain and apologise for the argument that partly caused her to run and hide, but she just ignored them. Ignored them like Harry had done to her.

Draco looked so sad and depressed that it almost broke her heart. Harry was right she did know what it felt like to be ignored and she felt awful that she caused someone to feel so miserable. Harry had driven some sense into her; she knew what she had to do.

Harry followed Dawn's glance and asked,

"You thinking about it, Dawn?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about doing it," Dawn replied, smiling at Harry as the others stared on clueless to what they were talking about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn's first lesson on the day was double Charms and today in class they were practicing the silence charm. The spell was performed on bullfrogs and crows, and like every other first attempt at spells Dawn got it wrong. The bullfrog decided that instead of being silent it would cry louder, nearly shattering everyone's eardrums.

The second time she performed, the spell was perfect. That was due to Hermione's help as she went through the instructions slowly and demonstrated it. Dawn did a happy dance in front of the class when the bullfrog's cries were completely quiet.

In all her happiness and excitement, Dawn nearly forgot that she had a mission to complete today. Her mind was reminded of the task as her target exited the room at break time.

In a rush, Dawn ran out of the room, following her target, and shouted,

"Wait! Draco, wait a minute."

Draco, like everyone else in the corridor, paused and gradually turned round in the spot. Draco's face screamed shock with a slight hint of hope, which made Dawn feel guilty.

Dawn walked up to Draco and asked him,

"Can we talk for a bit? Please?"

"Yes of course," Draco answered eagerly, face lightening up.

"How about we go somewhere quieter?" Dawn said as she looked around the crowded corridor, where everyone was staring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn had seen the look on both Hermione and Ron's faces as she began to speak to Draco. She was grateful that Harry had pulled her friends away before they had a chance to speak; she needed to do this by herself and in a peaceful setting.

Dawn had found the perfect location; a secured classroom in an empty corridor, where she and Draco could talk together, undisturbed.

Dawn walked into the room, flicked on the lights, and sat on the teacher's desk as Draco hesitantly sat opposite on a student's table.

The room was silent for a few minutes, except for Dawn's deep, nervous breathing.

'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? What the hell do I say? How do I start this conversation?' Dawn thought, but she didn't have to worry much longer as Draco decided to talk first.

"Dawn, I am so sorry, the only reason I told Snape was because I was worried and I didn't think it would ruin your friendship with Potter," Draco rushed out, doing a great impression of Willow.

Draco did not mind that he was out of character, all he wanted to do was apologise to Dawn. This was the first time in a week that he got a proper chance to talk to her, and since the last time did not go to well, he was desperate to get his point across before anything could ruin their interaction.

"Draco, you have nothing to feel sorry about. I know you thought that you were doing the right thing, and I appreciate that. I forgive you," Dawn replied to Draco's frantic apology.

"What about Potter?" Draco asked Dawn.

Draco may have not got on with Potter, but he saw how much he meant to Dawn and felt guilty about ruining their relationship.

"What happened between me and Harry was my fault. I should have told him, not kept him in the dark," Dawn told him.

"But…" Draco started, but Dawn interrupted him.

"No, it was my fault. Also I should not have ignored you like that; I should have talked to you as well."

"Dawn you had every right to be angry."

"I know, but I still should have given you a chance to explain. I did the exact same thing to you that Harry did to me, and I feel horrible about it," Dawn explained to Draco, ashamed.

"I forgive you," Draco said, smiling slightly at Dawn.

"Thank you," Dawn replied, beaming back. "So friends?"

"Friends," Draco agreed, grinning happily for the first time in years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When break was over, Draco and Dawn made their way to double Transfiguration with students looking at them astounded and doing double-takes to make sure that they were seeing correctly.

Draco heard the whispering as he walked down the corridors, but his body language and face showed that he did not care if people saw him and Dawn together.

"Aren't you worried about your reputation as the 'prince of Slytherin'?" Dawn asked curiously, causing Draco to frown at the mention of his nickname.

"I never wanted to have that reputation, but…" Draco paused, finding it difficult to explain.

"But your dad forced you to, right?" Dawn finished for Draco, receiving a nod from him.

"Has he gotten worse?" Dawn asked sadly.

"No, he's just the same as always," Draco answered, looking down at the ground.

"Draco," Dawn whispered, thinking back to her past at seeing Lucius neglecting and shouting at a young Draco.

"Dawn, its okay, it was not just my dad. I wanted to change, but I just did not know how to. I wasn't brave enough, so I just copied everyone else in Slytherin and got pressured to continue my behaviour by my peers," Draco explained to Dawn.

"What's changed now?"

"You, Dawn, that's what's changed. You reminded of the times we had together as children, and it kills me to see you having the same fun with your friends that we had together. I want to be the person I was as a child; innocent, good, free and just have fun," Draco answered Dawn.

"I think I can help with that," Dawn told Draco, grinning happily with slight mischief in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Draco is OOC, but I like it **


	16. Standing up for your friend

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

**Big thanks to my Beta Pluto **

Thursday 11th September continued 

In double Transfiguration, Dawn and Draco entered the room together, smiling at each other and laughing about past memories. Everyone turned their heads' towards the duo, jaws dropping at the sight of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin acting like friends. That was everyone except Harry, who had a slight smile on his face.

Dawn and Draco stopped their interaction when they noticed that all eyes were on them.

"You people really need to get a life," Dawn told the class, frustrated. "I'll see you afterwards," Dawn whispered to Draco, before she sat in her seat.

"Yeah, see you later," Draco replied, departing to his own chair on the other side of the room.

Dawn felt the stares follow her as she sat down next to Harry. She looked beside her to see her friends' different reactions; Harry was pleased, while Ron was gobsmacked and Hermione was shocked, but curious at the same time.

"I'll explain it later," Dawn said to Hermione and Ron as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Draco commented to Dawn as they walked out of Transfiguration first.

"Yeah, having people stare at you every other minute is not relaxing. If it wasn't for Professor McGonagall shouting at them, they would have stared constantly," Dawn said, standing by the wall outside the classroom waiting for her friends.

"So do you want to sit together at lunch?" Dawn asked, glaring at her fellow classmates as they exited the room. "Or are you scared that your friends will mock you?" Dawn teased Draco.

"What friends? They are just followers; attaching themselves to me like lost puppies," Draco explained.

"Lunch it is then," Dawn finalised, grinning at Draco. "So…" Dawn was about to begin, but was pulled away by a hand on her arm.

"Hey!" Dawn protested; turning around, ready to attack only to see Ron, Hermione and Harry. "Ron, what the hell are you doing?"

"What I am doing? What the bloody hell are you doing with that ferret?" Ron questioned, face red with anger.

"Ferret? Why are you being called a ferret?" Dawn asked Draco, giggling her amusement.

Draco gave Dawn a look that clearly said 'Not the time' before storming up to Ron and sneered,

"I could ask her the same thing, Weasel."

"Weasel? Really? How do you come up with theses nicknames?" Dawn asked, laughing a little.

"Dawn now isn't the time to joke! What are you doing with him?" Ron said, demanding an answer.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare use that tone with me!" Dawn shouted, seeing red at being talked to like that. "And I am with Draco because I am friends with him."

"You can't be friends with him!" Ron replied.

"Why? Why can't I be friends with him? I was friends with Draco once before, before I even knew you, so don't tell me that I can't be friends with him," Dawn explained to Ron.

"Dawn, I don't understand, why are you suddenly friends, again?" Hermione asked calmly, wanting to know all the facts before she passed judgement.

"Harry made me realise that I was being unfair to Draco and he deserved to at least explain himself," Dawn answered, making Hermione, Draco and Ron spin their heads towards Harry.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Ron said angry and shocked.

"I was thinking that Draco seemed to generally feel sorry and care for Dawn. You would of had to been blind to not see it," Harry replied as Hermione contemplated Harry's words.

"But…" Ron started to complain, but was interrupted by Dawn saying,

"Look, Draco wants to change, he wants to be good. You don't have to be friends with Draco, but can you at least try to get along. Hermione? Ron?"

"Of course I will Dawn" Hermione replied, resulting in Ron to protest.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"What Ron? What Harry said makes sense, Draco has been depressed for weeks and if Dawn trusts him, so should we."

Ron looked at Dawn's pleading face for a few moments before he caved.

"Fine, I'll try, but I'm I can't promise anything. And I'm only doing this for you."

"Oh, thank you," Dawn squealed, hugging Ron and Hermione tightly.

_'Willow's puppy pout works every time. I am so glad that she taught it to me,'_ Dawn thought.

"Right, let's go to lunch," Ron said awkwardly, embarrassed about Dawn cuddling him.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat," Harry replied, laughing at his friend's embarrassment.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the great hall, Dawn and Draco followed behind them, talking.

"So Potter gave you advice about me?" Draco asked, still surprised and shocked about the revelation.

"Yeah, he did. You know what that means?" Dawn said with mischief in her eyes again.

"What?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"You're going to have to apologise to Harry," Dawn singed quietly, causing Draco to stop and stutterer.

"Come on, Draco," Dawn said, giggling as she linked arms with Draco and pulled him along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same atmosphere they had in Transfiguration greeted Dawn and Draco as they sat down to lunch together. Even the twins, Lee and Ginny stared in shock when they arrived at the table.

Dawn had had enough with the staring, glaring, whispering, shock and surprised faces.

"Guys, stop staring!" Dawn demanded at her friends as an uncomfortable Draco looked down at his plate.

"Draco and I are now friends, he's becoming one of the good guys," Dawn explained briefly, frustrated slightly as they still stood there. "You can sit down you know, he's not going to bite."

"You can't guarantee that Dawn, you never know what he's capable of," Lee said, glaring at him along with the twins.

"Excuse me? You don't know what I am capable of? I could be getting flees from just sitting here!" Draco replied, his Malfoy spirit back in action.

"Urgh, please tell me that I don't have to go over this again? All of you just sit down, pretend to get along or just shut up! I don't care which one you do, just do this for me," Dawn demanded, her hormones kicking in and scaring her friends.

As Dawn's friends sat opposite Draco Malfoy reluctantly, Professor Snape was watching the scene, or more specific, watching Dawn.

He couldn't believe that Dawn and Draco were sudden friends again after a week of arguing and ignoring each other. Of course Snape was happy that they made up, but he also felt extreme loneliness and despair that Dawn hadn't forgiven him.

As Snape looked at Dawn defending Draco he knew that he had to do something…anything to get Dawn alone with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor Dumbledore, I want a word!" Snape told the headmaster, walking straight into his office.

"Professor Snape, how lovely to see you," Professor Dumbledore replied politely to Snape's rude tone.

"I demand that Dawn be taken out of Professor Umbridge's class; I don't care if she is with the Ministry. If my niece continues to be taught by THAT woman and her medieval methods, I will quit. Just try and find a potions' teacher as good as me!" Snape yelled at Dumbledore.

"Severus, I would hate for you to leave your position, but if I remove Dawn from Professor Umbridge's class who will teach Dawn 'Defence Against the Dark Art's'?'" Dumbledore asked, calmly.

"I thought of that, what about if I taught Dawn? I am very qualified to teach her in D.A.D.A, and I will be able to fit the teaching round Dawn's and my schedule," Snape explained to the headmaster.

"Very well Severus, I accept," Dumbledore replied, shocking Snape.

"You accept?" Snape questioned.

Snape was grateful that Professor Dumbledore had accepted his idea, but he thought that the professor might have needed more persuasion and was shocked at how easy it was. But the twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes suggested that he knew what the other reason, other than to get Dawn away from Umbridge, was for teaching his niece.

"Yes, I will explain everything to Miss Snape tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said, smiling mischievously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next chapter will have Harry teaching D.A.D.A and Snape and Dawn.**

**Again big thanks to Pluto, mistakes would be every where if it wasn't for her.**


	17. Dawn's new professor

**A.N: Same as in chapter 1. I don't own anything**

**Big thanks to my Beta Pluto**

**Also just to remind people the only people that know about Dawn's pregnancy is The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. **

**Everyone at school will find out soon.**

**Sorry it's late but I have started university, and I just got some free time today.**

Friday 12th September

"So Dawn are you still hopeless at magic, like you were as a child?" Draco asked Dawn as the group began to collect their things for the first class of the day .

"I was NOT hopeless at magic, I just had a little trouble with spells. I'm much better now," Dawn defended herself while her friends laughed.

"This is you better? I would have loved to seen you as a child," George commented. "Draco you have to tell us everything," He continued, laughing along with Draco.

The laughter soon stopped when they realised they were getting along with each other, causing an awkward silence amongst the group.

Hermione, Ginny and Dawn turned to each other, whispering,

"Boys."

"Miss Snape, could you stay behind please," Dumbledore shouted, his voice carrying across the great hall as the group had begun to rise from the table.

"Why's it always me?"

"Because you cause so much trouble," Ginny answered innocently, resulting in Dawn to stick her tongue out.

"I'll catch up with you later." Dawn said as the rest reluctantly left, saying their goodbyes.

It was only when the steps of the students faded to nothing that Dawn saw that there was only a couple of people left in the room; Snape and Dumbledore.

'Great, what do they want,' Dawn thought as she walked down towards the head-table.

Dawn felt like she was walking her last steps down death row and the teachers were the executioners.

"Miss Summers, there's no need to worry I would just like to discuss a change in your school schedule," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What change?"

"You've been reassigned a new teacher for 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'," Dumbledore answered, looking towards Snape.

Dawn followed the professor's eyes and saw they had landed on her uncle. Dawn felt her stomach sink as she thought,_ 'No, no, no, no, no.'_

"Professor Snape will be teaching you instead."

Dawn was shocked into silence, just staring at her uncle, mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I believe that the situation between you and Umbridge could escalate further if you continue to be in her presence, so for your safety I decided to remove you from her class," Dumbledore explained.

'_That doesn't make sense; he could have removed me a week ago. What changed recently?__'_ Dawn thought and then a light went on inside her head.

"Wait a minute, this isn't about Umbridge, this is about me and Draco becoming friends again. You got jealous! What did you do? Threatened Dumbledore until he allowed you to teach me?" Dawn asked, turning all her attention to her uncle.

"Dawn, that's not what…." Snape began but was interrupted by Dawn.

"Don't even bother telling me excuses. You couldn't have just given me time to forgive you, could you? It's not as easy to forgive you as it was to forgive Draco. All he did was worry about me, but you…you didn't come to your own SISTER'S funeral. You just left your nieces to fend for themselves," Dawn yelled, storming out of the room.

Snape was frozen still as he saw Dawn walk away his life again. Severus hung his head in shame, whispering,

"I've made everything worse hadn't I?"

"Don't worry, Severus, everything will sort itself out," Dumbledore said, twinkling slightly behind his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Dawn shouted at her uncle she didn't go to the lesson, but instead decided to walk around outside until she felt calm again.

She was now sitting on a rock, watching the waves and ripples of the lake as she threw stones at the water.

She felt a sensation travel down her spine; Dawn knew that feeling from Sunnydale, someone was behind her.

"What do you want Professor Dumbledore?"

"How did you know it was me, Miss Summers?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued.

"Well, everyone else is still in lessons and Snape isn't brave enough to come to me in person," Dawn answered bitterly, still angry at her uncle.

"Miss Summers, you shouldn't be angry at your uncle," Dumbledore told Dawn, making Dawn snap her head towards him.

"Excuse me? I have every right to be angry after what he did!"

"There is a reason why Severus did not come to your mother's funeral," Dumbledore informed her.

"Yeah and what's that?" Dawn snapped, reforming back to her teenager attitude.

"Severus was…he was on an assignment during your mother's death," Dumbledore said, almost reluctantly like he was ashamed.

"When you say an assignment, you mean he was undercover with Voldemort," Dawn said, shocked at the revelation.

"Yes he was. I am sorry," Professor Dumbledore apologised to Dawn.

"Why are you sorry?" Dawn questioned, confused by the headmaster's emotions.

"Because…because I was the one that sent Severus on the mission," Dumbledore confessed, head down.

'Ah so that's what he was ashamed of,' Dawn thought.

"It's okay, professor, I know you did not mean to."

'And neither did Snape,' Dawn thought to herself, feeling just as guilty as Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on Snape's door as he sat in his classroom, going over past memories.

"Enter," Snape said uncharacteristically quiet.

As the door opened he was surprised at who was revealed on the other side.

"Dawn," Snape whispered.

"I'll do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday 23rd September (Dawn's 12 weeks)

The good news about being 12 weeks pregnant was that her morning sickness was nearly gone and her mood swings were in control, but she knew that they would be back and bigger in her 3rd trimester. The bad news was that she was starting to show and she knew that people will soon begin to stare and figure it out.

Dawn had nearly done two weeks with her uncle as her 'D.A.D.A' teacher and she still hadn't told her sister or her godfather in their weekly letters to each other.

She knew both of them would be furious and rush straight towards Hogwarts if she told them. She thought that her friends were going to be furious about it, and they were at first, but when Dawn explained to them about why her uncle did not turn up when she was 14 years old, they were less angry. Of course they still hated him, after all he had basically tortured the Gryffindors for years, but if it was a choice between Snape and Umbridge, they preferred Snape.

The relationship between Dawn and Snape was the same as the relationship between Draco and her friends; tense, awkward, but there were tiny moments of friendship. Well that went for all her friends except Luna, Luna seemed to be getting on with Draco. Dawn remembered the first time Luna and Draco meet.

_Flashback_

Dawn, Draco and her group were sitting outside, under a tree, laughing and chatting when Luna skipped past.

"Luna! Come join us," Dawn shouted to her friend.

Dawn had come to love Luna; they became fast friends after she found out that she was the one who convinced Harry to forgive her. It was a weird relationship, but most of her friendships were.

"Hello Dawn, what a lovely day it is. Oh Draco I see the Nargles have released you and have let you join the light. Well done," Luna said in her light voice as she spotted Draco amongst the group.

"Thanks...I think," Draco replied after a moment, confusion in his tone of voice.

_End of flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn entered the quiet common room and with a sigh she slumped now into the couch next to Lee.

"How was your lesson with Snape" Lee asked as Dawn curled up to him.

"Awkward," Dawn simply replied. "Where's the twins?"

"Got held back after class. Now don't change the subject! Why was it awkward?"

Dawn groaned before replying to one of her best friends,

"Everything was going fine, he was still teaching me the basics of defense, when suddenly he commented on the fact that my wand movements were so much like my mum's. We just stared at each for what seemed like ages and then it was silent for 5 minutes before he moved on; it was tense and horrible for the rest of the lesson."

"Aw I'm sorry," Lee said, cuddling Dawn.

"It's just...I know why he did not come...but I still can't get past it."

"It's going to take time, Dawn, to heal your relationship, it's not going to happened over night. I'm sure Snape understands," Lee comforted her.

"Thanks Lee, you know the exact thing to say. No wonder why your the wise one out of me, Fred and George."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This story went a bit weird. I didn't mean to get Dawn to feel guilty about Snape, but it worked for me and I needed to get things moving and have everyone find out about Dawn's pregnancy.**

**Dawn and Snape won't be friends straight away like Draco as more stuff has happened between them. So it will be a slow relationship build with its moments of sweet and awkward. **

**Who should find out first?**

**Next chapter is about Harry teaching :-)**


	18. Professor Harry Potter

**A.N: Same as in c****hapter 1. I don't own anything  
**

**Sorry it took so long but again it's the university's fault **

**Tuesday 23rd September (Dawn's 12 weeks)**** continued**

**

* * *

**  
"That foul, evil, old gargoyle," Hermione's voice screamed as she entered the empty common room.

"Hello to you too," Dawn greeted from the couch, curled up between the twins and Lee as she completed her Astronomy homework.

"Good lesson with Umbridge then?" Ginny asked as she sat in an armchair near the fireplace.

"We learnt nothing…and have to do twice the amount of homework," Ron complained as the golden trio lumped down on the floor by the fire.

"We've got to be able to defend ourselves and if Umbridge refuses to teach us how then we need someone who will," Hermione exclaimed in annoyance, whilst looking at Harry.

* * *

**Wednesday 1st October (13 weeks pregnant)**

It had been just over a week since Hermione had asked Harry to teach students defence and it took a long time to convince Harry, but he did hesitantly agree in the end. There was a huge, exhausting debate about who to invite to the secret defence training. Mainly about Draco.

Dawn had convinced them to invite Draco by saying that if they did not trust Draco then they did not trust her. Basically she guilt-tripped them like she would normally do with Buffy.

Dawn had whispered to Draco at breakfast to meet her in the library at lunch time to discuss something important and in private. When Draco entered the library he found his best friend in the far corner of the room reading at a table.

"Hey," Draco greeted as he sat opposite Dawn.

"Hi Drake," Dawn replied, looking up from her book.

"What you reading?"

"Oh what this? Its nothing," Dawn said, quickly hiding the book under the table.

Draco raised his eyebrow, looking at Dawn suspiciously but decided to let it go and move on.

"So you had something important to tell me?"

* * *

**(Evening, after Astronomy)**

"So Draco said that he would come," Dawn informed her friends as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry, Hermione and Ron wanted to groan in distress at Dawn's comment, but the bounce in her step and the smile on her face stopped them. Sure they had grown use to Draco, but they had been enemies for four years and now it was like instinct to distrust him.

"Great," Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Be nice," Dawn scolded, punching him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed, causing Dawn to stick her tongue out at him.

Ron was about to retaliate back, but was interrupted by a small voice behind them.

"Hello."

The group spun round to see Luna Lovegood standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh Hi Luna," Harry greeted back.

"What'ca doing?" Dawn questioned, knowing that Luna did not have Astronomy until tomorrow.

"I am looking for some Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, apparently they only come out at night," Luna replied, showing them a big net that she had in her hand.

"Really? Well you should get back to your room before Filch catches you," Hermione advised Luna.

"Thank you Hermione. Good night everyone, oh and Dawn you look glowing by the way," Luna commented in a dazed tone, skipping down the hallway.

"That was weird, you don't think she knows that I'm…you know," Dawn asked, slightly worried.

"No of course not, it was just a compliment," Hermione assured Dawn.

"If you say so," Dawn replied, but could not help looking over her shoulder as they continued on their way to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Saturday 4th October**

Today was the day that Dumbledore's Army was meeting up at the Hog's Head to recruit students and Dawn was fussing over what clothes to wear.

"No, no, no and no!" Dawn muttered as she threw clothing out of her trunk onto the dormitory floor

"Dawn come on, the meetings in half an hour," Hermione said, coming out of the bathroom.

"But I have nothing to wear," Dawn replied.

"What do you mean? You have hundreds of clothes," Hermione said confused.

"I know, but my normal clothes don't fit anymore. And my stomach is not the only thing that's growing; my breasts are as well," Dawn told her roommate.

"Just wear your maternity clothes then," Hermione simply replied.

"Won't people realise that I am wearing maternity clothes?"

"No just wear one of the boy's jumpers to cover," Hermione said.

"Good idea, thanks Hermione, you're the best," Dawn complimented, hugging Hermione.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dawn were the only ones walking in the cold towards the Hog's Head as the others had set off early.

"This is mad. Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry said, anxious about what awaited him.

"You no more nuttier then me," Dawn replied, trying to comfort Harry. It was working until Ron said,

"Look on the bright side: You can't be any worse than old toad face."

"Thanks, Ron."

"Ah! What?" Ron cried as he received a slap on the head by Dawn.

"Idiot," Dawn muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry questioned.

"Just a couple of people," Hermione answered.

"Lovely spot," Ron commented as they stopped outside a dodgy-looking pub that's wooden, worn sign was barely hanging.

'Ew,' Dawn thought, 'this is worse then Spike's crypt.'

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track," Hermione explained.

* * *

When Dawn entered the room she was surprised to see that so many people had turned up. As she waved at the twins she spotted that Draco had arrived and was sitting in the back all by himself as people glanced at him once in a while. Dawn motioned to Fred and George that she would be one minute before walking towards Draco.

Draco slowly lifted his head as he heard footsteps coming towards him and was relieved when he saw Dawn.

"Hi," Draco greeted.

"Hey," Dawn said. "Come on you're sitting with me."

Draco alternated between looking hesitantly at Dawn's hand and the people in the room. Dawn wasn't surprised by the fact that he looked uncomfortable, seeing as he was the only Slytherin invited.

"Don't worry about them, aren't you the one who says that Malfoy's are not afraid of anything. Besides if they start anything I'll set Fred and George on them," Dawn said, making Draco laugh lightly and take her hand.

When Dawn and Draco were situated in between Fred and George, Hermione nervously stood up in front as Harry sat there anxiously.

"Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts," Hermione stated.

"Why?" A boy in a black hat asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot," Ron said back.

"So he says," The boy replied, nodding at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione argued.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," A black-haired boy asked, but was interrupted by Harry,

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now."

"Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some freak," Harry whispered as he rose from his chair.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked, pausing Harry in his steps.

Dawn could have kissed Luna for changing the subject if she had not been restrained by Draco and George. You see Dawn had been trying to keep calm from punching the teenager boys, but the last comment about Cedric threw her over the edge. Fortunately for them, her friends had grabbed her arms.

"Yes," Hermione answered Luna after a moments pause. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that," Dean said, completely amazed.

As the meeting went on Dawn grew astonished by the amount Harry had accomplished in his four years at Hogwarts. As she looked over at Draco she saw that he was flabbergasted as well and it almost seemed that he had a new found respect for Harry.

Draco felt stares on him and turned to find Dawn smirking at him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Dawn replied, smirking still.

"Oh, Dawn before I forget I need to talk to you," Draco said mysteriously.

"Okay," Dawn answered, wondering what he could possible need to talk to her about.

But her wonderment shortly turned to heartbreak as Harry described Voldemort, the real world and the murder of his friend.


	19. Big secrets revealed

**Sorry it took so long but again it's the university's fault. Have a week off :)**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday 4****th**** October**

After the meeting had finished and people had signed up for the Dumbledore's army groups of people dispatched themselves towards Hogwarts. In one particular group the 'golden trio' were leading the front, whilst Ginny and Neville followed, with the twins, Dawn and Draco bringing up the rear.

"Right, first we need to find a place to practice, where Umbridge won't find out," Harry commented.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny offered.

"It's too small."

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione replied to Harry.

"Not bloody likely," Draco and Ron answered at the same time, shocking both of them.

"Aw, have some bad experiences?" Dawn mocked as the others laughed.

"No," Draco and Ron simultaneously denied.

"You two should really get to know each other more," Dawn commented, smirking as they looked at one another.

"Anyway, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject.

"Who cares?" Hermione surprisingly said. "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron commented, making Dawn laugh.

"At least we know one positive thing that came from today," Hermione continued, ignoring Ron and Dawn.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione said, smiling slightly.

Dawn watched as Hermione's comment caused Ginny to deflate a little in sadness.

'Oh, I am going to get those two together whether they like it or not. Well, they may have to like each other….which I am sure they do,' Dawn thought.

"Hey Dawn, can I talk to you now?" Draco asked, pulling Dawn out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sure, I think we're nearly finished here anyway," Dawn answered back.

Dawn and Draco said goodbye to the group before going to find somewhere quiet and isolated to chat.

* * *

The pseudo siblings were situated in the secluded part of the courtyard sat on a bench in the corner.

"You not in trouble are you? Snape give you a detention and you want me to help you out?" Dawn guessed, laughing lightly.

Draco smiled slightly at Dawn's joke, but then it disappeared into a frown.

"Oh, this is really serious isn't it?" Dawn said, putting all jokes aside.

"Yes, it is," Draco answered, hesitant to continue and unsure how to approach the situation. "Dawn, I know."

"Know what?" Dawn questioned, confused.

"I know…about you being pregnant."

"What? How do you know?" Dawn asked, shocked at Draco's announcement.

"The other day when we were in the library, you forgot to put away the book you were reading," Draco informed Dawn.

"The book," Dawn cursed. She had been reading 'The pregnant witch' whilst waiting for Draco in the library to ask him about Dumbledore's army, but he had surprised her so suddenly that she just threw it on the floor.

"How far along are you?"

"13 weeks. I conceived 6 weeks before I came to England, figured it out at 4 weeks. There was a huge war in LA and it took 6 weeks to clear up and mend everyone. After that Buffy wanted me safe with Uncle Remus, so off I went," Dawn explained.

"And the father of your child just let you leave?" Draco asked, astonished.

"He doesn't know I couldn't work up the courage. And when Buffy wanted me to move, he didn't even protest. It was like he wanted me to go, like he did not love me," Dawn replied, tears rounding down her cheeks.

Not knowing what to say Draco just pulled Dawn into a cuddle, trying to comfort her the best way he could. After a while, Draco broke the silence,

"So the random mood changes…"

"All part of the pregnancy express," Dawn replied, now able to crack a small smile.

"And the weird food habits"

"All me and not the baby," Dawn answered, laughing. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Cheering me up."

"That's okay, that's what I am here for. Let's get something to eat," Draco replied to Dawn, standing from the bench.

"Lets. I'm starving," Dawn informed Draco.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin were so involved talking to each other that they did not see an individual appear from behind a wall as they walked away, smirking evilly.

* * *

**Sunday 5****th**** October**

Dawn woke up the next morning in an empty dormitory with a smile on her face, well that was until she begun walking down the stairs and felt eyes following. The problem was that when she turned round the girls would quickly look away and start whispering together.

As Dawn entered the unusually busy common room, she spotted her gang in the corner by some chairs and made her way over to them whilst still feeling the eyes following her.

"Hey, guys," Dawn greeted cheerfully. "Something weird is happening; I am being followed. Did I become a celebrity over night or something?"

"What?" Dawn asked as she saw the frowns on her friends' faces.

"You'd better see this," Ginny said, passing Dawn a copy of the Daily Prophet that was in her hand.

"Teenager witch, Dawn Snape, Pregnant," Dawn read the title. "What? How did this happen? When did this happen? How did they find out?"

"We're not sure, did you tell anyone? Other than us," Hermione questioned, investigating the situation.

"Only Draco," Dawn simply stated as she looked around the room glaring.

"Dawn," Lee whispered gently.

"No, I know what you're thinking. It wasn't him, he found out all by himself, if he wanted to spill the secret he wouldn't have told me first," Dawn argued, defending Draco.

"But…" The twins and Ron said, unconvinced.

"I think Dawn is right," Harry said. "Why don't you go find Draco, find out if he knows anything?"

"Good idea," Dawn mumbled, weaving through the crowd towards the exit and ignoring the stares as her friends watched on with concern.

* * *

Draco was running in the hallway, coming from the Slytherin dormitory, heading towards the Gryffindor tower. As soon as he had heard the morning news from one of his fellow house-mate, he quickly got dressed and rushed out the door. Draco spotted a familiar brown-haired girl walking at a quick pace round the corner of the hallway.

"Dawn," Draco called as he halted in front of her. "I just heard the news, I am so sorry. I didn't say anything I promise, you have to believe me."

"It's okay Drake, I know you wouldn't have said anything," Dawn replied, trying to calm him down. "I was looking for you to see if you knew what happened."

"No idea, I only found out this morning," Draco explained. "The only people that would be cruel enough to do this are Slytherins."

"I can't believe that someone would do this. I know I would have to tell people soon, but I thought I would be able to do it in my own way...God, I hope Buffy doesn't find out, because I might be as well throw by own funeral now," Dawn commented, nearly pulling her hair out.

Draco was about to comfort Dawn when he was interrupted by a sinister laugh in the empty corridor. They turned their head to see the Slytherin queen, Pansy Parkinson smiling with glee.

Understanding light Dawn's eyes as she growled,

"You!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out in the first place. Have you turned dumb as well as being pregnant, Snape?" Pansy said, smirking evilly.

"Why the bloody hell did you do this?" Draco questioned furiously.

"You've be hanging round that weasel too much," Pansy commented.

"Pansy!"

"Fine! I did it because Snape was stealing you away me, Drakey," Pansy informed, pouting and making a baby voice at her nickname for Draco.

"I've told you before don't call me that! And are you insane, you delusional cow? Dawn's like my sister. And even if she wasn't, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," Draco told her, angrily.

"But…but…"

"You really have not thought this through, have you?" Dawn asked as she stepped closer to Pansy. "You better watch your back," Dawn snarled at Pansy, receiving a snort in return.

"You think I'm joking, not only am I best friends with Hogwarts troublemakers and the niece of the cruellest potions teacher….I've been raised by a vampire slayer half my life," Dawn whispered with such intensity that Pansy was shaking slightly.

"Not so tough now are you?" Dawn said as she and Draco left Pansy panicking in the corridor.

* * *

**Next Snape, revenge and DA class. Not happy with this as seem to have writers block**


	20. Pansy, the Ice Princess

**Exam leave :) **

**Last time Dawn's pregnancy was revealed and was told by Pansy**

**Warning – one swear word **

**No beta :(**

* * *

**Sunday 5th October**

"What about a big water balloon?"

"Not evil enough," Dawn commented to Lee as she looked round the corner before walking down the empty corridor.

"What about a magically permanent sign?" Fred asked.

"Possibly."

"You're going to have to face him eventually," George told Dawn as he watched her poked her head around the next corridor.

"I know, but the later I put it off the more time I have to prepare what to say," Dawn answered. "All we have to do is make it outside without being caught. That way we can plan in peace and quiet without eyes watching and ears listening in."

"And what plan would that be?" A voice asked from behind.

"Professor Snape, how lovely to see you," Fred buttered up as the gang spun round.

"Be quiet Mr Weasley before I give a month of detention. Now, I want a word with my niece. Alone!" Snape added at the end when no-one moved.

"Yes, of course sir," Lee replied as him and the twins moved backwards.

"Cowards," Dawn mouthed to her best friends before they disappeared.

"Let's talk in my office. Come on," Snape commanded as he made his way towards the dungeons with a reluctant and hesitant Dawn following.

* * *

"I was going to tell you," Dawn mumbled as she sat in front of her uncle's desk. She felt like she was in the principle's office.

Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief at his niece's statement.

"I was….eventually," Dawn answered honestly.

"How far along are you?" Snape questioned his niece, changing the subject to the matter at hand.

"I am 13 weeks. I conceived 6 weeks before I came to England, figured it out at 4 weeks. There was a huge war in LA and it took 6 weeks to clear up and mend everyone. The father doesn't know I couldn't work up the courage. And when Buffy wanted me to move, he didn't even protest," Dawn repeated for the second time in two days.

"Are you mad?" Dawn asked after a minute of her uncle not saying anything.

"No, I just wished you told me yourself. And earlier," Snape sighed, causing to Dawn to hang her head in shame.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. You didn't trust me and you hated me," Snape told his niece.

"I didn't hate you," Dawn whispered.

"Yes you did, but I understand. I hated myself as well. I hurt you," Snape replied in shame.

"But you didn't mean to," Dawn said, referring to both the funeral and the slapping incident.

"That doesn't excuse my actions," Snape replied, an apology in his tone of voice.

"Are you sure you not mad?"

"Yes. The reason I wished you told me sooner was so I could be there for you. Like family. Like a father," Snape explained at Dawn's look of uncertainty.

"You're not ashamed of me?" Dawn asked, a small smile rising on her face.

"No, I love you," Snape simple replied.

Dawn surprised her uncle by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," Dawn said, her voice muffled by her uncle's robe.

"You're welcome," Snape whispered in shock as he hugged Dawn back.

* * *

**Evening**

Half an Hour later after the touching family moment Dawn was entering the Gryffindor common room. Whilst looking around the room she spotted Fred, George and Lee situated at one of the square tables.

"So stopped playing chicken, have we?" Dawn asked as she walked up to her friends.

"Dawn!" The three friends shouted in surprised as they turned round.

"We're sorry," They apologised as Dawn raised her eyebrow at their pouts.

"We are sorry. It's just that his really scary," Lee explained, causing Dawn to snort in laughter.

"Aw, his not that bad, his a teddy bear really. Well, once you get to know him. A bit like Spike," Dawn said, receiving confused looks in return.

"I'm going to guess that the talk between you and Snape went well," Lee replied to Dawn's statement.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you just willingly complimented Snape for the first time since with met you," Fred cheekily said, resulting in Dawn to stick her tongue out at him.

"So what were you up to before I got here?" Dawn asked, noticing the pile of paper and pens on the table.

"Planning the perfect revenge," George told her, an evil smirk situated on his face.

"Come join the dark side," Fred mockingly laughed, joining his hands together.

* * *

**Monday 6th October (14 weeks)**

Dawn was the first one wake in the Gryffindor tower on Monday morning, which was a surprise since she was always the last one awake. She didn't know what was different about today, but she felt more refreshed than usual. Unfortunately for one Slytherin her new found energy equaled mischief.

The mischief built inside her body meant that she had gotten up early and made the preparations for 'breakfast revenge'.

"Oi, what you doing up?" A voice shouted from behind her.

Dawn turned her head to see that the 'golden trio' plus many others were entering the great hall.

"Nothing," Dawn innocently shrugged, answering Ron.

"You're up to something," Hermione accused, noticing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Me?" Dawn answered as she ignored the eyes looking at her stomach and the whispers about her pregnancy.

"Yes you!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But, if I was up to something you might want to watch the Slytherin table," Dawn advised as she half hugged Harry as he sat next to her.

"Honestly Dawn!"

"Oh Hermione even you'll be happy with this prank," Dawn told her roommate, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Pansy?" Harry whispered into Dawn's ear.

"Pansy," Dawn confirmed, causing the pseudo siblings to smirk matching smiles.

"You do realise I'm rubbing off on you more and more each day," Dawn muttered to Harry.

"And do you realise you're speaking more British each day," Harry smirked back.

"The cheek of it!" Dawn mockingly scoffed.

_'He really is James Potter's son. From all the stories I have heard from Remus most of them always began with James's playful ways,'_ Dawn thought as she stared at Harry talking to his friends.

"Dawn here she comes," Harry informed her as Pansy entered the great hall.

"Don't you just love the smell of revenge in the morning," Dawn said as she clapped her hands in glee.

"What's Malfoy doing sitting on the Slytherin table?" Ron asked as Lee and the twins sat down next to them.

Dawn and the new arrivals shrugged as they looked upon Draco sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, trying to persuade Pansy to sit next to him.

"I thought he had had enough of the Slytherins," Hermione commented to Dawn.

"Wait a minute. Is this part of your plan?" Hermione asked the four troublemakers.

"Us?" Fred and George simultaneously said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the similar responses between the twins and Dawn.

"Just watch," Lee said as he nodded his head towards the Slytherin table.

"Oh, Draco's got Pansy to sit down next to him," Dawn commented, clapping her hands excitedly.

From the eyes of an average person the sight of Pansy, the Ice Princess, walking down the room to sit next to Draco, the 'Dark Prince', was not usual. But through the eyes of the golden trio it was a strange sight. The three friends were waiting in anticipation to see what wicked thing was going to happen to Pansy.

"Three, two, one," Dawn counted down as Pansy sat on the bench.

"Awwww!"

The sudden sound of a shrilling scream caused everyone to turn their heads in time to see Pansy being thrown off the bench by a spring lever attached to her seat.

Nobody made a sound as they stared in shock. That was until a confused, but angry Pansy got up and turned to the side slightly, causing a few people to point at her back.

Paranoia began to build up inside the Ice Princess as she tried to glance over her shoulders. But whilst Pansy tried to catch a peek she had managed to start dancing around in circles, causing everyone to get a glimpse of her back.

The reaction was an explosion of laughter from the students and some of the teachers. Pansy was bouncing in cluelessness until she screamed at her fellow dorm-mate, who hesitantly whispered into her ear,

"You have a sign on your back saying 'Slytherin Whore. Prostituting for Free. Property of Hogwarts'."

"What? Get it off!" Pansy demanded.

"Erm….it seems to be stuck on," The Slytherin girl told her as she tried her to pull it off.

"What? Who would..." Pansy started, but cut off as she spotted Draco winking at her before he walked towards Dawn.

Pansy turned her eyes to Dawn, who glared at the Slytherin evilly whilst whispering,

"Payback."

* * *

**Next time potions and first DA meeting. Took me ages to write this as could not figure out the ending and I'm still not happy with it.**


	21. The room of requirement

**Now on holiday :) means more updates**

Looking for Beta

* * *

**  
Monday 6th October**

As the fifth year students were walking to 'Double charms' all that was on their minds was Pansy and Draco's standoff. It was bizarre for Draco to be consistently congratulated by others about 'his' prank. Well, that was what everyone thought as they were too busy laughing to notice the whisper that Dawn Snape had mouthed to the 'Ice princess'.

Draco had been given a week of lunch time detentions for admitting to the prank, but it was worth while. The prank had to be done close by to the victim, meaning that the person responsible would be caught eventually and Draco knew that Dawn could not afford to get into anymore trouble.

Nearly everyone had accepted that Draco had performed the prank, except for Pansy, who's screaming and stomping was being ignored, Umbridge and Professor Snape.

When Draco entered the classroom the other students had already arrived and as he took his seat next to Dawn and Hermione the Gryffindors looked at him in confusion and shock. It was like they did not know whether to accept him or not anymore. The Slytherins of course knew now that Draco was no longer on their side and were glaring at him.

"Now you know how I feel," Dawn told Draco as she took in the emotions in the students' eyes.

"Thanks for doing…well you know," Dawn whispered into his ear.

"Well, I couldn't let her get away with it," Draco said as the lesson begun, causing Dawn to smile at him softly.

* * *

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Hermione said to Dawn at dinner, nodding her head towards the left when Dawn looked at her with questioning eyes.

Dawn followed Hermione's glance where Lee and the twins were talking to Draco about Dawn when she was younger with Harry and Ron listening on the side. It was the first civilised conversation they had had and, although there were awkward moments, it warmed Dawn's heart to see her best friends getting along with each other.

"I knew all they needed to do is see the real him and what he is willing to do for me. I didn't realise it would affect the entire school, I thought just the boys would change their opinion," Dawn explained to Hermione, who nodded in understanding.

Dawn was referring to the fact that by the end of the day most of the students had shifted their opinion to accepting Draco to some degree. There were still some students who were either on the fence or did not like Draco, but the rumours and thoughts about him were now more positive than negative.

"Hey, look," Dawn told Hermione, pointing to where Ginny was staring at Harry. "Oh, I can just feel the sexual tension. Like when Buffy and Angel first met. Or Spike. Or when I come face to face with a tuna-melt with spinach."

"What? I am still the bizarre Dawn you met a couple of months ago. No amount of force feeding me English terms can change me," Dawn said to Hermione's strange look.

"Does your family back home understand anything you say?" Hermione questioned, not comprehending a word of what Dawn had said.

"Yup, we have our own Scooby language," Dawn said to Hermione, who couldn't work out if she was joking or being sincere.

"What…" Hermione started to question, but promptly decided to give up. "Never mind. Back to Ginny."

"Specifically Ginny and Harry. Have they ever advanced to more than friends?" Dawn questioned, wanting to know more on the subject.

"No, never. Ginny has always fancied Harry, but he's oblivious to it," Hermione told Dawn.

"What do you say we help speed the process along?" Dawn asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

**Tuesday 7th October**

"What's Jell-O?"

"You don't know what Jell-O is? Where have you been living all your life? Disneyland?" Dawn asked shocked at Ron's question.

"Erm…No?" Ron commented back, unsure why this 'Jell-O' was such a big deal.

"Jell-O is good and wiggly. This girl told me that gelatine is made from ground-up cows' feet, and that if you eat Jell-O there are some cows out there limping with no feet."

"Really?" Ron gasped gullible, looking to Harry and Hermione for support.

"No," They mouthed, shaking their heads.

"Spoilsports," Dawn said, sticking her tongue out at her two friends as she caught them mouthing.

"What's Disneyland?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to suppress a groan.

Hermione wished that she could say that this was the weirdest conversation that Dawn had created, but she couldn't. She doesn't know how Dawn does it. Maybe if she met her family she would understand better.

"What's with the wizarding world? Do you ban real-life, useful information being taught?" Dawn asked as they enter the potions classroom.

Hermione was about to retaliate the fact that Disneyland and Jell-O wasn't actually useful information when Dawn paused in the entrance of the room.

"Well, this will be fun," Dawn said sarcastically as she moved forwards into the room.

Moments later the four followers understand Dawn's comment as they saw a flash of pink in the front of the classroom.

_'Umbridge,'_ They all thought together.

'_Great, Umbridge is inspecting the class. And naturally, it had to be the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. I'm sure it's just coincidental that I happen to be in this lesson,_' Dawn thought as she took her normal seat.

"Ah, Miss Snape still tardy to lessons I see," Umbridge commented sweetly. "It's a shame that you're no longer in my class."

"Yes it is, but Dumbledore believed I needed a more qualified professor to teach me," Dawn innocently replied.

Umbridge's pleasant smile flicked as she heard the comment and look at Snape, who went from looking like he was in the presence of Voldemort to looking like someone had brought him a new potions set.

Halfway through the lesson Umbridge decided that it was time to question her Uncle for 'further' information. Or what Dawn liked to call payback.

"You applied first for the 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' post, is that correct?" Umbridge asked, her tone far too kind.

"Yes," Snape simply drawled out

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously," Severus replied, gritting his teeth as Ron suppressed a giggle.

Dawn and Draco both saw the shudder in Ron's shoulders as he tried to control his laughter and both thought '_Idiot_' as they rolled their eyes.

At the end of the intense lesson Snape asked his niece to stay behind, which caused a few notions relating to Dawn's pregnancy and an argument.

"What's up?" Dawn asked her Uncle as everyone left, even though she had a feeling what he was going to talk about.

"While I can't condone your actions towards Pansy as professor, but as an Uncle I say 'Well done'," Snape said, surprising Dawn.

"What ever do you mean? It was all Draco's idea," Dawn said in such an innocent voice that if she wasn't smirking Snape would have believed her. "But if I did do it, I would say 'Thank you for the support.'".

"You're welcome," Snape replied, giving Dawn a rare smile.

"One more thing, Dawn," Snape said, making Dawn pause at the doorway. "Umbridge passing the law concerned with student organisations being banned wouldn't be because of that meeting held at 'Hog's head', would it?"

"How did you know….I mean, what meeting?" Dawn finished with a weak smile at the realisation of nearly being caught.

'_Nearly caught? Nearly? I WAS caught. Bugger, must escape before I revert back to my teenage years and reveal everything,_' Dawn thought.

"Oh, look is that the time…I better go before I miss…lunch," Dawn said lamely before rushing out of the room, leaving Snape to shake his head in amusement.

* * *

**Tuesday 7th October (Evening)**

"How could Snape have possible known about that meeting?" Harry asked as the group sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe he's psychic. What? Stranger things have happened," Dawn said, expanding her answer at the weird looks she was receiving.

"It would explain how he knew we were making comments about him," Ron added.

"Or that could be because of the fact that you don't notice when he is behind you," Hermione replied logically, looking at Ron and Dawn like they were idiots.

"Oh, stealth movements, maybe he's a vampire with special powers. Now that could happen," Dawn stated, smiling inwardly at the worried faces.

She could always scare, or annoy, people with such strange, but true facts. Like when she told Buffy about the fact that the Government listens into people's conversation. Or when she told her friend that science can clone animals and that we're just eating plastic.

'_Okay, so maybe true facts is a bit strong, but there are close enough to the real truth_,' Dawn thought.

"Oh no, I forgot I have an assignment due in two days time," Ginny suddenly commented as the mention of Snape brought the forgotten piece of coursework to the front of her mind.

"Well, if you bring it down here I could give you some help," Hermione told her friend.

"Thanks Hermione, I just go get it," Ginny said, quickly going up the girls' dormitory stairs.

"Hey! How come you will help her, but not us," Ron complained.

"Because it's a one off for Ginny, but with you two it's at least twice a week," Hermione informed Ron, whilst giving Dawn a subtle nod that went unobserved.

"You know Harry; I've noticed something about you. I wouldn't have realised it if someone hadn't told me," Dawn said randomly.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You really do have amazingly green eyes. Ginny was right," Dawn replied, causing Ron to cough on air.

"Ginny? Ginny said that?" Harry asked, cheeks turning red at Dawn's nod.

Dawn had planned further manipulation, but unfortunately that had to be aborted when Ginny's voice floated into the room from the stairway.

"Right I found my notes and a few books I collected from the library," Ginny said as she bounced down the steps.

"What?" Ginny questioned as everyone, apart from Hermione and Dawn, stared at her in shock.

Any teasing response from Fred and George was lost in the sudden 'BANG' of the Gryffindor portrait being flung open. The group was surprised when their eyes' landed on the shy, and slightly sweating, Gryffindor student Neville Longbottom.

"Guys, you've got to come see this," Neville gasped between breaths as he held his sides.

* * *

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement," Hermione informed the other four as a wooden, medieval door materialized on the seventh floor wall.

"The what?" Harry asked confused.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs," Hermione explained to the small group.

"Oh, I've heard of this. Fred and George once hid here to get away from Filch. Apparently it turned into a broom cupboard," Dawn said, looking at the door in amazement.

"So say you really needed the toilet…" Ron commented to Hermione.

"Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that is the general idea," Hermione replied.

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back," Harry said, a smile lighting up his face.

* * *

**Wednesday 8th October (Evening)**

"Come on Draco, we're late. It's defence class, your hair will be ruined in a matter of minutes anyway," Dawn shouted to Draco outside of his private room.

"Presentation never hurt anyone," Draco replied.

"Just you wait. If you take much longer my foot will be finding your butt," Dawn threatened.

"Okay, Okay I'm ready," Draco announced as he opened his bedroom door to reveal himself dressed in average gym clothes and, shockingly, no gel in his hair.

"THIS took you twenty minutes?" Dawn questioned, slightly angry at her pseudo brother.

"Well, it's the first time I've ever dressed casually. I wanted to get it right," Draco embarrassingly admitted.

"You're not trying to impress someone, are you?" Dawn asked, a picture of Luna flashing in her mind.

"No!" Draco quickly yelled, causing Dawn to raise an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say we're late?" Draco said, changing the subject.

* * *

When Dawn and Draco entered the room of requirement they could see that the lesson had already begun as Harry was teaching the students in pairs. The room itself was large with medieval windows, which illumination the space in a silver glow and contained bookcases full of 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' volumes, different kinds of Dark Detectors, and many floor cushions for practicing defensive spells.

Everyone paused as they entered. It wasn't a negative vibe though, the students were just curious. Especially with Draco and his new wardrobe; this new look made him seem a lot less frightening and more approachable.

Although, Dawn could tell by the looks at her small, but noticeable bump there was some concern about her baby. Dawn could also tell that there was some disgust about her being pregnant so young, which didn't surprise her as she had had thoughts similar about her classmates. But, what did surprise her was that they were trying to conceal it. Whether it was out of fear or not, she was just pleased they were keeping their opinions to themselves.

"Hello Draco," Harry greeted him warmly as he left Neville's side.

"Hello…Harry. Thank you for inviting me, I apologise for being late" Draco replied in a pleasant voice and shaking his hand, nearly causing Dawn to scream out in glee.

"That's okay; we only just started learning the spell. Why don't you go pair with Luna and then I will show you what we're practicing," Harry advised Draco.

As Draco walked towards Dawn's wistful friend Dawn couldn't help observe his walk. To anyone else it would look like he was still the confident Slytherin, just with an air of good instead of bad. But Dawn's training allowed her to notice that his steps were hesitant as a slight tremble climbed his legs.

Only when Luna greeted Draco upon his arrival did Dawn understand the hesitance.

"Hello Draco, I like your hair style. It makes the fairies want to dance," Luna dreamily commented, which turned Draco's cheeks a shade darker.

'_Aw he has a crush,_' Dawn thought.

"See he likes to pretend he's Slytherin, but he's pure Gryffindor at heart," Dawn told Harry as they watched the interaction.

* * *

**A.N – I couldn't fit it in, but Draco has a private room because of his dad.**

Next chapter development of the baby, Snape and Dawn, D.A lessons and fast track to December where the father arrives :)

I never meant for the story to be this long….Oops; it was only suppose to be 20 chapters, so I think this story will finish at 32 now.


	22. Up to christmas and surprises

**Update as promised :)**

**Big thanks to my new beta Michelle-forks**

**Friday 31st October (17 weeks pregnant)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the very first D.A lesson with Harry and everyone was surprised at how their defensive spells were developing. The most surprised student of all was Dawn. Dawn couldn't believe the reaction that she had received when she performed her first powerful defence spell with her wand.

_Flashback –_

_Dawn was nearly bouncing as she watched the twins and Lee practicing the spell 'expelliarmus' on each other. Although she was tempted to rush in and join the fun Dawn had made a deal with Harry that she would only perform spells and not take part in being the victim for the sake of the baby. Dawn didn't mind along as she got to cast a spell at some point. With her uncle still being slightly protective and cautious over her and the baby she wouldn't be learning the practical side with him until at least a week maybe two. This was because Snape wanted to be sure that Dawn knew all the basics thoroughly whereas Harry had a slightly backseat view and knew she was ready._

_Still it was a lot faster then the pace Umbridge was teaching defence, so she didn't mind. She also didn't mind because she knew the only real reason Snape was taking it slow was to make up for the lost time of not protecting Dawn. It was rare for Snape to show his soft side, but Dawn knew it was there just below the surface. But if he realised that she had told this to the group he would not be happy._

_"Dawn, you're up," Harry informed, pulling Dawn out of her thoughts._

_"Yay," Dawn cried out as she clapped her hands, moving towards George._

_"Dawn try not to blow my ear off. Or my head," George teased, resulting in Dawn to throw a glare at Draco as she recalled the memory of one of her failed attempts of defence as a child._

_'Someone's been telling too many stories at bedtime,' Dawn thought as Draco paled in colour._

_"That was a doll. And when I was doing wandless magic. I have a wand now, I've got better aim at my target," Dawn threatened, causing George to gulp and look at Harry with pleading eyes._

_"Dawn, just his wand," Harry said, he's voice full of amusement as he commented a few meters away, just in case something happened to Dawn._

_"Alright, but you might want to step back in case something goes wrong," Dawn advised calmly, whilst smirking evilly at George._

_"Are you ready Dawn?" Harry asked, showing the movement she had to do with her wand again, "3, 2, 1."_

_"Expelliarmus," Dawn yelled with a flourish of her wand._

_As everyone was anticipating a similar result from Dawn's wand to her development of potions, they were surprised to see that her spell went perfectly. The bright light caused by Dawn's wand hit the target, resulting in George's wand to land in Dawn's hand._

_"Wow," Dawn mumbled astounded, staring at the objects in her grasp._

_"Well done," Harry congratulated as he beamed a smile at Dawn. _

_"Are you sure that's the first time you've done that spell?" George questioned as he uncurled himself from the crouch he was previously in._

_"Yeah. I can't believe it," Dawn gasped out. "Thank you, you're the best teacher ever," Dawn commented to Harry, hugging him tight._

_"That was all you," Harry stated to her as his ears darkened with embarrassment._

_"No way was that all me; if that was the case I would have been able to do that for years. The only thing that's changed is me getting a brilliant teacher," Dawn complimented as she stopped hugging Harry._

_End of flashback_

* * *

With her newly discovered skills Dawn couldn't wait to show them off to her uncle at the next 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' class. As Dawn had suspected Snape reluctantly agreed to his niece's request at starting to learn defensive spells. Snape knew that Dawn needed to know how to protect herself from any danger and he couldn't stall it any longer.

Her uncle's reaction was similar to the students in the room of requirement. Although, Snape gave a different response then provided from 'Dumbledore's Army'.

"You've certainly improved since a child. Did you improve all by yourself?" Snape asked Dawn.

"Yup," Dawn cheerfully replied, nodding her head.

"So you had no help?" Snape continued when he received a shake of a head in reply. "No help? None what so ever? Hmm," Snape mumbled in tone that suggested he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

_'He couldn't possible know,'_ Dawn thought as she mentally shook her head.

"Don't you have another spell to show me?" Dawn asked, trying to change the subject to a safer topic.

The pair continued the lesson in reverse situations. Dawn was the one in denial of the fact her uncle had mentioned anything as Snape looked on in amazement as his niece blatantly ignored anything to do with her advance in powers and his previous statement.

* * *

Dawn stared around the empty common room in boredom until her eyes found themselves staring at her female, ginger haired friend. Memories of the past weeks 'D.A' lessons came into her head as she thought about the other developments evolving in Harry's defense class.

Harry couldn't look at Ginny for a couple of days without blushing furiously. It took a while for Ginny, with a little push from Hermione and Dawn, to notice the black haired boy's reaction. The reaction caused Ginny to feel giddy inside, she didn't think she would ever be able to cause Harry to act in such a way. Dawn turned her thoughts to contemplate the disappearing act Draco seemed to being doing lately and Hermione defeating Ron with a stunning spell, 'Stupefy'. Of course the twins, Lee and Dawn liked to prefer to call it the day Ron was humiliated by Hermione.

As Dawn was about to manipulate the relationship between Harry and Ginny further she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Oh," Dawn gasped in amazement, "Ginny, quick come here!"

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she saw the surprise on her friend's face.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Feel this," Dawn said as she joined hands with Ginny and guided them onto her bump.

As Ginny's hand connected to Dawn's stomach she immediately felt a consistent movement underneath her appendage.

"Dawn," Ginny mumbled, looking at her in astonishment.

"I know," Dawn replied, staring at the small bump rather then her friend.

It was shocking to realise how something small like an unborn child's kicks could feel like a miracle. The sensation made Dawn feel more like a mother, more connected to her baby.

* * *

**Wednesday 17th December (24 weeks)**

Now at 24 weeks into her pregnancy all Dawn could do was describe herself as big. Big and pregnant. But Dawn couldn't really be unhappy when although her back slightly hurt from the increase in weight, she knew in a couple weeks her morning sickness and hormones would be back. Another reason she had to be happy was the fact that her SON reminded Dawn every second that he was inside with his movements. Dawn's baby definitely had the combined energy of her and the father.

Although it made Dawn smile proudly whenever she felt the sharp kicks against her bump, she had difficulty sleeping alone. Apparently, the baby would only rest when Dawn had someone sleeping next to her. Like it wanted her to be guarded when she vulnerable, when she was asleep.

The only way she could get a real good night sleep was when Harry was near her. It was like the baby could sense Harry's power and determined he was safe. This was why she was, at this very point in time, curled up on Harry's bed. It would probably be weird for most people to hear Dawn talk as if her baby could sense the outside world, if you hadn't seen her protect Dawn a few weeks back.

_Flashback –_

_"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really," Harry informed the group as Dawn sat on the sidelines of the room._

_As the 'D.A' class paired up in twos on the floor cushions, Dawn took it in turns to either watch the twins, Lee and Cho fight each other or read one of her many pregnancy books. Unfortunately, Dawn was too deep into her reading as she didn't notice the incoming stunning spell until the group yelled,_

_"DAWN!"_

_Dawn looked up at the sudden screams that echoed through the room of requirement to see a stream of light heading towards her. Instinctively, Dawn moved her arm round her waist, protecting the baby, and shut her eyes waiting for the unavoidable spell to hit her._

_Moments later, Dawn slowly began to open her eyes when she realised that her body wasn't in pain. Her silent questions were answered as her eyes became focused on a green force-field that was surrounding her body._

_"Huh? Well that's new," Dawn commented as her tilted head assessed the situation._

_End of flashback _

Later on in the evening, Hermione discovered that the force-field original origin was from within Dawn and connected to the baby. Bewildered, the group couldn't think of a logical explanation as to why Dawn's baby could control its power from inside the womb.

Although Dawn put up a calm front, inside she was fearfully that her baby's powers were connected to the key. She didn't want her nature to risk the life of her child, but the problem was she couldn't tell anyone as no-one in the wizarding world knew the secret of her beginning.

Dawn could tell her sister, but then Buffy would know about the pregnancy. She would just have to suffer in silence for the moment until she thought of a clear, precise plan. While on the subject of her sister Dawn thought of the letters that had been exchanged by her and Buffy.

The conversations between the siblings had been very brief from Dawn's side. Well, Buffy didn't know it was brief, all she knew was that Dawn was developing well in her classes and she was happy and safe. Buffy didn't realise that Dawn was leaving out facts like her baby sister was pregnant or she was being taught defence by Harry and Snape.

The only reason Dawn was being untruthful to her sister was because she didn't want to risk her sister coming to Scotland. She knew Buffy wouldn't understand why Dawn had begun a relationship with their uncle. Buffy was the sort of person to kill first, ask questions later. She'd probably think Dawn was being brainwashed.

Now the letters between Remus and Dawn were completely truthfully. Dawn knew that once she explained the situation between her and Snape to the wise, sensible ex-professor he would understand. Remus still didn't like him due to the incident at the house in the summer, but wouldn't stand in the way of family members reuniting. What Remus didn't mind was Draco joining the group for Christmas as the youngster had finally found he's way back to the light.

Even though it happened under bad circumstances, Dawn was so excited that Draco was coming to Sirus' when the term ended. Dawn remembered the night Draco had come running to her for help.

_Flashback –_

_Dawn had been reading in the quiet library when rushing pairs of feet ruined the silence. As she looked Dawn spotted Draco and Luna running towards her in a manic state._

_"What's up?" Dawn asked, concern written on her face._

_"We need your help," Draco panted in reply._

_"Draco's father has been in touch," Luna informed, the normal dreamy tone replaced by seriousness._

_"Why? What's he done?" Dawn questioned._

_"He's threatened to kill Draco," Luna answered, nearly crying at the statement._

_"What? He's threatened to kill Draco!" Dawn parroted, anger rising in defence. "Why the sudden change in heart? He's normally worshipping your feet."_

_"He found out about me and…" Draco wondered off at the end of his sentence, whilst pointing to the blond-haired girl._

_"Oh," Dawn said as she realised what Draco was trying to say. "So that's where you've been disappearing to. You've been having secret dates, awe," Dawn cooed in delight._

_"Dawn!"_

_"Sorry, wrong time to be me," Dawn said in reply to Draco's cry of desperation. "Got to focus, can't be distracted."_

_As Dawn's mind went back to the situation at the moment, she realised something._

_"Surely you dating Luna isn't worthy of threatening behaviour. No offence."_

_"None taken," Luna replied._

_"He also found out that I'm now operating the other side of the law," Draco explained to his pseudo sibling._

_"Not good," Dawn gasped. "Don't worry, I'll think of something," she added as eyes full of fear and worry looked at her in hope._

_'Where's safe? Safe is at Hogwarts. But they couldn't stay here; Slytherins would attack them as soon as we're gone. Can't stay with Uncle Severus, Lucius still thinks he's on Voldemort's side. That only leaves Remus,' Dawn thought._

_"What do you guys think about coming home with me this Christmas?"_

_End of Flashback_

Dawn couldn't wait; it would be like old times again. That is, if Uncle Severus could make it for Christmas. Before Dawn could think over the development of her and Snape's relationship and how he had handled the Slytherins calling her a 'slut', Harry started to tremble and scream in his sleep.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" Dawn shouted desperately as she shook the unresponsive boy.

"What's wrong?" A panicked voice asked from the side of her.

"I'm not sure Ron. It's like he's trapped in his own nightmare. Go get Professor McGonagall," Dawn ordered as her eyes never left Harry.

When Ron re-entered the room with Professor McGonagall minutes later, he saw Harry awake, leaning on Dawn, while she wiped away the beads of sweat from Harry's forehead and whispered assuring and soothing comments into his ear.

"Miss Snape? Why are you in the boys' dormitory?" McGonagall asked sternly, shocked to see Dawn's presence in the room.

"I know I'm not allowed in here, but could we put the lecture on hold, something's wrong with Harry," Dawn said, indicating the troubled person on the bed. "He seems perplexed, he keeps repeating 'snake' and 'Mr Weasley'."

"Oh my," The Professor gasped, rushing towards the bed. "Mr. Potter, can you hear me?"

"Mr. Weasley, you need to find Mr. Weasley," Harry replied, eyes glazed and feverous.

"Quick, we must get him to Dumbledore!"

* * *

One minute Dawn was holding Harry's hand in comfort as he exploded in rage at Dumbledore, the next she was messenger of bad news. It was one disaster after the other. She couldn't forget the looks on the twin's faces' as she woke them; it broke her heart.

Dawn kept replaying the sentence that turned their excitement to fear.

_"It's your dad, he's been attacked," she informed as tears ran down her cheeks. _

_The twin's faces' turned from joy at seeing Dawn in their bedroom to horror in a matter of seconds._

The train ride back was done in silence as their hearts went out to the Weasleys. Dawn had tried to provide Harry some comfort concerning Mr. Weasley's well-being, but was left in sorrow when he faked a smile at her and excused himself from the compartment.

"He'll be okay, just needs some space," Hermione stated as she saw the sadness on her friend's face.

Although what Hermione said seemed logical, Dawn couldn't help but think there was something else, much deeper then the attack, going through Harry's mind.

* * *

As Dawn stepped onto the platform she was immediately wrapped from behind by big, strong arms.

On instinct, the pregnant Gryffindor pulled back her arm and forced her elbow into the stranger's stomach. As she heard her assailant fall to the ground, Dawn turned to further assault her attacker, but stopped when she saw her uncle curled on the platform, holding his belly.

"Oh my gosh, Uncle Remus, I'm so sorry," Dawn apologized. "Draco, help!"

"Thank you," Remus said as the Slytherin came to his aid, "Should have learnt by now that you don't sneak up on a Summers'"

As Remus leaned back from Dawn's hug he couldn't help notice how much she had changed since the last time he had seen her.

"Oh, Dawn, look at you. You're beautiful, may I?" Remus questioned, indicating her stomach with his head.

"Of course," Dawn replied, allowing Remus to place his hand on her bump

"Active little guy, isn't it?" Remus commented as he felt a consistent line of kicks against his hand.

"Yeah, he's developing quickly," Dawn said, beaming with pride. "I would've helped you up earlier, but the big bump sort of restricts my bendiness. Oh that reminds me, I'd like to introduce you to some people."

"Uncle Remus, meet Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy," Dawn informed.

"Pleased to meet you, Luna, it's great to see you again, Draco," Remus greeted, shaking both their hands.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Professor," Draco replied, nervously.

"Just Remus, I'm not your teacher anymore. And you're most welcome; I'm always willing to help out any friends of Dawn. Especially those with good hearts," Remus commented to Draco, who blushed in return.

"You can stop trembling now," Dawn whispered in Draco's ear, causing the Slytherin to stick his tongue out.

Ignoring Draco's childish response, Dawn watched her uncle look around the platform for a moment before asking,

"What's up Uncle Remus?"

"Where's Harry? I thought he would be with you," Remus replied.

"He…left our compartment halfway through the journey. Hermione's looking for him."

* * *

It turned out Hermione had found Harry seated in the furthest compartment in the train, fast asleep in exhaustion. And even after Remus had informed the group that Mr. Weasley was good and well, Harry still distanced himself from everyone. Even when Mr. Weasley had returned Harry was unusually quiet and sat still in the corner.

Dawn was watching Harry and the Weasley's greet their father when a voice from the doorway called out,

"Dawn."

"Yeah," Dawn replied, turning her head away from the family reunion to see an anxious, worried werewolf.

"There's some people to see you," Remus informed her as he moved to the side.

"Buffy," Dawn mumbled in surprise as her eyes fell upon a figure beyond her uncle. "What are you doing here?"

"W-we…we wanted to surprise you for Christmas," Buffy stuttered as she stared at her sister in shock.

"What's wrong?" Dawn questioned, confused at her sibling's behaviour.

In response Dawn received a shaken finger being pointed in her direction. But as Dawn followed the appendage to her stomach, she realised why Buffy was acting strangely. In all the excitement, Dawn had forgotten, for a brief moment, that she was pregnant.

"Oh bugger, Buffy…" Dawn was about to explain when voices from the hallway interrupted.

"Buffy, have you seen this corridor? It's so cool. Medieval style."

"Where's Dawnie? I can't wait to see her."

"I wonder if she's changed at all? Holy mother of…" Xander wondered off as he spotted Dawn in the kitchen.

"Xander? What's up?" Willow asked concerned. "Oh my….Dawnie?" The red haired witch questioned as she stepped beside Xander and Buffy.

"Hey guys," Dawn waved nervously as the L.A and Sunnydale crew came into sight.

"Dawn, you're pregnant?" A shell-shocked teenager asked as he pushed through the group.

"Connor?" Dawn gasped as her lover stepped out of the shadows into view.


	23. Buffy's reaction

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

A.N - Explanation for Connor –

Buffy went to help Angel and Spike, but they are just good friends. Also Cordelia became half demon, didn't sleep with Connor and started a relationship with Angel. Connor and Angel developed a father/son relationship after a couple of arguments etc.

Fred, Wesley and Anya are dead.

Warning – this is an in-between chapter that's necessary ;)

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Connor gasped out again.

"Erm…I…I…" Dawn stuttered out, unable to think of a response.

"Dawn, you're PREGNANT!" Connor shouted, his shock replaced by rage at the lack of reply.

"Yes, but…."

"And you weren't going to tell me?" Connor interrupted, stepping closer to the pregnant woman.

"I-I was, j-just not…" Dawn spluttered to explain, shaken by the anger in front of her.

"Yeah, right! I can't believe this Dawn. Keeping MY own child a SECRET from me!" The Destroyer screamed, his nose inches away from Dawn's.

"Right, that's enough! Get away from her," Remus ordered, stepping in-between the argument when he noticed the space between his niece and the teenager close-in dangerously.

"Or what? I have a right to demand information from the mother of my child," Connor snarled at the man, his vampire instincts close to the surface.

"I don't care who you are or what my niece has done. You won't ever lay a hand on her. Or speak to her until you've calmed down. Got that 'little' boy," Remus growled menacingly, bearing his teeth.

Connor was about to response back when a strong hand gripped him on his shoulder. As he turned his head, he spotted his father.

"Come on, son," Angel pleaded as he assessed the scene before his eyes.

The older vampire knew how serious and threatening the situation could become. Even though Connor possessed the abilities of him and Darla, the werewolf was emitting powerful emotions of paternal protectiveness and contained anger as he shielded Dawn.

As Connor reluctantly left, accurately known as being dragged out, he glared at Dawn with such anger that it made her shiver. She'd seen that look before. It was normally thrown at demons or vampires; she never thought she would be at the receiving end of it.

With Cordelia and Gunn following Connor, Dawn was in the company of many, but only one person that mattered. Her sister.

Digging deep inside of her, Dawn found enough courage to step from behind her uncle and look into the eyes of her sibling. When she looked upon her sister's form, Dawn saw a stern slayer.

"We need to talk," Buffy ordered, her tone void of emotion.

"I know," Dawn whispered. "But not here," Dawn added as she remembered the other people present.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your welcome home party," Dawn apologised to Mr. Weasley, avoiding looking at the pity-filled faces of her friends.

As Dawn moved to guide Buffy to her room, not waiting for a response from the injured parent, Remus gently touched her arm with his hand.

"Its fine Uncle Remus," Dawn replied to the unanswered question, providing him with a grimace of a smile that caused the wolf's frown to deepen in concern.

Directing her head towards the floor in shame, Dawn moved passed the shocked Scooby gang and was about to lead her guardian up the stairs when she felt another pressure on her side.

Dawn didn't have to look up to know who had stopped her. The smell of cigarettes and leather was enough to identify the person.

"Bit? You sure you'll be okay?" Spike asked, noticing the stoic expression on his ex-lover's face.

All Dawn could do was nod in reply before moving quietly forward.

* * *

"I can't believe this Dawn. You, the sensible one, are pregnant. Of all the people, I wouldn't expect this from you. You'd better start explaining before I get super mad."

All it took was one word for Dawn to collapse. One word for Dawn to release those tears she had been desperately holding back from Connor. One word from her sister to cause Dawn to breakdown.

"Well?"

At Buffy's hard tone, Dawn burst into tears as she rambled out an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I promise. But I got scared. With the idea of you rejecting me. And…and the disappointed faces….leaving you. It was such a surprise that I panicked. I'm so sorry."

"Please say something," Dawn pleaded as her sister sat in silence.

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing from her sister's mouth.

'_How could she think that I would reject her? Why didn't she come to me? I know she said she panicked, but Dawn knew I wouldn't disown her. Didn't she? I mean, I know i'm the slayer and everything, but i've never harmed her. Okay, we had arguments and fought a few times. But never anything bad enough to make her afraid of me. Unless I did it unintentionally. Am I that bad of a sister that I've made my own flesh and blood scared to talk to me?' _Buffy thought.

After a while of trying to comprehend the information she had received and contemplating what to say, Buffy replied.

"You were afraid to tell me? Am I that horrible of a sister?" Buffy asked with tears caught in the back of her throat.

"What? How could you think that?" Dawn gasped in shock.

"Well, I must be a bad sister if you were too frightened to tell me about it. About…the pregnancy," Buffy managed to say, finding it difficult to think about her baby sister with a child.

"No, you're a great sister, it's just….." Dawn paused.

She could see how it looked from Buffy's point of view. That the only logical reason for Dawn to keep her pregnancy a secret was because she was scared of Buffy. She wasn't, was she?

_'No, I could never be scared of her,' _Dawn thought, but there was still a little bit of doubt in the back of her mind.

"I love you Buffy, I really do. I just couldn't take the risk…it was a mistake; I wasn't ready to handle any of it," Dawn started to explain to the best of her ability.

"I didn't want to risk losing you. Have you disappointed in me. I knew in the back of my mind you wouldn't, but I just couldn't take the chance that you would reject me. Even the slightest risk. I was a teenage girl, pregnant, and I panicked. I'm sorry," Dawn apologised.

"Oh, Dawn," Buffy mumbled, hugging her sister in comfort. "How is it that I'm comforting you when I planned to be with the yelling and all that other grown-up stuff? And how've you made me feel the lowest of the low for being a cow?"

"It's a gift," Dawn weakly joked as Buffy released her. "Are we okay?" She timidly asked, causing Buffy to sigh.

"No, not yet, Dawnie. But we will be."

Dawn couldn't help but be disheartened at her sibling's response. But she didn't blame Buffy. She knew she would have to earn Buffy's trust and respect back. But Dawn didn't mind. After all she'd lied, for months, about her condition, kept it a secret from her own blood.

"I'm sorry," Dawn mumbled.

"I know you are Dawn, but I'm not the one you should be saying that to," Buffy said, giving her a piecing stare that made Dawn look down in shame.

* * *

"Bit, what you doing?" Spike asked, joining Dawn on the bottom of the stairs.

"Getting the will power to go outside," Dawn answered, turning her head to the side from her drawn knees.

"Ah."

"Couldn't you do it for me? I'd give you notes and everything," Dawn pleaded.

"Sorry Nibblet, you have to do this all by yourself."

"I know," Dawn sighed sadly.

"It'll be alright, Dawn. And if not, I have to kill him for touching you anyway," Spike threatened.

Dawn weakly smiled at his attempt to cheer her up before standing up and heading towards the back door. Looking back at the vampire as she hesitantly touched the handle, she received an encouraging nod and took a deep breath before she opened the door, light pouring over her.

As she entered the small clearing, Dawn immediately spotted a group of people gathered round a bench. In the center of attention was Dawn's target. Connor.

"Here goes nothing," Dawn breathed out as she stepped into the sunlight.

* * *

**This chapter was harder for me as I had writer's block.**


	24. Connor's reaction

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews :)**

* * *

As soon as her foot hit the pavement, Connor and Angel turned their heads sharply towards her, followed shortly by Cordelia and Gunn. Everyone stood staring at each other, uncertain what the next plan of action should be, until Cordelia took the lead.

"We'll leave you to it," Cordelia said, glaring Gunn and Angel into action.

Before Cordelia followed the other two, she paused and whispered,

"Be careful, keep in control. Too much stress could harm the baby. Alright?"

"Alright?" Cordelia demanded, staring at Connor until she received a stiff nod in understanding. "Good."

As Cordelia passed Dawn she squeezed her shoulder in comfort, giving her a small smile, before carrying on towards the door where the two men were situated. Cordelia almost rolled her eyes at seeing them standing awkwardly, unsure if they should approach Dawn or not.

'_Men,' _Cordelia thought as she pushed her boyfriend and friend into the house.

* * *

Once the three elders left, Dawn made her way hesitantly towards the lone figure located in the middle of the yard. As she walked closer to Connor, Dawn noticed that his hands were gripping the sides of the bench. Dawn was surprised that the stone bench wasn't breaking underneath the strength.

"Can I sit?" Dawn cautiously asked, only taking a seat when Connor gave her a rigid confirmation.

She could almost hear Connor's inner monologue of '_Don't harm the baby, keep calm, don't harm the baby.'_

"I-I…." Dawn begun, but she couldn't think how to begin to explain herself to Connor.

Whether out of pity or impatient, Connor took a deep breath to contain his anger before he chocked out,

"Why?"

'_Jeez, how the heck am I supposed to answer that?'_ Dawn thought. '_Just stay calm, don't rush and think.'_

"You don't love me," Dawn blurted out.

"What?" Connor said, shocked at Dawn's announcement.

Dawn wanted to palm her head with her hand as she thought,

'_What an idiot. What happened to not rushing and the THINKING part? How do I come back from that? He can't know that I still love him.'_

"What did you say?"

"Ignore me, ignore what I said. My hormones on the run again, ignore me," Dawn repeated desperately.

"Dawn, what did you say? Dawn what did you say?" Connor questioned, stepping forward quickly into Dawn's personal space.

The vampire boy released Dawn's shoulders as quickly as he grabbed them when Cordelia statement came into his mind.

"Dawn, what did you mean?" Connor breathed out calmly. "Please," He added when he saw his ex-girlfriend's hesitation.

At the quiet plead Dawn's silence broke along with her heart.

"You…You didn't stop Buffy when she shipped me off to England."

"And that meant I didn't love you?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"Connor, you didn't protest once. Didn't argue for me to stay, it was like you wanted me to go, like you did not love me," Dawn explained, not able to look Connor in the face.

"I wanted you to be safe," Connor replied, causing Dawn to suddenly snap her head up.

"I would have been safe with you."

"I didn't want to take the risk. Did you really think that I didn't love you? Is that why you didn't tell me?" Connor questioned, his voice starting to crack.

"Yes…I'm sorry Connor. I thought at least this way you would be able to have a life. A life without…the hassle," Dawn said, ashamed that she thought once upon a time her son would be a problem.

"The hassle? Dawn that's my child," Connor replied, barely containing his anger.

"Connor you aren't ready to be a parent. Heck, I'm not even sure I am. But it would have given you the chance at a normal life," Dawn informed him.

"We would have figured something out, worked it out together. That's what people in love do," Connor told Dawn, his voice breaking with emotion.

As Dawn looked into those bright blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears, she came to a realisation.

"Love? Connor, please tell me you didn't still love me when I moved here," Dawn pleaded with her ex-partner as water built in her own eyes.

"I can't, Dawn. We're soul mates," Connor answered, resulting in Dawn's heart to sever into a thousand pieces.

'_Soul mates? Oh my…he still loved me…what have I done?'_ Dawn thought in despair.

"What have I done?" Dawn repeated out loud.

Connor was about to respond when Dawn suddenly grabbed her stomach in pain, causing him to run at full speed to her aid.

"Dawn what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Connor asked concerned as he blurred in front of the pregnant woman.

"He's fine, he's okay," Dawn said as she straightened up slowly after a moment of breathing. "He was just panicked by my emotions."

"He?" Connor asked in wonderment.

"Yes, your son," Dawn beamed, guiding his hand to her baby bump where he felt strong, powerful kicks against his palm.

As Connor gasped in awe, two pairs of blue eyes connected. Everything else in the world seemed to disappear, apart from the love and devotion that could be seen in the others eyes.

The moment was ruined when they both stepped forward, intent to be in the others arms, but were stopped by the forgotten, big bump, bringing them back down to reality.

"What happens now?" Dawn timidly coughed out after a minute of awkward silence.

"We start slow, work our way back together. So friends?" Connor replied, almost reluctant to say.

"Friends," Dawn agreed, smiling weakly.

Dawn knew she needed to work at getting Connor to trust her again, whilst building their relationship stage by stage, so she'd take anything. Even if it meant being friends with her ex-boyfriend. For the sake of the baby.

* * *

As Connor and Dawn opened the door to the kitchen their ears were filled with chatting and laughter. Both teenagers looked at each other in worry as they were expecting to hear awkward silence followed by seconds of talking.

When they entered the room, Dawn's heart warmed at the sight in front of her. Buffy was standing near the fireplace as she introduced Xander and Willow to Draco, who was proudly showing of Luna as Remus and Sirius watched.

Mrs. Weasley was fussing over her husband, Ginny was conversing with Cordelia as Angel and Gunn sat near by adding comments now and then. What worried Dawn the most was the twins, who were whispering to Spike about various things with evil smirks.

Dawn's laughter broke the chatter as she saw Buffy pinch Draco's cheeks. Suddenly everything came to a stand still as they all turned their heads towards the noise. It almost made Dawn want to scream out the word, '_Boo_'.

"Oh Dawn, you must take a seat. It's not good for your back with all that standing," Mrs. Weasley said as she guided the young girl to a kitchen chair near Angel.

"Thanks, Mrs. W," Dawn said as she lowered herself carefully. "How are you feeling, Mr. W?"

"I've been better, but I am slowly healing," Mr. Weasley answered, smiling slighting at Dawn.

"Good, Good," Dawn mumbled into another term of awkward silence. "So, I see you met Draco and Luna, Buffy."

"Yeah…Yeah. Good to see him again…told me about your quest of rescuing him from the evil….what was it again?"

"Nargles," Luna dreamily supplied.

"Nargles, that was it," Buffy said, grinning at the blond girl in thanks.

"Wasn't really rescuing, just gave him a bit of a push in the right direction," Dawn replied, looking at Draco with affection.

"So…." Dawn sighed into the quiet room as no-one talked again.

Dawn felt the tension as she felt like a stranger to her own family, her own sister. The unease of the situation was unfamiliar to her; her own family had no idea how to talk to her.

Dawn sent her pleading eyes to Spike and the twins as she ignored the stare she was receiving from the grandfather of her child.

"Xander, do shut your gob otherwise you might start a river soon," Spike shouted, causing the vampire to receive a fiery glare as Xander closed his mouth.

Following on from Spike, the twins ran up to their fellow troublemaker as they remember their previous discussion.

"You won't believe what Spike just told us…."

"….It's brilliant. A new way to scare the Slytherins…."

"….like pee their pants scared," The twins said, resulting in Dawn to beam at their childish excitement.

"Can't wait, I'm always game to humiliate, scare…and maybe torture Slytherins," Dawn responded, sharing evil smirks with Fred and George.

"Dawn!" Remus scolded as Mrs. Weasley shouted "Boys!"

"What? I was kidding. About the torture anyway," Dawn mumbled.

"What?" Dawn added innocently as she spotted Buffy's disapproving face.

Buffy shook her head, trying to hide her amusement at Dawn's angel-like face full of innocence.

"Sharing scary, past-time bed stories again, Spike?" Buffy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, they forced it out of me. Nothing I could do about it," Spike replied.

"Uh-huh, sure," Buffy drawled out in disbelief.

As Dawn spotted Connor standing by the doorway, observing the scene, particularly the twins and her Uncle, with a frown, Dawn's eyebrows rose in question. Connor just shook his head, assuring her with a quick smile before entering the room.

When Connor took a step forward Dawn rose from her chair, with the help of the twins, and made her way towards her ex-partner.

"Come on, stop being such a wimp," Dawn said, pulling Connor towards her Uncle, ignoring the protest leaving his mouth.

"Uncle Remus, this is Connor," Dawn introduced him to her Uncle, who smiled pleasantly.

"I apologize for my behaviour, I'm sorry," Connor said with his head tilted down in respect and shame.

"There's nothing to apologize for, I understand that instincts can get the best of us," Remus said, shaking hands with the young man.

"See nothing to worry about," Dawn told Connor, who glared at her. "And this is Sirius," Dawn said as Connor held out his hand.

Unfortunately, unlike Remus, Sirius just stood with his arm crossed, staring at Connor with distrusting eyes.

"Sorry, Sirius lacks the wisdom that my Uncle has. We try to train him out of his attitude problem," Dawn commented as she kicked him in the shin.

"Dawn," Buffy scolded. "That's an awful kick; I taught you better then that."

"Hey!" Sirius yelled as he rubbed his knee.

"What? My sister's techniques are very important to me, aren't they Uncle Remus," Buffy said, a smile on her face.

Dawn couldn't help, but stare at her Uncle as a huge grin spread across his face as the words 'Uncle Remus' left Buffy's mouth. He was so pleased to hear that name come from his eldest niece in person, after years of contact through letters.

"Yes, I do remember the letter you sent to me regarding Dawn's training," Remus told the room.

Dawn suddenly remembered what was odd about the kitchen. There were three individuals missing from the conversation.

"Where are Harry, Hermione and Ron?"

At Dawn's question a wave of sadness and confusion spread around the room, especially Sirius.

"He…he went to his room after you and Buffy left. Hermione and Ron are keeping him company," Sirius informed Dawn, who frowned at the statement.

* * *

**Christmas Day (Morning)**

Before long Christmas had arrived bringing heavy snow with it. By Christmas morning, the scoobies had had a few deep conversations with Dawn, but still with the occasional awkward silence. There were still a few problems, the first one was Harry. Harry was still his unusual quiet self, distancing himself from others, no matter what anyone said. Dawn hoped that Christmas would cheer him out of the unknown frump.

"You can't hide from my dad forever," Connor's voice said from behind her.

Dawn turned to see Connor standing near the entrance to her bedroom.

'_Ah, the second problem_,' Dawn thought.

"Hiding? I haven't been hiding from him," Dawn replied in a suspiciously high voice.

"Sure," Connor said, not believing Dawn didn't realise what she was doing. Which of course she did; Dawn had been dodging Angel out of every room since he arrived at Grimmauld Place.

"So, you've not been scared of what my dad will say?"

"No," Dawn screeched, making her flinch. "Fine, you're right."

"He won't bite, Dawn, well sometimes he does. Just go talk to him, I promise he won't be mad," Connor persuaded Dawn with his bright, blue eyes.

"Oh, fine. But it's cheating when you pout; it gives you extra cute points. And it's my tactic," Dawn huffed, storming out the room, not realizing what she said.

She also didn't notice the eyes following her out of the room with a longing that Connor knew he couldn't act on. Not yet, anyway. It was too soon. Or was it?

* * *

As Dawn and Angel entered the kitchen after half an hour's worth of deep conversation, she was greeted with a smug Connor.

"Oh shut up," Dawn mumbled. "How'd you know what happened anyway?"

"Heard it," Connor said, touching his ears.

"It's rude to eavesdrop," Dawn grumbled, receiving a glare from the werewolf at the table. "That was different; I wanted to know if you dreamt of Tonks in your sleep."

"Dawn!" Remus yelled out in embarrassment as his cheeks turned red.

"Tonks? Who's Tonks?" Buffy asked, interested in the chance to learn some gossip about her Uncle.

"No-one."

"I'll tell you later," Dawn told Buffy when she turned to her at Remus's simple mumbled answer.

"Dawn!"

"You know if I ever get amnesia, I don't think I'll have to worry about remembering my name," Dawn joked at the repeated shout.

As the room was sent into teasing banter, Dawn thought back to her and Angel's chat. From the minute she knocked on his door, Angel was calm. He listened to her, took in the reasons she didn't tell him and wanted to feel and hear every detail of his grandson. He was probably the most understanding person, apart from Spike, Remus and Cordelia, in relation to her pregnancy and her lies. Maybe it was because of how old he is or that he will gain another blood relative.

Dawn's inner thoughts were interrupted by the fireplace turning a bright green as a figure appeared in the mist. Most of the Scooby gang and LA crew screamed as a person all in black stepped forward.

"Uncle Snape?" Dawn question before she thought.

"Uncle Snape?" An angry voice repeated.

"Buffy?" Snape asked in wonder and confusion as a small blond adult stood from their chair, body language screaming slayer.

'_Oh no,_' Dawn thought in fear.


	25. Spoons and frames

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews :)**

* * *

"Uncle Snape?" Dawn questioned before she thought.

"Uncle Snape?" An angry voice repeated.

"Buffy?" Snape asked in wonder and confusion as a small blond adult stood from their chair, body language screaming slayer.

'_Oh no,_' Dawn thought in fear.

"Uncle Snape?" Buffy repeated, now looking at Dawn.

"Erm…I might have forgot to tell you something," Dawn said, attempting an innocent smile.

"Snape? You're calling him 'Uncle'? What happened to our pact of ignoring him, huh?" Buffy questioned, unaware of the flash of hurt that crossed Severus' face.

"Buffy, he had a good excuse for…."

"For missing he's own sister's, our mother's, funeral," Buffy interrupted her baby sister, anger flowing through her veins.

"Buffy please let me explain, it wasn't…." Severus Snape pleaded his eldest niece.

"I don't care if you were kidnapped by aliens or forced to dance by a singing demon, you left your nieces to fend for themselves with help only coming from close friends!" Buffy snarled out, glaring at her Uncle one more time before storming out of the room.

"Buffy, wait," Dawn called after her. "I'm sorry, I'll sort this out I promise," She told her Uncle, looking at his pain-filled eyes.

"I appreciate that Dawn, but I think this is something I have to do for myself," Snape stated, his heart filled with grief and sadness.

"But…" Dawn's protest was interrupted by a hand landing on her shoulder. When she looked up Dawn was greeted with the face of her Uncle Remus, who shook his head and guided her back.

Snape nodded his head in thanks at the werewolf and shared a weak smile with his youngest niece before leaving the room in search of an angry slayer.

* * *

"So is it always like this on Christmas?" Ron asked Dawn, breaking the awkward silence as everyone sat in the kitchen, glancing in space.

"Not always," Dawn replied as she picked and bit her nails nervously.

At Xander's and Willow's raised eyebrows, Dawn continued in honesty,

"Only a little….Sometimes. Fine, it's like this all the time."

"So when are we opening presents?" Ron questioned innocently. "AH!" The red-haired boy yelled as he received head slaps from Hermione and Mrs Weasley.

"He has quite the gift of consoling people, it's amazing really, but his best talent of all is the ability to play a goofball. He's really committed to the role," Dawn informed the American gang.

"Hey!" Ron shouted as everyone laughed whilst Fred and George high-fived the pregnant teenager.

"Dawn," Angel called out into the laughter.

When Dawn turned her head towards her name she saw Angel's and Spike's heads tilted to the side as Connor's face was turned upwards to the ceiling.

"What?" Dawn asked concerned.

"You'd better get up there, Nibblet. Buffy's threatening Snape with a spoon," Spike told the youngster.

"Oh, the spoon speech, not good," Xander said, wincing at the memories invading his mind.

"Definitely not good, Dawnie. Want us to come for support?" Willow asked.

"Nah, that's okay. The more people present, the more victims for Buffy. Luckily I'm cute enough that no-one could hurt me," Dawn said, winking at the twins.

"We could help…"

"…..no women can resist our charm," The twins cheekily replied to Dawn's gesture.

"Better not, she might faint from exposure to too much cuteness," Dawn laughed, not noticing the emotion that flashed across Connor's face.

Before Dawn could rise from her chair, Connor rushed to her rescue, linking arms and guiding her slowly into a standing position.

"Thanks," Dawn said gratefully, smiling brightly.

Connor looked as he was about to say something as his mouth opened and closed several times, doing an impression of a goldfish before he came to a conclusion.

"Buffy and your uncle are located in your room," Connor informed Dawn, sending her a small smile.

Dawn contemplated Connor's weird behaviour for a few moments before shrugging it off and saying,

"How'd you…Never mind," Dawn shook her head in disbelief as she left the kitchen to her room.

With Dawn's departure Spike raised his pierced eyebrow at Connor as his father and Cordelia smiled lovingly, whilst Xander and Willow stared knowingly at each other and the twins shared looks of mischief as ideas ran through their minds.

* * *

As Dawn made her way up the stairs, she noticed the voices were increasing by every step forward. Before Dawn opened her bedroom door she spotted one of Harry's t-shirts on the floor, picking it up Dawn turned the handle.

The voices, well mainly Buffy's voice, stopped as the door creaked open and a white cloth appeared, waving in surrender.

Buffy's and Severus' confusion was soon faded when Dawn's voice floated through the air.

"I come in peace."

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Buffy sighed, barely keeping the anger out of her tone.

"Trying not to get hurt from flying spoons, seeing as I'm allergic to silver I'm not sure it would be a good accessory," Dawn replied, entering into the room. "Buffy, what are _you_ doing? Let Uncle Snape down."

"We're just talking, Dawnie," Buffy stated, eyes still on Snape.

"And what? Your arm got possessed and lifted Uncle Snape up by his collar on its own?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Buffy, release him. He was on a mission from Dumbledore to spy on Voldemort the time mom died," Dawn explained, noticing Snape was changing colour.

"Oh," Buffy simply said, letting go of the collar, forgetting how high the man was from the floor.

"So I'm guessing you didn't talk. What was it? Actions first, questions later style? Honestly Buffy," Dawn sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Well I'm sorry for caring about you, but I thought he had you brainwashed or something," Buffy replied, ignoring the man rising to a standing position.

"Now will you forgive Uncle Snape?"

"I'll think about it," Buffy said stiffly, glancing at the professor before marching out of the room.

"You okay Uncle Snape? Sorry about her, still as stubborn as always," Dawn informed Severus as he brushed his robes off.

"A trait that you both share."

"Hey! She's the worst out of the two of us. Luckily she also shares my heart of gold, meaning she'll come round eventually. If not I'm sure Spike could persuade her," Dawn told her uncle.

"Spike?" Severus asked in confusion.

"Oh I'm not getting into that story now, that will take years. Plus it's Christmas. Which equals presents. And I've just thought of the perfect gift."

"What's that?" Severus Snape enquired.

"You telling me 'I was right' and that you should have let me come with you," Dawn said smirking.

The only response Dawn received was a glare and seeing the back of her uncle's robes as he flourished out the door.

* * *

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who is it?" a female voice responded inside Harry's bedroom.

"It's Dawn, can I come in?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, opening the door a moment later.

When Hermione let Dawn inside the room, she noticed that Harry was laying on his side on the bed, looking quite sad.

'_What's up with this kid? It's Christmas day, who's depressed about receiving presents,'_ Dawn thought.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, can I have a minute with Harry?" Dawn asked smiling slightly.

"Okay, we'll be downstairs," Hermione answered as Ron rose from the floor.

When the duo left, Dawn sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the black-haired saviour before saying,

"You disappeared again? Thought you'd be downstairs, opening presents with the others."

"I know, it's just…How are things between Snape and your sister?" Harry questioned, trying to distract Dawn from Harry's disappearing acts.

"They'll be fine, still tense between each other but Buffy's wall will drop eventually once she realises it wasn't his fault. Now, back to the subject at hand, why are you distancing yourself away from people?" Dawn asked, giving Harry a look.

"Come on Harry, you know you can talk to me. Is it Voldemort?" Dawn continued after Harry remained silent.

Harry sighed; he knew that Dawn would be the one to question his behaviour. She was the only one who would have the courage to; his friends were too scared of his reaction.

"I- I just feel so angry, all the time, and what if, after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?" Harry paused, exhaling briefly before he could continue. "What if the reason for the connection between me and Voldemort is because I am becoming more like him?"

"How could you believe that you're anything like that snake?" Dawn said, shocked at the statement provided.

"When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake.

And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I – I wanted to – to…" Harry started to explain, but was interrupted by Dawn.

"I know how you feel. I know how it feels to think that there's something inside of you that is changing you, transforming you into evil."

"What do you mean? Do you mean…." Harry asked confused, staring at Dawn's bump.

"No, not my baby, never my baby. It's something that happened a while ago, something that I will tell you, just not today. It's not a happy topic; it shouldn't be discussed on a joyous holiday like Christmas. Just trust me when I say I know how you feel. I also know what evil looks like and how bad people act, and you're neither. I promise," Dawn smiled, taking hold of Harry's hand.

"Thanks Dawn," Harry said.

Something wasn't right, she felt like she was missing something. Harry's smile seemed too bright to be real, almost fake.

"What else is there?" Dawn question, causing Harry to sigh again.

"I-I it's just when I saw you and you're family, I couldn't stop thinking about my parents, how I would be spending Christmas today, if they weren't killed. If I had a family," Harry quietly admitted, looking towards the floor.

"If you had a family? What are you talking about? You have a family," At Harry's look of disbelief Dawn handed him a wrapped parcel. "Here, maybe this will convince you."

When Harry unwrapped his present, his eyes fell upon two magical frames with moving pictures inside. The first frame contained a photo of the 'golden trio', the twins, Ginny, Lee, Luna and Draco with Dawn in the middle, arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders as she kissed his cheek.

Harry remembered when this photo was taken. It was after Dawn's first successful defence spell in the room of requirement. Dawn said she had wanted something to remember this moment forever.

The second frame contained four small, happy children, playfully fighting each other. In the picture there were two blonde-haired children, one boy and one older girl, a black-haired boy and a brown-haired girl. The blonde-haired boy was tugging on one of the brown-haired pigtails as the older blonde was bouncing the black-haired boy on her hip.

"Is that Draco and me?" Harry asked astonished.

"Yeah, he used to come along with us when we visited you. The best of friends you were," Dawn informed Harry. "Don't look so surprised, you were just a toddler. Toddlers with no dark or light sides, just innocence. Well, I say innocence, you two loved to annoy me, used to tug on my pigtails all day long."

"Thank you, Dawn," Harry said with a sincere smile, staring at the picture for a couple more seconds before he quickly hugged Dawn, surprising the pregnant woman.

"You're welcome," Dawn whispered, hugging Harry back just as tight.


	26. Hogwarts and bad news

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews :)**

* * *

**Late 25 weeks pregnant/ early 26 weeks pregnant**

"Morning," A cheery voice floated through the kitchen.

As Dawn lifted her head from the table top towards the greeting, she saw Xander, Willow, the twins and Connor standing at the door. When the red-haired witch noticed Dawn holding her stomach and blackened eyes her happy face faded.

"Are you okay?" Willow asked worriedly, whilst the twins recognized the behaviour of the pregnant woman and sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, I'm five by five," Dawn replied, smiling at the trio. "The little man thought it would be fun to play kickball against my stomach all night."

"Want me to make you my famous tea, Dawnie?" Willow questioned.

"Love some, thanks. Willow's tea is awesome, better then peanut pancakes. Helps with any pain, has no side effects or anything, she's like a god," Dawn informed Fred and George.

"Aw it's nothing, really," Willow mumbled, a blush appearing across the cheeks.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Connor blurted out.

"What? Oh the kicking, it's nothing I can't handle," Dawn answered, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Still, I would have liked to keep you company," Connor told Dawn, gliding towards her, glaring heatedly at the twins as Dawn accepted her tea from Willow.

Dawn raised an eyebrow supsiously at the unusual behaviour when the twins leaned in to kiss her cheeks before standing and offering Connor a seat next to Dawn with a bow.

"What are you up to?" Dawn questioned, sipping her heavenly tea as Connor sat down, taking over the role of the twins of massaging her back.

"Us?" The twins innocently replied, smiling sweetly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the elders of the room.

"So?"

"How about I make you _MY _famous breakfast?" Xander said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Dodging the question, it must be juicy. I will get it out of you, even if I have to torture you with my pout," Dawn replied, pushing her bottom lip out.

"That doesn't work on me anymore," Xander smirked.

"Ah, what demon has possessed you?" Dawn gasped, rising her arms to form a cross.

"No demon, Dawnie, just had to get firm with all those young slayers running around."

"Stupid slayers," Dawn pouted. "Speaking of, where's the slayer I have to call my sister."

"Just asleep, yup just asleep, sleepy sleep sleep," Xander rambled out quickly, causing Dawn to be slightly supsiously.

"Xander, stop with the broken record, you're repeating yourself. What's up with Buffy? No answer. Well, since I can't get it out of you, Willow?" Dawn asked, sending pleading eyes towards the red-haired witch.

"Oh Dawnie, that's not fair," Willow sighed, covering her eyes.

"Mom always told me to use it, to get information etc, said it would be fun to see teenagers squirm and be overpowered by a small girl," Dawn informed, laughing at the looks of betrayal that crossed their faces. "So come on, spill the dirt."

"Uh, fine. Willow saw Spike disappear into Buffy's room last night," Xander said in defeat.

"Really? That's what all the fuss is about? I predicted that ages ago," Dawn huffed in disappointment. "I thought I was going to gain some juicy gossip for my mental book."

"…But…But…Buffy…Spike…" Xander stuttered, reluctant to discuss the topic in front of '_Dawnie_'.

"Come on, Xander, you can say it. It's a three letter word. S.E.X," Dawn taunted her pseudo brother. "Honestly, you really need to go back to school and learn sex ed. again. How'd you think I got pregnant?" She questioned, causing Xander to blush violently.

"Anyway they're just talking," Dawn simply stated, finishing her tea with a sigh of delight.

"How do you know that?" Willow asked.

"I got bored so I used some of the twins' extendable ears to eavesdrop," Dawn announced casually.

"Dawn that's horrible…."

"You tell her Xander," Willow backed her best friend.

"….you pulled a prank without the master. I taught you everything and this is how you treat me, I'm hurt," Xander finished, his hand over his heart dramatically.

"XANDER!" Willow yelled.

"What?"

"What's going on?" Draco's sleepy voice asked from the door.

When Dawn turned her head to see Harry and Draco in their pajamas, rubbing their eyes, she was flashed back to the past.

'_Ah they're so cute, just like when they were kids, sleeping round Uncle James' and Auntie Lily's_,' Dawn thought.

"Someone's getting in trouble," Dawn sung.

"And for once it's not her," Fred added smirking.

"Where's Luna? Still tired? Buffy might not have had sex last night, but Draco sure did."

"DAWN!" Draco shouted, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

"I didn't even know that was true. Classic. Some advice me and Connor should have used, remember to wrap your banana," Dawn said seriously, forcing down the laughter that was building inside of her.

"DAWN!".

* * *

**Monday 12th January (28 weeks pregnant)**

It was the morning that the Hogwarts students had to return to school and Dawn was packing her large suitcases again with the assistance of her uncle Remus and surprisingly uncle Snape.

"Even when my baby can protect me with special powers, Buffy still believes I need bodyguards," Dawn mumbled, dropping a piece of clothing on the floor.

"I think it's a good idea," Snape informed his niece as the werewolf picked up the t-shirt, taking over the packing as Dawn sat on her bed.

"You would. Buffy made you promise her that I wouldn't be hurt at Hogwarts," Dawn grumbled.

Over the past couple of weeks Snape and Buffy had slowly begun to rebuild their relationship. It all started with Dawn and Xander reminiscing Dawn's mischievous antics as a small child over dinner one evening, causing Snape to tell stories about Joyce's childhood as a young prankster. Buffy was so surprised to hear an adventurous side of her mother that she didn't mind that she had to bond with her uncle.

Now Snape didn't want to take a chance and risk his newly found, but weak, relationship with his older niece.

"It was your own fault for not telling Buffy about the baby's magic," Remus commented as he zipped the last of Dawn's suitcases.

"Well, I'm sorry that I forgot, but it was a bit hectic around here," Dawn said, dramatically throwing up her hands.

"You ready, Dawnie?" Remus questioned, picking up her luggage.

"Stealing the Scooby's nickname for me, the gang will not be happy," Dawn tutted, waving her finger at him.

"Come on, the train leaves soon," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

As Dawn slowly descended the stairs she saw the Weasley children being smothered by their mother. Harry had finally found a father figure in the form of Sirius, who was smothering him as well.

After Dawn's talk Harry had returned to his usual Angel-like state; happy with a blend of broody, much to the delight of his friends. Harry started spending more time with his godfather, just getting to know each other, Sirius getting to know Harry as Harry not his father.

Dawn was brought down to reality as she saw the gazes of love Harry and Ginny were sharing over the shoulders of their parents/guardians. That was another relationship that had developed; Ginny and Harry were now _'secretly' _going out. When Sirius released Harry, he turned to the next group of people and hesitated when he saw it was Draco and Luna.

Sirius' reaction was to pat their shoulders and ruffle their hair, causing Dawn to burst into laughter.

"Smooth," Dawn giggled at the black dog.

As Sirius responded with a childish gesture, Dawn stepped onto the hallway floor and was bombarded by her family.

"Dawnie, we're going to miss you so much. It's not the same without you," Willow cried to the young witch.

"Yeah, it's not the same teasing Giles without you," Xander said, tightening his hold on Dawn.

"Ah, Giles, I miss him. Can't believe he had to stay behind to babysit the slayers," Dawn commented as she was released.

"He's not babysitting, he's training them," Buffy said, defending her fellow people.

"Really?" Dawn raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Fine, Giles is babysitting," Buffy replied, defeated.

"Oh I'm going to miss you, I can't believe you have to teach, it would be so much fun if you came to Hogwarts," Dawn said sadly, once again hugging her sister.

"I know, it's _very_ unfortunate," Buffy answered, an unidentifiable emotion passing her eyes. "But you'll have Connor and Spike to protect you, just incase. And if you feel anything happening to my nephew you owl me, okay? Especially if you go into labor," Buffy ordered her sibling.

"I will, don't worry. Oh I love you guys, keep safe," Dawn gave the trio a final farewell hug.

"Bye Cordelia, Gunn. Say goodbye to Angel please. I know I said goodbye last night, but it just doesn't feel the same. Stupid vampirism," Dawn mumbled, assisted with a pout and close to a tantrum.

Smiling at the pregnant woman's antics, Cordelia said,

"See you, Dawnie, look after yourself and keep me updated on everything. And I mean everything."

Cordelia then turned her attentions to her pseudo stepson.

"You take care of this young lady. And be on your best behaviour, no killing anything. Well, unless you really have to," The psychic winked.

As Connor said his goodbye, Dawn noticed that her uncle Snape was carrying a small black bag.

"Uncle Snape, what's with the carry on?"

"Well, I thought since Spike can't arrive at Hogwarts until the evening I would replace him," Snape informed his niece, much to her displeasure.

"What? No you can't!" Dawn blurted out, surprising herself.

"I'm not ruining any plans am I?" Snape asked, throwing Dawn a knowing look.

"What? No of course not," Dawn screeched.

"Good, it will give us time to catch up on your potions homework," Snape smirked.

"Oh, fun," Dawn mumbled weakly as her uncle shared a smug grin with his eldest niece, saying goodbye before walking out of the front door.

When the potions professor left, Dawn quickly spun in the direction of the twins, giving them a 'what-do-we-do-now' face, receiving helpless shrugs and looks of trouble in return.

* * *

As soon as Dawn waddled onto the Hogwarts Express platform, Lee was in her sight, waving energetically and running full pelt in her direction, causing Connor's sense to become alert. In a flash, Connor was in front of Dawn in a protective stance as Lee just managed to skidded to a stop meters away.

"Wow, that was so cool," Fred and George gasped out, staring at Connor in amazement, whilst the other students and parents were shaking slightly in fear, moving backwards away from the scene.

"Yeah so cool," Dawn sarcastically said, annoyed. "So much for being discreet. Connor, he's a friend, you know what friends are, right?"

"How'd you think a seventeen year old boy was danger? I think your instinct is faulty, you should go to a specialized doctor, get it looked at," Dawn mocked, resulting in the young vampire to turn his head slight to glare.

"Dawn, I was doing what came natural to me," Connor huffed, reluctantly standing from his protective stance.

"Like I said faulty instincts."

"I can see where he is coming from, Lee is a wizard after all," Snape voiced from behind, trying to diffuse the tension.

"Uncle Snape will you _please_ stop sucking up. Where is the badass professor that can scare children with just one stare that I've grown to love?" Dawn innocently said.

"Dawn!"

"There he is," Dawn cheekily commented, her smirk fully showing. "Come on, guys, let's find a seat on the train," Dawn said, grabbing Lee's hand and moving towards the Hogwarts Express, leaving behind an entire school of students in shock.

"Who was that?" Connor heard Lee question, his voice shaking slightly in fear and shock.

"Oh that was Connor, he's the father of my child," Dawn commented lightly.

"What!" Lee shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down, he's a nice guy really, just protective. Get's it from his guardians," Dawn replied, making Connor roll his eyes.

"How are we going to do the prank with him as your bodyguard?"

"Shhhh, he has vampire senses, he can hear you," Dawn whispered angrily as she turned round to see Connor looking in their direction, eyebrows raised.

"Quick inside," Dawn squeaked, pulling an astounded Lee by the hand as he whispered constantly,

"He's a vampire?"

* * *

Much to Dawn's surprise, the train journey was more entertaining than she had anticipated. With her Uncle Snape rigidly sitting down in discomfort at being surrounded by his students as the couples, Draco and Luna/Harry and Ginny, stared lovingly into each others eyes, and Hermione and Ron teased one another like children, Dawn was able to have a civilised conversation with Connor.

Well civilised was a strong word, seeing as the words _toads_ and _peanut butter and banana sandwiches _were spoken. The most entertaining moment of the journey was when Draco's old Slytherin gang decided to either persuaded him to join forces with them or torment him. What they didn't expect was for a body to quickly intercept the fist that was aimed at Draco after he strongly declined their 'friendship'. Uncle Snape, who was deep involved with his new potions book, was brought into reality when a growl sounded through the air.

The potions teacher lifted his head to see Connor baring his teeth at a terrified, scared stiff group of Slytherins. Snape was not happy when he realised that his own house was threatening his godson. Needless to say, they wouldn't be bullying Draco as they ran away from the compartment with pee scented pants.

"Thank you," Draco softly said in gratitude as his girlfriend hugged him tightly.

Even though Draco would have been able to defend himself eventually with the backing of the Gryffindor students in the room, who had now full accepted his hand in friendship, he appreciated the gesture. It was like his pseudo sibling's family/friends considered him as part of the pack.

"Yes thank you Connor," Dawn said, hugging him in appreciation, not noticing the small blush crossing his cheeks as he hugged her carefully back.

* * *

Dawn was now situated in the great hall, feeling smug as the students complained about the toilets exploding red and gold dye bubbles mysteriously after the pregnant woman had visited the toilet. The Gryffindor students didn't mind so much that they were covered in their house colour; it was the Slytherins that were fuming.

"It's nice to know that underneath all that rage, the Slytherins are true Gryffindors at heart," Lee commented as he dug into some food.

What made Dawn even happier was that when Dumbledore announced that 'due to unseen circumstances their will be two bodyguards joining Hogwarts protecting a particular student' Umbridge had seethed at the teeth in realization that she was the particular student.

Dawn's joy was short lived when she and Connor were called to Dumbledore's office. There they were greeted by both her uncles, Spike and Dumbledore which made her senses tingle.

"What's wrong?" Dawn questioned as she spotted her Uncle Remus present in the room and Spike's face.

"Miss Snape and Mr. Angel please have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the unoccupied chairs.

"What's wrong?" Dawn repeated, seated in the comfy armchair. "Spike?" She questioned when no-one replied.

"It'd be best if it came from Dumbledore, Nibblet," The blonde-haired vampire answered, a grave look on his face.

"Why? Did something happen to Buffy?" Dawn panicky asked, turning her head quickly to her uncles', but the shrugs she received in return made her realise that they were in the dark like she was.

"Your sister is well, Miss Snape. William informed me upon his arrival that a prophecy had been discovered by Mr. Giles," Dumbledore stated seriously.

"A prophecy? What did it say? I mean it's got to be about me or Uncle Remus and Snape wouldn't be here?" Dawn replied, her stomach sinking in fear and nerves.

"To an extent, yes. Unfortunately, Miss Snape it has something to do with your child," Dumbledore informed, his eyes saddened.

"What'd you mean it has something to do with my child?" Dawn shouted, rising from her chair.

"The prophecy states that; the destroyer and the key destined for one another, soul-mates, in order to produce a child. With the protection of the grandfathers', a werewolf and a vampire, the chosen slayer and the boy who lived, the child would rise to greatness with a magically force mighty than any other."

The room was silent as the occupants tried to digest the information Dumbledore had given. Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. All the warnings she had received from the hat and the wand-maker, weren't for her but her child. Her child.

She knew that her baby would be able to perform magic, since he could control it from within her womb. But her and Connor's son would be more powerful than anyone in the wizarding world.

"What does this mean for our baby?" Dawn questioned, reaching for Connor's hand in comfort.

"I believe that you and your baby will be in grave danger. With magic that strong, many people would try to gain it if the prophecy was revealed. Unfortunately, it's believed that one individual may have learnt about it already," Dumbledore said, his frown deepened as he went along.

"Voldemort," Dawn whispered, her arms instinctively going around her stomach in protection.

"He will not get our child!" Connor growled, advancing on Dumbledore in anger.

All Connor's rage disappeared at the sound of Dawn whispering his name in a tone that made him realised that the pregnant woman was near breaking point. As Connor looked upon her face his heart broke at the panic and tears in her eyes.

Whilst Connor gathered Dawn into his arms, Dumbledore spoke,

"There will be further protection provided by some of the members of the Order. To go unnoticed by Voldemort and his supporters, there are going to be a selected few that can go undercover as new teachers at Hogwarts. There is another subject I must talk to you about, Miss Snape. Something that the prophecy mentioned."

"What?" Dawn questioned, wiping away her tears as she pulled back from Connor.

"It seems that your father is not who you think he is," Dumbledore answered, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" Dawn repeated in disbelief.

"According to the prophecy, your child will have a grandfather who's nature is a werewolf."

"What? How's that possible? The only werewolf my mom knew was Uncle Rem…." Dawn started; flowing to a stop as understanding hit her.

"You mean?" Dawn asked Dumbledore, staring at Remus.

"Yes, you father is Remus."


	27. Talking

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews :)**

* * *

"According to the prophecy, your child will have a grandfather who's nature is a werewolf."

"What? How's that possible? The only werewolf my mom knew was Uncle Rem…." Dawn started; flowing to a stop as understanding hit her.

"You mean?" Dawn asked Dumbledore, staring at Remus.

"Yes, you father is Remus."

* * *

"What?" A voice shouted, surprisingly from her Uncle Snape and not her newly found '_father'_.

Whilst Dawn's Uncle demanded to see the prophecy she was having a nervous breakdown inside, her inner voice screaming in gloominess. With the pressure building up inside of her, Dawn needed to escape.

With one small whisper of a name, her blonde-haired vampire bodyguard was looking at her with sympathy and pity.

"Come on Nibblet, let's get some fresh air," Spike said, guiding Dawn by the hand to the door.

Before Dawn left the room with Spike and Connor following behind, she took a peak at the werewolf and saw that he was still situated in his seat, frozen and gobsmacked.

As Remus felt eyes focused on him he unfroze and slowly turned his head to see Dawn staring with slight fear in her eyes. Just as he stood up and stepped forward to his…daughter, Dawn fled the headmaster's office as quickly as a pregnant woman could.

* * *

When Dawn had finally stopped walking she found herself in the snow covered courtyard with the moon raised in the dark sky. Hearing breathing behind her, Dawn turned to see her bodyguards standing close-by. With a sigh at the pity on the faces in front of her, Dawn moved to a bench nearby, removing the snow with her hand before sitting.

After a minute or two, Spike and Connor sat on either side of the pregnant female, Connor taking her hand in comfort and for warmth.

Dawn squeezed the hand before whispering into the night,

"I went from being happily pregnant to worried and frightened with my baby being hunted whilst gaining a father in a day. Not even a day, a couple of hours."

"Dawn, there's no need to be frightened, you have the best wizards protecting both you and the baby. Plus you have me, I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise," Connor comforted, kissing Dawn's hand.

Dawn smiled slightly before replying,

"Thank you Connor, I know you'd never let anything happen. Either you or Spike. But that's not the only thing I'm afraid of," Dawn said, her smile deepening into a frown as she thought back to her fears.

The three sat in silence as Connor contemplated what else could have her in fear, but before he could ask Dawn what was troubling her, Spike had already figured it out.

"Aw Nibblet, you know he won't hurt you or leave you, he's been your Uncle all your life."

"This is about Remus? You're scared of Remus?" Connor questioned, confused.

Dawn sighed again; she hated how much Spike knew her. Of course Connor knew her as well, but Connor wasn't present in her childhood like the vampire and Dawn wasn't happy to discuss things relating to her childhood, especially things concerning her father.

"I'm not scared of Remus, just what he represents."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always been a father figure to me, but there's a difference between being like a father to actually having him _be _my father. All through my childhood my father was absent, but when he left me and Buffy it still hurt," Dawn answering, pausing in her explanation before continuing.

"I've gotten use to the idea of being brought up by female figures; I don't need a father now. Even so what happens if I let Remus in my heart and he leaves me like my old father?"

"Dawn, even if you weren't his 'niece' and some stranger he wouldn't hurt you, he doesn't have it in him to hurt family," Connor replied.

"I know that, but….."

"Pet, let's just take it one step at a time. Just talk to him and see where it goes. He's just as shocked as you are," Spike advised, helping Dawn up when she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I can't wait for this conversation. 'So you slept with my mother and knocked her up?' Dawn mocked, begrudgingly walking inside the castle, her forgotten hand still held by Connor's

_'Its amazing what happens in times of crisis' _Dawn thought, smiling secretly.

"Well, it's either that or the monks," Spike said casually, not noticing that Dawn had stopped dead until he heard Connor ask,

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Those stupid monks!" Dawn exclaimed, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I shouldn't have mentioned…." Spike started, but was interrupted by the female.

"Don't worry Spike; it's not the key I'm worried about. It's about those stupid monks and my little boy!"

At Connor and Spike's confused and protective faces, Dawn quickly explained.

"I always believed that if I got pregnant young I would have an abortion, but when I fell pregnant with this little guy I couldn't bring myself to do it. There was this small voice in the back of my head whispering to me that this wasn't me, I was being controlled. But I just thought that was my hormones. But it wasn't it was the monks! I mean I love this little guy now and wouldn't trade him for the world, but still," Dawn quickly added the last sentence when a cross of hurt flash across Connor's face.

"Those_ things_ manipulated you?" Spike shouted.

"Yes they did!" Dawn exclaimed before realising Connor was silent. "I meant it Connor, I wouldn't trade our baby for anything and anyone that wants him will have to go through me."

"I know, Dawn. It's just a lot to take in."

"Tell me about it," Dawn muttered crossly.

"Come on Dawnie, better use that anger for courage to talk to Remus before it disappears," Spike said, burying his own anger to take his own advice and take things one at time.

* * *

Remus was debating many thoughts in his mind in the headmaster's office, where Professor Dumbledore _advised_ him to stay, when he heard raised voices heading towards the entrance.

"No, I don't want to do it and you can't make me," A familiar voice shouted.

"Dawnie, you're acting like a child. And I can make you. You're doing this now, you're not running away from this," Spike said calmly, coming into view with Dawn in his arms.

"Ah, Miss Snape glad you can join us," Dumbledore greeted, ignoring the glare sent to him as Dawn was placed on the ground. "We'll just leave you to it."

Once the room was cleared of everyone, except for Remus and Dawn, an awkward silence filled the air as father and daughter stared at each other across the room.

"Dawn…." "Remus…." Both said to the other at the same time.

"Me first," Remus said, and even though he had a calm attitude Dawn could tell he was just as surprised and scared as she was. "I'm sorry about early, I didn't mean to cause you to run away, I was just shocked."

"I'm sorry too. I just….I was…" Dawn started in a small voice before chickening out. "I didn't realise you and mom had a…relationship."

Remus sighed,

"That's what shocked me. Me and your mother never had a relationship, we were always just friends. I can't understand how I'm your father."

"So Spike was right," Dawn muttered.

"Right? About what?"

"About this being down to the monks, about the key, about me," Dawn growled out in frustration.

"The key? What's that?" Remus asked, getting more confused by the minute.

"Uh-oh," Dawn gasped, lifting her head up at Remus. "I didn't mean to say that bit out loud. Can you just forget that I said that?" Dawn asked in useless hope.

"No! Dawn, what's the key?" Remus demanded, confusion replaced with worry.

"Dawn!" Remus shouted after a moment of silence in a tone that made her respond immediately.

Unfortunately for Dawn, her mouth was quicker then her brain as she blurted out,

"I'm not real."

"What?" Remus asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean, I'm real now. I just wasn't before," Dawn rambled before taking a breath in her hurried explanation. "I'm the key, or was, I was an ancient energy made to unlock the gates between all existing dimensions."

"But...But….you're human," Remus stuttered out in shock.

"I'm human now….at least I think I am. Well I don't open anything anymore. I was made human…three years ago as Buffy's sister to be protected. Everyone's memories of me before 14 years old are false. Buffy was used as a template for my body, meaning I am biological Buffy's sister. And apparently the monks thought I needed extra protection by making you my father."

"W-why?"

"Spike reckons it has something to do with you being a werewolf, maybe that makes me part werewolf, I don't know. But he thinks they couldn't make you my father from the start because it wouldn't make sense…it would cause suspicion since you and mom were so good friends, nothing romantic," Dawn said, nerves inside her building from Remus' shock as she rubbed her hands.

"So…."

"I just….." Remus started to say, but flowed off, uncertain how he should word things.

"Need more time?" Dawn finished for him. "I understand, I mean it's a lot to take in, I just thought if I had to tell you then you should know the full story. I won't be surprised if you don't want to see me for a while," Dawn whispered, insecure.

"No wait," Remus called as Dawn moved to leave the room. "Dawn, I don't care if you weren't human in the beginning. You're human now that's all that matters. It's just…why didn't you tell me before?"

"I-I….what?" Dawn questioned, confused and surprised at her father's reaction.

"Dawn, I'm a werewolf AND a wizard, I'm not one to be critically of other people's nature, I'm just surprised you didn't come to me earlier."

_'Well, colour me surprised_,' Dawn thought. ´_I knew Remus was wise, but I didn't think he was this intelligent and astute.'_

"It had nothing to do with you." Dawn continued when the werewolf raised his eyebrow, "I know I was surprised at your reaction, but I thought with the whole father situation, the key thing may have been a bit much and thrown you overboard. Just thought you'd need time. And although I may be sensitive and cautious about my past…and that involves everyone…..it wasn't the main reason we didn't tell."

"Buffy and I thought it would be best to keep it a secret from you in case someone wanted the key. The less people knew the safer people would be and in turn people wouldn't be able to track the key back to me," Dawn explained.

"I promise I won't say anything," Remus whispered, understanding in his eyes.

"I know that," Dawn said, smiling. After a beat Dawn's smile deepened as she asked,

"What do we do now?"

"How about we take things one step at a time?"

Dawn's smile returned as Remus unintentionally repeated Spike's words.

"I'd like that."


	28. Flashbacks, Plans and Taken

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews :)**

* * *

**Saturday 14th February (32 weeks pregnant)**

Dawn was 32 weeks pregnant and getting bigger then she ever expected. Not only was her weight a new development but Dawn had Moody, Remus and Tonks as part-time bodyguards, filling in for Spike and Connor now and again. Another development was her and Remus' relationship.

Sometimes it was hard to see the line between Uncle and Father, but there would be awkward moments when Remus would order Dawn to do something and she would start a shouting match with a confused werewolf. She didn't mean to get angry, but it was so unnatural to have a father again.

Today was Valentines Day and to keep herself from thinking about Voldemort, which she blurted out to her friends, Dawn was planning two blind dates that neither parties knew about.

"Hey guys," Dawn greeted Connor, Remus, Hermione and Ron in the common room. "I thought that since Draco and Luna and Harry and Ginny are having a romantic meal as couples….Ron don't pull that face."

"What? I can't help it, she's my sister…..it's weird to think that she's dating my best friend," Ron said, shuddering.

"Yeah we didn't know that when you nearly strangled Harry," Hermione sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I found them kissing what did you expect?"

"I thought it was going to end worse, thought we'd have a court case on our hands," Dawn informed Ron, who childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Where are the twins and Lee?" Hermione asked as she looked round the common room.

"They're trying to seduce their crushes into a date," Dawn stated.

"And you aren't helping them?"

"They asked for my help, but I thought it would be more fun…for me anyway…if they tried to do it on their own," Dawn said, smirking evilly.

"You do realise they have the minds of five year olds when it comes to romance?"

"I know…they're going to crash and burn," Dawn chuckled. "Anyway, what I was thinking, since everyone is doing couples stuff that us lot could go out for lunch?"

Once everyone agreed Dawn's plan was set in motion.

* * *

"Oh damn….looks likes there are only tables for two. What a shame," Dawn sighed out as the group walked into a festive restaurant, filled with floating hearts and two-seated tables.

"I'll guess we'll just have to split up. Hermione and Ron why don't you sit in the corner," Dawn advised, not giving the stuttering pair a chance to speak, as a waiter guided them to a table.

Dawn waved in reply to the glares when Hermione and Ron noticed the table had a 'reserved' sign on it, causing their brains to catch onto their pregnant friend's plan.

"Dawn, what are you up to?" Remus asked, eyeing his daughter suspiciously as he noticed her fake acting and the angry looks she was receiving.

"Me nothing…Oh that's bad timing," Dawn muttered, her eyes moving towards the entrance as someone entered.

Remus did not like where this situation was going as a 'ding' from the bell above the door rang and a voice floated through the restaurant's air,

"Hey people, sorry I'm late."

Remus turned round to spot a flustered, red cheeked Tonks walking up to the three of them with a smile on her face. Realisation kicked in as Remus spun and shouted,

"Dawn!"

"Now, calm down you don't want to ruin the atmosphere for the lovely couples do you. Sir, I do believe these two people have a reservation," Dawn commented to a passing waiter, smiling fully when a highly confused Tonks and an angry Remus were forced to a table.

"You do realise that they can just get up and walk out the door," Connor commented as he helped Dawn sit into a chair located by the window.

"Well they could if I hadn't put magic glue, that only I can remove I might add, on their chairs," Dawn giggled out as Connor looked off to see both the bodyguards and the young Gryffindors struggling to rise from their seats.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Connor asked confused and amazed at the same time.

Connor had been situated with Dawn 24/7 every since Dumbledore informed the couple of the Prophecy and had not seen the pregnant woman sneak off into town. Of course Dawn didn't realise that Connor had been following her every step, everyday.

He knew that she'd think that he was being too over-protective and demand that he have a break, but Connor just couldn't bring himself to remove Dawn from his sight. He couldn't let anything happen to her or the baby.

Connor was brought back to the present when Dawn started to explain her devious plan.

"I made Lee come into town in his free period….as I wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless supervised….and book three tables on Valentines Day and then had him and the twins pop in this morning to 'check' that everything was perfect, whilst actually putting my miracle substance on the chairs," Dawn explained, chuckling in glee and her eyes alight with mischief.

"They're going to kill you when they are freed," Connor stated, barely containing his laughter.

"Kill me, a pregnant woman, I think not. Plus you wouldn't let them hurt me, would you?" Dawn asked, using her trademark pout and puppy eyes as she ignored the cries of her name.

The atmosphere between Dawn and Connor changed via that one question as the human-vampire's face became so serious that Dawn involuntary gulped.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you or the baby. I…I…" Connor suddenly turned from the serious man to the nervous school boy.

"You what, Connor?" Dawn questioned softly at his hesitance.

"I...I love you," Connor finished strongly, struggling to keep his head upwards.

"You love me? I thought we were going to take it slow," Dawn gasped in disbelief.

"I couldn't keep it in anymore, I've been thinking about it for the past two weeks. I understand if you don't want to get together, but I've always believed that we're soul-mates and I'll always love you," Connor whispered, finally letting his head fall.

"Don't want to get back together? Of course I want to get back together. I love you so much that sometimes my heart hurts just being away from you. I just didn't think you'd want to be with me after everything that's gone on."

Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Ron paused in their shouts as they saw Connor and Dawn look into each others eyes, love pouring off one another, until Connor rose from his chair to float his way over to his partner, kissing her passionately.

One word was going through their minds as they watched the pair reunite,

'_Finally_'

* * *

**Tuesday 7th April (41 weeks pregnant)**

Dawn wasn't happy; she was 41 weeks pregnant and overdue. Her body ached, she was uncomfortable and her hormones were higher than ever before. Dawn and the rest of the Gryffindors, including Draco and Luna, were gathered in the common-room strategizing a plan with the Scooby and LA gang.

Buffy arrived two weeks earlier, expecting to be a midwife and help her sister deliver her nephew. Everyone was on edge, afraid that Dawn would snap at them for the slightest thing. Dawn had a right to be on edge though as not only was Dumbledore forced to leave, no matter how much her and Harry intervened, Umbridge tried to attack her and found out that Dawn was the Key.

- _Flashback –_

It was a week ago when Dawn was _supposed_ to go into labor and the DA were learning how to make Patronuses. Dawn had gotten frustrated with being in bed and relaxing 24/7, she screamed for 2 hours straight until Buffy, Spike and Connor let her out of the common room.

Of course she was supervised, and even at times Dawn was carried by Connor to the meeting. Everyone in the DA stopped suddenly when the room of requirement's door opened, but when they saw Dawn being let down they unfroze and welcomed her.

"Guys you saw me this morning," Dawn chuckled out as she was wrapped into a hug by the twins and Lee.

"We know, but we missed you," Fred said.

"It's not the same when our fellow trouble-maker can't prank with us," George stated as he and his brother kissed Dawn on the cheek.

Dawn was about to response when a growl rebounded through the room. Dawn turned in shock to see Connor baring his teeth at her friends.

"Hey what's gotten into you? Be nice," Dawn scolded her boyfriend, hands on hips. "Hello is anyone going to answer me? Spike? Buffy?"

"Pet, you man here's jealous," Spike informed, sharing a look and smile with the slayer, who was trying to keep the laughter in.

"Jealous? Why would Connor be jeal….ous," Dawn wondered off, noticing Connor's glare was being directed at a pair of smug twins.

"What have you done? You tell me now!" Dawn demanded.

"Us? Nothing what so ever," Fred smiled innocently.

"Is that the time? Must get on practicing," George added, running with his twin to the other end of the room, Lee joining them seconds later as he noticed Dawn's attention on him.

Dawn smiled, shaking her head at their antics before turning her attention to her partner.

"Connor, you have no reason to be jealous, there just my friends, no matter what they say or do," Dawn stated, rubbing his hand and kissing him gently until his stance relaxed.

"Sorry," Connor muttered, ashamed of his actions.

"That's okay," Dawn said, watching as the class began to reform.

Suddenly a chair was placed in front of her. Dawn looked up to see an unsure Seamus hesitantly smile at her, saying,

"Here Dawn, you should sit down."

"Thank you," Dawn said stiffly, waving her hand at him in a shooing motion when he stood still.

Quickly he darted away, not noticing Dawn release a huge smile as she chuckled quietly.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Harry's voice asked as he appeared at the side of his pseudo sibling.

"Oh I've already forgiven him, I'm just not going to tell him that yet," Dawn smirked as she thought of the way Seamus had been sucking up to her ever since he changed his ways.

"How's it going with you and Connor?" Harry questioned, trying to be casual as he eyed his students' progress.

"Subtle. We're good, finally back on track," Dawn commented, smiling at Connor who was nearby, leaning against a wall. "Well as much as we can be when an evil wizard is after your child."

"How do you always link irrelevant things back to you?" Dawn asked when she noticed Harry's head was down in shame. "Voldemort and my baby have nothing to do with you. I told you that when I told you lot about me once being the Key. You nearly cried."

"I did not," Harry shouting, causing him to blush in embarrassment when a couple of people stopped practicing magic.

"Maybe not, but Ron definitely fainted no matter what excuses he says."

"Oh yeah, the twins haven't stopped teasing him since," Harry laughed, remembering the moment a month ago.

Dawn had been so scared, clutching Connor's and Remus' hands, as she informed the Weasley children, Lee, Hermione and himself about the prophecy and that Dawn had gained a new father. But Dawn knew it was in everyone's best interest, overall, if they knew what they were up against if they were going to fight Voldemort.

She knew it could endanger their lives, but Dawn had hated secrets being kept from her when she was younger and Dawn always found out the secrets eventually. Dawn nearly laughed when Ron had collapsed and was scared of her until Draco and the twins hit him round the head. After discussing it in full detail, and finding out Luna around knew, everyone was understanding especially Harry, who found a new level to connect with Dawn.

Any more chatting was interrupted by an explosion. Once the smoke from the collapsed entrance of the room of requirement cleared, there stood was Umbridge and her little gang of Slytherins. Umbridge had been after Dawn ever since the start of the term, getting more frustrated and angrier by the second when she couldn't break the army of protection Dawn had around her.

Dawn, Harry and her bodyguards were brought to the headmaster's office and in front of the Ministry of Magic the army was revealed and Dumbledore was forced to leave. Umbridge tried to put the blame of Dawn, but one strong glare and hand rounded the Ministry's wrist as he tried to grab the pregnant woman made him rethink his actions.

Unfortunately for Umbridge her plans were revealed as she screamed bloody murder, shouting,

"Avada Kedavra!"

While the green light being stopped by the baby's force field was lucky, the glee in Umbridge's eyes made Dawn and her friends and family present know that the prophecy had been revealed.

Too shocked that one of his employee's would try to kill a pregnant lady and a student, Umbridge escaped as Connor, Harry, Spike and Buffy made sure that Dawn was okay as she laid on the floor from the impact of the spell.

The Ministry had no choice, but to reluctantly hand the title of headmaster over to Professor McGonagall.

- _End of flashback –_

Now everyone was coming together to try and catch Umbridge before she did any damage. Dawn thought that it was probably already too late, that Umbridge had already crawled to her master and given him the news.

As Dawn sighed, a hand caught hers as Connor raised an eyebrow questioningly. In response, Dawn shook her head, resting it on Connor's shoulder in exhaustion, watching the other couples lean on each other during this difficult time.

Although nothing had come from Hermione and Ron since the 'date' except them becoming closer friends, Remus and Tonks seemed to be hiding something as the young witch squeezed the werewolf's arm in comfort, every now and again as the strategizing became harder and harder.

Dawn's breath was becoming difficult to catch as her stress levels continued to rise. She looked at Connor as she whispered,

"I need air."

That one plead from the young Gryffindor stopped the people with advanced hearing in an instant, looking at Dawn in concern. As Buffy and Remus begun to walk towards her, Dawn shook her head.

"I need air; I need to think without a crowd. Just some breathing space. You need to keep planning, Connor can protect me," Dawn explained, rising from the sofa.

"But….." Buffy protested in worry.

"No Buffy, I'm feeling too closed in, I just need air, some peace and quiet," Dawn repeated, pleading with her eyes.

"Dawn…" Remus started, but stopped when Spike shook his head. "Fine, but at least take someone else with you. Please?"

"Okay. Draco could you come with us?"

"Sure," Draco answered, just as confused as everyone else in the room with Dawn's decision.

After the trio left the common room with a soft bang from the Gryffindor portrait door, the group slowly recovered and begun to bounce ideas off each other, although at the back of their minds the constant worry was there.

* * *

In the courtyard, lit by the bright moon, Dawn and Draco sat on a bench in quiet, deep in their own thoughts as Connor stood watch, scanning the area for any threat.

"Why me?" Draco suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Dawn pulled herself from her mind, turning to her cousin slowly, taking a breath before saying simply,

"Because I miss you, I feel like we haven't spent time together in ages. From Voldemort, the prophecy, my father and our relationships. Plus you don't annoy me as much, something about you relaxes my hormones, must be that Malfoy charm," Dawn cheekily added, just about managing a smile.

"Don't mock the charm, it comes in handy sometimes," Draco argued, glaring at Dawn playfully.

"Aw you know I love you really," Dawn said, hugging him tightly.

Dawn separated from Draco immediately as a loud noise was heard in the distance, her head snapping towards Connor, who was on full alert.

"Connor what is it?" Dawn asked, standing from the bench.

"Stay there!" Connor ordered before blurring off.

Whilst Dawn narrowed her eyes trying to see any movement in the night, Draco grabbed Dawn's arm, pulling out his wand and trying to drag his cousin towards the castle, into safety. Unfortunately Draco attempt was too late as many figures entered the courtyard, dressed in black.

Before Draco could throw a spell in warning, the enemy fired their own making the Slytherin slam into a wall and crumble into unconscious. The last thing Draco saw was Dawn struggling with the death eaters as they tried to grab a hold of her.

Even with Slayer and Wizard training, Dawn couldn't fight off her attackers. Kicking as many people as she could as arms wrapped round her waist, with a couple of them going down, there were just too many of them.

As she felt a pinch in her arm and the effect of a drug in her system, Dawn screamed Connor's name before she was overtaken with darkness.

**Update as soon as I can between university and work **


	29. Caged

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews :)**

**Sorry, updates will be slow **

* * *

**Tuesday 7th April (41 weeks pregnant)**

Dawn awoke many hours later, a pain in her stomach, distorted by the calming hand that was rubbing her back. Did Buffy and Connor save her? Was she in the hospital? Unfortunately, Dawn's silent questions were answered as she slowly opened her eyes. There she was laying on her side on a small, ratty bed in a dark, windowless cell surrounded by bars as Draco sat on the very edge of the bed with his arm lent over her body to gain access to her back.

Panic begun to rise as she saw Draco's ruined, bloody hair, the cycles under his eyes and his general dirty appearance.

"Oh, jeez, Draco. What happened? Are you okay?" Dawn gasped, attempting to rise and see the back of his head.

"No, no, no," Draco protesting, dodging Dawn and forcing her to lay back down. "I'm okay."

"It would seem that I'm in need of a new dictionary since I thought the definition of '_okay_' meant not bleeding from the head."

"Fine, I hit my head on the wall when we were attacked," Draco caved in at the glare on Dawn's face. "But its okay, I think its starting to heal."

At the mention of the attack realisation hit Dawn, causing tears to start to fall from her eyes and her frown to deepen.

"It was Voldemort, wasn't it?" At Draco reluctant nod of confirmation, Dawn continued, "Have they made an appearance, yet? Done anything to you?"

"No, no-one has entered yet, but I heard voices outside earlier on. I recognised some of them….belonged to my father and other Death Eaters. I think they're waiting for us to wake up, because as soon as I heard the voices I faked unconsciousness and heard a slit in the door open and close," Draco explained, whispering and alert for any movement.

"I don't understand, how did they get in Hogwarts? How'd they get past Connor? They want my baby, don't they? They can't have my baby!" Dawn rambled, her voice getting high as her panic increased.

"Ah!" Dawn gasped, grabbing her stomach.

"Dawn, you have to calm down, the stress is too much for the baby," Draco advised, controlling his own panic and rubbing her back in comfort.

Dawn gasped suddenly, a light going off in her head,

"I don't think it's that, I think I've…."

Dawn didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as the door from the cell burst open with a slam. In walked Voldemort in all his snake glory, an air of evil and royalty around him as a group of black robed figures followed behind him.

"Ah Ms. Snape, I see you've awaken," Voldemort hissed, smirking as the youngest Malfoy edged his way in front of the pregnant woman in protection.

"Since we're pointing out the obvious, I see you've still got a fetish for reptiles," Dawn said snarkily, holding her fear back as her Summers' instincts took over.

As she let out her sarcastically comment, Dawn noticed two figures flinch. One was Draco, who moved closer to her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it in warning. The other one was a Death Eater in the back; although Dawn couldn't see the face in the hood, she immediately knew who it was.

Surprisingly, Voldemort laughed in reaction, throwing his head back dramatically.

"I now see that the sarcastic attitude isn't just a one off in Severus, but a Snape trait. Speaking of your uncle, you don't know where he is, do you? Bit convenient that he disappears from my radar as soon as I get tipped off that he's a spy and his niece holds the power to _my _power."

It was Dawn's time to squeezes Draco's hand as she began to speak.

"I wonder who could have told you that. What spyof _yours _is angry at me? Hello Umbridge," Dawn greeted, waving to a Death Eater near Voldemort.

"How'd you know it was me?" Umbridge hissed angrily, lowering her hood.

"Your pink shoes are showing," Dawn laughed, pointing to the floor, resulting in Umbridge to step forward.

"No, the girl must be unharmed," Voldemort commanded, gripping hold of Umbridge's arm painfully.

"You've got to get you're spies under control…..maybe use a leash, it'd go well with her personality," Dawn said, smirking as Umbridge's eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Ms. Snape, no matter how much you try to cover it, I can still smell your fear. I will get your child," Voldemort said, grinning evilly.

"You can try," Dawn growled, protecting her bump with her hands. Voldemort stared at her for a few seconds, as if he was trying to read her mind, before moving towards the door, making a 'come' motion as he ordered,

"You, stay here, guard them!"

As soon as the door slammed shut, Draco turned around immediately, glaring at Dawn.

"What were you thinking? Voldemort could have hurt you."

"Oh relax he wouldn't do that, might damage his precious power," Dawn bitterly commented, looking intensely at the door before saying, "Anyway the lecture can wait, or better yet come from someone who's more experienced in them."

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

_'Maybe the lack of water and food is making her crazy. Well, crazier.' _The blond Slytherin thought.

Draco followed Dawn's nod of her head towards the Death Eater that was situated in the shadows, watching the teenagers' interaction. Draco had forgotten the Death Eater's presence in his anger at Dawn's dangerous actions.

"Come on out, it's safe, the lurkers have moved, probably gone to kiss Voldemort's butt….that's if he has one," Dawn said to the black robed figure, who had taken a step forward.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Draco hissed in frustration as the Death Eater looked to the door in caution before coming closer to the cage.

"Shhh, look," Dawn whispered, pointing at the figure as he lowered his hood.

"Uncle Severus," Draco gasped in shock as the familiar greasy, black hair was revealed. "What are you doing here?"

"The better question is what do you think you're doing? Dawn, did you ever think that even though V-Voldemort wouldn't hurt you, he'd hurt Draco?" Uncle Snape growled, marching forwards.

"I-I….Well….you see…." Dawn stuttered in shame. "Hey, stop making me feel bad. I'm already locked up."

"Look we haven't got time for this, I've got to get you out," Severus said quickly, sighing in frustration.

"How? Aren't there loads of guards around upstairs?" Draco questioned, remembering the sound of footsteps from above.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out; I overheard a couple of Death Eaters saying Voldemort has another mission planned in a few hours."

"How long have you been here? I thought you were at your home, planning and digging up leads?" Dawn asked her Uncle, who was stammering out a reply. "Oh I get it, you've been here for days, spying on Voldie, reporting back to Buffy anything useful."

"I'm sorry," Snape apologised to his niece at the glare he was receiving. "We just didn't want to put any additional stress on you and the baby."

"We haven't got time for this, just get us out before V-Voldemort comes back for Dawn," Draco whispered angrily before the pregnant witch started a shouting match with his godfather.

"I can't, it will be too risky…." Snape began to explain, but was interrupted by Dawn crying out in pain, clutching Draco's arm tightly.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Severus asked in concern as his niece's face paled.

"I think I'm in labour," Dawn gasped out between breaths.

* * *

**Here's an update….finally….I'll look for errors tomorrow :)**


	30. Escaping in labour

**Big thanks to my beta Michelle-forks**

**Thanks to all the reviews)**

**Sorry, finally finished university but I now have two jobs so updates will be slow.**

* * *

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Severus asked in concern as his niece's face paled.

"I think I'm in labour," Dawn gasped out between breaths.

"Alright Dawn, just stay calm, relax and breathe. Oh, and sit down," Draco rambled, trying to remember the lecture Hermione had gave him about muggle labour.

"Draco, will you shut up! I'm already nervous as it is, I don't need your vibes adding to it," Dawn whispered angrily, as she concentrated on her breathing, her hand rubbing her stomach. "We really need to get out of here."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do until they leave," Snape said, looking concerned, angry and panicked at the same time.

"What is the mission anyway?" Draco asked, sitting beside Dawn, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Voldemort's forming a search party to find Dumbledore," Snape told the two teenagers.

"What, why?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"What I can gather, is that Voldemort's original plan to obtain the weapon from the Ministry of Magic has been destroyed. It seems that only Harry has access to the weapon. Originally Voldemort was going to manipulate Harry into getting the weapon for him by sending him a false vision. What that vision was going to be was unclear, but from spying on Voldemort's meeting with Lucius and Bellatrix, Voldemort is unable to enter Harry's mind anymore."

"Hang on; Voldemort has a connection with Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yes, every since he was a baby. Every since the incident at Christmas I've been giving him lessons on how to block the connection between him and Voldemort."

"Obviously it worked," Draco said.

"Yes, it was hard and a struggle, but the only reason he pulled through was because of you, Dawn," Snape told the pregnant woman.

"Really?" Dawn said, smiling in pride despite the pain.

"Yes, he didn't want to let you down. He loves you. Another reason why Voldemort's plan wouldn't work. Harry now realises that he has family around him that he can trust and loves. If Harry had the vision now, he would inform you and your sister, and Voldemort couldn't risk that. That's why he needs Dumbledore. Dumbledore has something powerful that could grant him access to the weapon," Snape explained.

"What has Dumbledore got? And what's the weapon?" Draco asked as Dawn squeezed his hand in pain, making him and Snape wince.

"I'm unsure what is in the Ministry, all I know is that it's the missing piece in destroying Harry. Unfortunately, Voldemort has found out something very dangerous. Dumbledore's wand is very powerful; if Voldemort obtains the wand he will be nearly unstoppable. And he will be completely unstoppable with the combined powers of the wand and your baby."

"Then we must get Dawn out of here," Draco demanded as Dawn gasped and her face paled in shock and pain.

"I know and I'm sorry we can't. The only way I can get you out is by blowing up the lock to the door. We can't risk anyone hearing. It must be when the death eaters go. Dawn, I'm so so sorry; I wish I could do something. Can you hold on for just a little while longer," Snape asked, his eyes flashing with pain.

"I know it's not your fault. And anyway, I'm a Summers, we can do anything," Dawn said, giving her uncle a weak smile. "All I need is a distraction, that's all. Have you heard from anyone? Is Connor okay?".

"I quickly sent word to the castle about your whereabouts and told everyone to stay where they are. Buffy and I both believed if anything were to happen like this it would be best to do it as quickly and quietly without any casualties. So while I can rescue you without alerting Voldemort, Buffy should be patrolling and protecting the castle. Unfortunately I could only send messages, not receive them, but from what I have learnt about Connor in these months is that he is strong, I am sure he is fine," Snape explained, trying to give Dawn comfort.

"Ahhh!" Dawn gasped in pain, grasping Draco's hand until it turned white. "That's not good, I think he's going to come anytime soon."

Just as Snape was about to reply a sound similar to an alarm bell went through the room.

"That's Voldemort's signal. They'll be leaving in a few minutes after his followers are gathered," Snape informed them. "Wait here; let me see if the coast is clear."

"Where else are we going to go," Dawn commented heatedly as her uncle left the room.

"Shhh, Dawn. Don't stress yourself out, just breath," Draco whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

"You realise I'm going to tease you about your mother-hen act later. And tell Luna," Dawn said to Draco, laughing slightly as she tried to suppress the pain.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't," Draco replied, covering his worry with a shaky smile.

The anxious pair only had to wait for a couple minutes before their uncle and godfather returned to them, running at full speed.

"They've departed. Quickly stand back," Snape ordered as Draco manoeuvred Dawn out of the range of the professor's wand.

With a BANG the doors to the cells where broken and as the clouds of dust lifted from the air Snape saw that the doors were just hanging on by the hinders. After a moment of silence, checking to hear any sounds coming from above, Draco removed himself from his protective stance over Dawn and helped her out of the cell.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked, looking on with concern at the gasping Dawn.

"To Grimmauld Place," Snape simply replied as he and Draco helped Dawn outside of the room into a dark, narrow hallway.

"Wait, what? No. No houses, not even Grimmauld Place. Hospitals, I want a hospital. And drugs. I want a hospital that has lots of drugs," Dawn groaned, grabbing her stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry, but that isn't an option. We don't know who we can trust and it's not safe to expose you and your baby in a public place. And Hogwarts isn't safe either. Especially after the attack," Snape added as he saw Dawn about to protest.

"How are we getting there?" Draco questioned.

"Unfortunately, the house is miles away, so we're going to have to apparate there."

"What? We can't do that in Dawn's condition," Draco shouted in despair and shock.

"It's the only option available. Right, stop here. We should be able to apparate now, since apparating is only blocked in the cells," Snape explained as the trio halted in another hallway off the cell's entrance. "Dawn, you going to have to hold as tight as you can and Draco protect her with all you might. Ready? One…Two….Three."

* * *

In the Kitchen of Grimmauld Place Sirius was sitting, waiting for any news on Dawn as his knee bounced in nerves. While Sirius was not alone in the house, with everyone worrying about Dawn and Draco it sure felt like he was on his own. Sirius sat deep in thought with the sounds of feet pacing anxiously on the floor nearby when the front door opened with such force that it made Sirius' mother start to scream.

"Help!"

Severus' shout had everyone up and running towards the entrance in a matter of seconds. When Sirius reached the potions professor he saw that him and Draco were helping a heavy breathing Dawn walk as her face crunched up in pain.

As Sirius went to help he got pushed aside into the wall by a growling vampire mutant, causing Dawn to look up in concern and was shocked to see an angry Connor heading her way.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Dawn questioned, trying to ignore the pain, but all she got in return was more growling. "Sirius, what's wrong with him?"

Before Sirius could warn them, Connor had pushed Draco and Severus away from Dawn and brought Dawn into a tight hug whilst sniffing her.

"He sort of went all feral after you were kidnapped. The only way they could calm him down, was by letting him wait here so he would be here when you came back."

"This is calm?" Draco asked, rubbing his head from the collide with the wall.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why he's smelling me, he's making sure I'm not hurt. Alright Connor I know you mean well, but not only is the sniffing disturbing, I'm in labour. Labour, do you understand? Our baby boy is coming and I'm in so much pain. I need you. You only, no vampire instincts," Dawn stated, trying to calm her partner down whilst breathing through the pain.

"Dawn," Connor whispered as the fog lifted and when he came back to reality he was embraced in the arms of his love….who looked like she was being tortured. "Dawn, you're back. What happened? Are you okay?"

"Well whilst you've been doing your caveman act I've been locked in cell, trying to hold it together while a baby is trying to force it's way out of me. Now I love you, but I really, really want drugs."

"You're in labour?" Connor questioned in shocked as Dawn looked ready to murder him with her eyes.

* * *

**I'm stuck on inspiration for the next chapter and names. Any suggestions for names etc.**


End file.
